Dreaming of a Fairytail
by shadow's daydream
Summary: "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who wants you in theirs; the ones that accept you for who you are. the ones who will do anything to see you smile and the one's who love you no matter what" There are more dragon slayers in fairy tail then just Natsu there is also his twin sister
1. Fairy Tail

**This is my 2nd attempt at fan fiction i do not own fairy tail nor will i ever own it i do however own Patch, Natalie and Crystilla i hope you enjoy please review and let me now how i'm getting on and sorry for any spelling mistakes - love shadow**

_Fairy tales are more then true:_

_ Not because they tell us dragons exist, _

_but because they tell us dragons can be beaten_

Fairy Tail

Natalie signed looking out of the train window she was looking at her own reflection. Her Strawberry pink hair was down and in little curls and her purple eyes stared back she wore a simple black cape that covered her blue top and black trousers. "You k'now i don't see how your brother gets motion sickness and you don't" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts Natalie looked at the blue and white cat Happy before answering "Dunno happy" she grinned rubbing her poor brother's back. Her Brother shared the same pink hair although his was shorter and spiker with black eyes. he wore his dragon scale like scarf everywhere and had a black long jacket and sandy colored trousers.

"We're there" Patch called. Patch was Natalie's cat partner and like his name suggested he was a black and white patchy cat. Natalie smiled stretching as the train came to a halt in the station "Come on Happy! Patch!" she called getting up "E-Excuse me sir...?" The train attendant asked rubbing his head "Are you okay?" He continued looking at Natalie's brother. Who was still suffering from the effects of his motion sickness "Aye!" Happy told him "This happens all the time" Patch added "Let's go! If the info we got is correct Salamander should be in this town" Natalie said walking off the train "L-let me...Rest for a while" Natsu said leaning out the window he started to shake his head "Impossible!I will never ride a train ever again..." he declared quickly covering his mouth as he went green "You said that last time!" Natalie called from outside

Natalie looked around the station turning round as she heard Natsu scream. she looked baffled seeing her brother leaning out the window on the train "Idiot" she muttered "It departed already" Happy said looking at the train that seemed to get smaller and smaller "Huh" Patch chuckled Natalie signed "Happy go save him" Natalie ordered rubbing her forehead "Aye!" happy agreed

Meanwhile

"Eeeh!? There's only one magic store in this town!" A blonde haired young lady cried at the magic shop keeper "Yes...This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with" the store owner explained "Only less than 10% of the town's people can use magic so i set up this store to target travelling Wizards" He added looking at the young girl. Lucy signed "I think I've wasted my time" she said holding her hips. the old store owner looked dishearten "Please don't say that and have a look around we have some new items too." he said picking up a pink little object "This colors magic is probably the most popular one among the girls" He declared "You can change the color of your clothes!" He stated yelling out purple as his outfit changed to match the color. Lucy looked disinterested "I already have it" she told him looking at something.

"I'm looking for gate keys, some strong ones" She said "Gates keys huh? That's something uncommon" The shop owner commented as Lucy squealed spotting the silver gate key "The Little dog!" She said exicitly "that's not strong at all..." The keeper said shaking is head at the girl. "That's okay he's cute!" she reasoned "How much is it?" she asked sweetly "2000 jewels" The old man replied without blinking Lucy looked a bit surprised before changing tactics and sitting on the counter "I wonder how much it really is mister?" she said showing off her body a bit

"I can't believe he only knocked it off 1000 Jewels! That trick normally works!" she ranted noticing everyone gathering in a crowd squealing "What's going on?" She wondered looking at the crowd "Salamander!?" a girl screamed running past a frozen Lucy "It's salamander!" another yelled looking love struck "A Famous wizards is in this town?" Lucy wondered "Y-You mean the wizard who controls the type of magic fire that cab't be bought in stores! He's in town!" she squealed fan-girling walking over to the crowd

Meanwhile

"I can't believe i ended up riding the train twice" Natsu grumbled "I told you to get off" Natalie countered "Your really bad with transportation" Happy commented "And i'm hungry" Natsu added "We don't have any money" Patch said "Well that's great" Natalie signed "Hey Nat they probably meant Igneel when they said salamander right?" Her brother asked "Yeah" Natalie replied as happy jumped in "Yep i can only think of Igneel when i hear of a fire dragon " The blue cat said "And if I here he'll know where Crysitilla is" Patch added

"We finally found him!" Natsu cheered "I feel a bit better now!" he continued "Aye!" happy said as they saw the huge crowd and screams of "salamander!" "Speak of the devil!" Natalie chuckled "Aye!" Patch copied happy as they ran towards the crowd.

Lucy looked at the fire mage known as salamander and felt her heart pound in her chest "Wha...wha...wha..why is my heart beating so fast?" she asked herself unable to take her eyes of the tall black-haired wizard. Salamander was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes he wore 3 rings on his fingers as he waved to the ladies "W-Wai...!" Lucy thought "im had" the salamander said "I can't walk like this!" A woman cried "What happened to me?" Lucy though her heart hammering as salamander glanced her way smirking.

Lucy felt like she could die her heart was beating so fast "is it because he's a famous wizard is that why my heart is beating so fast!?" she asked herself "IGNEEL!" Twin voices yelled pushing their way through the crowd "I'm Maybe in love" Lucy relizlsied "Igneel!" A pink haired boy cried joyfully his smile fading as he stared at the man in utter confusion as a girl appeared by his side. it was silent for a moment "Who are you?" they asked "salamander maybe you know of me?" he asked holding his face and smiling as through trying to get a reaction But by the time he had looked up they had already left uninterested.

Natalie dodged the grabbing hands of raging fangirls as they beat her brother to a pulp "Apologize to him!" "she right! Salamander is a great wizard!" "Hey you are rude" they yelled "Shouldn't you help him?" Happy asked his sister "Only god can save him now" she said gravely "That's enough girls he didn't mean any harm by it" Salamander spoke up quickly getting out a pen and pad "I'll give you my signature. you can show it off to your friends" Salamander told him "I don't want it" Natsu answered sounding just as bored Natalie winced watching as they thrown Natsu out of the crowd "Why didn't you help me?" he asked his sister "you were beyond help" she answered helping him up "It wasn't him" he signed Natalie nodded looking behind them as "I have some errands to run, But your all invited to the party on my yacht tonight" he declared flying away on a purple flame "What a creep" Natalie commented "He really is disgusting" A unfamiliar voice said

Natsu,happy,Natalie and patch turned to look at the owner "Thanks for earlier" She said smiling.

the next thing Natalie knew was that her brother and happy where stuffing themselves full while she eat at a more calmer rate "You are a nice person" Natsu said with his mouth full of food while happy agreed. the girl laughed at them "you're Natsu and happy right?" She asked "And your Natalie and Patch?" she added Natalie nodded "You know the food not's going anywhere" Natalie told her brother "EAT SLOWER FOODS FLYING EVERYWHERE!" Natalie yelled at the two of them. "Guess the money i saved is all gone" Lucy signed "That salamander guy was using a magic called charm. its a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was already banned 7 years ago" Lucy explained "But trying to get girl's attention by using a think? what a creep" she continued "it's thanks to you guys jumping in when you did the spell broke" Lucy said smiling

Natalie didn't have the heart to tell Lucy they already knew so she let the girl continue "I may not look it but I'm a wizard too i'm not a member of any guild yet though oh I'm sorry this magic talk is probably going over your heads isn't it?" Lucy assumed seeing as they didn't know who salamander was and the shop keeper did say there weren't many wizards in hargeon "A guild is a group of wizards that band together and do jobs for other people. they won't be considered real wizards until they join a guild" Lucy explained "But... But! there are many guilds all over the world and it's pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular" Lucy started rambling.

Natalie looked at her brother who looked just as baffled by the girl as she continued "Many greats wizards gather at the one I want to get into. Ahh..what should I do!? I want to get in, but I bet it'll be hard... Ah sorry, you wouldn't understand any of this magic talk would you?" she said apologizing "But I will join that guild I bet I can get loads of jobs there" Lucy signed staring off into space "I...I see..." the twins said between bites of there food "You talk a lot" happy commented thankfully Lucy ignored him "By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone...?" Lucy asked "Aye Igneel" Happy answered "I heard that salamander was coming to this town..." Natsu started shaking his head "So we came, but it was the wrong person" Natalie finished "This salamander doesn't even look like a salamander" happy signed "And i really believed that was Igneel too" Patch added "How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy questioned "He's not human Igneel is a real dragon" Natsu cleared up for her

Lucy stared shell-shocked that they were searching for a DRAGON in HARGEON "SO YOU THOUGHT A DRAGON WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!" she yelled as it dawned on the four of them silencing them "I guess i better get going" Lucy signed putting the money on the table  
Natsu, happy an patch looked at each other before getting on the floor bowing their heads and thanking Lucy for the meal, embarrassing the poor girl in the restraunt Natalie quickly picked up patch "Idiots she doesn't want you to embarrass her!" Natalie protested "D-Dont worry...you helped me to so we're even now right?" Lucy tried to pass it off to get them off the floor "Yeah but i feel bad since we went even trying to help you" Natsu commented "Aye it wouldn't be right" Happy added as Natalie and patch agreed "OH yeah!" Natsu said coming up with an idea presenting Lucy with the autograph salamander piece of paper "I don't want that!" Lucy yelled annoyed walking off "Patch keep an eye on her" Natalie ordered a bad feeling had settled into her stomach

Lucy found a park bench to read her new copy of sorrcer weekly "Fairy tail cause trouble again!" She cried out in humor and disbelief "They destroyed the Devon thief family but also destroyed half the town in the prosses" she read aloud laughing "Thats way to much!" she chuckled opening the book again to look at the photo spread "Mirajane covering the shoot" she amried the beauty fairy tail wizard " I wonder if mirajane's a reckless too, i mean how do i even join fairy tail? do i have to learn strong magic or go through a interview" she wondered daydreaming again

"I see you want to join fairy tail" Salamander said popping up from the bushes as patch found her the black and white cat glaring at the man before flying off to get Natalie "Oh man I've been looking all over for you... i really wanted to invite a beautiful lay like you to the party" he explained stepping out of the bushes "First let me tell you your charms won't work on me the weakness of a charm is they don't work if the person knows about it, that magic's useless" Lucy declared standing up " I knew you were a wizard the moment i saw you" he said smirking an evil spark in his eyes "Please come to my party" he repeated "There's no way i would come to such a nasty guy's party" she stated "Natsy me?" he said offended "I'm taking about the charms you creep" she snapped "You got me but can you blame me for wanting to feel like a celebrity at my own party?" he asked realising that she had already left "Wait!" he cried darting after the blonde mage "You're an idiot not even close to being a popular wizard" she signed "You want to join fairy tail right?" he asked knowing it was her weakness "Ever heard of fairy tail's salamander?" he said "Your telling me your that salamander?" she shrieked Salamander smirked knowing he had her now "I am . if you come to my party, i'll even throw in a good word for you" he lied " just don't tell any one about the charm" he requested as Lucy hugged him to death over joyed "I'll see you then" he said waving "yes sir!" she called as realization dawned on her "I feel for that stupid charm!" she told herself "I'll just have to be friendly with that idiot until i can join!" she grinned

At Night

Natsu patted his full stomach as he walked along the path "I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed happily "Aye!" happy agreed walking on the railings "I wonder where Natalie and patch ran off to?" he said "I'm sure she's fine" Natsu waved off "yeah but Natalie's just as reckless as you sometimes" happy countered noticing the large ship that had just set sail "Oh yeah salamanders said he was having a party on his yacht" happy remembered "I wonder if it's that one" he added thinking as his best friend collapsed onto the railing green in the face "Come on your not even on the ship how are you getting motion sickness by looking at it!" happy complained

"look, that's salamanders ship!" a girl said pointing at the yacht "Awww i really wanted to go to that party"she added sadly "Salamander?" her friend asked confused "You've never heard of him?he's the great wizard that's in town" she explained as natsu listened in on there conversation a frown forming it's way on to his face "I heard he's that fairy tail wizard" the girl said offhandedly both happy and natsu froze at the mention of the guild's name as rose in his mind

Mean while

Natalie grinned enjoying the party with patch and Lucy she had found the girl earlier and to say thanks she had gone to the party with Lucy so she didn't have to face the creep alone "Lucy and Natalie huh.." he said admiring the two girls he had in his private room "There pretty names" he complemented "Thanks" Natalie said Lucy was stiff as a board beside her Lucy was wearing a red dress while Natalie had found a lilac one "Let's toast with a glass of wine first" he annoyed pouring wine into the 3 cups "Don't you have to attend to other girls" Patch demanded hating the way he looked at the girls "Why would i pass up the chance to drink with them?" he replied snapping his fingers causing drops of wine to float in the air "try opening your mouth the pearls of wine will slowly come in" he said flirting "I don't drink" Natalie said "Just this once?" salamander begged "No" she answered folding her arms over her chest Lucy had already opened her mouth for the wine struggling with all her might to be nice to the jerk before swatting them away and standing up "What are you planning"she demanded angrily "This is a sleeping drug isn't it!" she snapped "How did you know?" he asked "don't get me wrong i want to join fairy tail but i have no intentions of being your girl to do it" she hissed

Natalie looked at the girl as it all made sense Lucy wanted in on fairy tail. that was the guild she wanted to join Natalie smiled softy this was the reason she was with salamander he offered to get her in, anger course through her veins he was posing as fairy tail's salamander dirtying the fairy tail name and as long as she was here he would pay for it. "That's why your here because he said he could get you into fairy tail?" she said glaring at the man "Patch!" she ordered the black and white cat quickly flying off

"Your bad girls you could have slept peacefully and wouldn't have had to get hurt" he growled annoyed as his men came into the room holding onto the girls before they had a chance to defend themselves "Get off me!" Natalie roared struggling against them "What's going on!" Lucy demanded as salamander grabbed her face making her look at him "welcome to our slave ship i must ask you to remain silent until we get to bosco" He snarled "Crystal..." Natalie stared yelping as they gagged her "Now now " he chided "Bosco what happened to fairy tail!" Lucy cried heart-broken " i told you its a slave ship i'm bringing in the merchandise" he explained grinning "The charms where to attract the ladies but you didn't fall for them so we're just going to have to train you to" he commented tears formed in Lucy's eyes as salamander grabbed her keys "Only contracted wizards can use gate keys these are worthless to me" he said throwing them over the side of the ship causing Natalie to struggle more "So this is a fairy tail wizard abusing magic, lieing to people and performing slavery!?" she cried tears streaming down her face "You are the worse wizard ever" Lucy sobbed

Natalie wanted nothing more to tell Lucy that wasn't what fairy tail was about that she had got it wrong but the gag made it a little difficult thankfully her brother had just arrived smashing a whole in the ceiling frighting all on board "The brat from earlier" salamander said surprised "Natsu?" Lucy called whipping away the tears Natalie groaned as her brother fell tot he floor as his motion sickness caught u to him "HOW LAME!" Lucy screamed expecting something a little more heroic "What's going on why did the brat fall from the skies!" salamander yelled "Wait did you have wings before?" she questioned herself as happy saw her "Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asked hovering in the air "Happy" she called happily "He tricked me he told me i could join fairy tail" she explained quickly as happy dived down picking up Lucy and carrying her off "Will talk about that later let's get out of here" he said as natsu finally manged to get up "What about natsu and Natalie?" she cried worried for the twins "I can't carry three people " happy explained "I won't let you get away!" salamander screamed about to casting a fire spell happy bearly dodging the attack

Patch dived down beside Natalie taking off her gag "Thanks bud" she whispered salamander was to focused on Lucy to notice her "don't let her get away if she reports us to the council we're done for" he roared as they started firing at the duo Natalie watched in amusement as happy's wings disappeared dropping the two of them into the ocean "Fairy... tail... you" natsu struggled to get his words out fighting the motion sickness Natalie bolted to her brother helping him stand as anger filled their beings "How dare you insult the fairy tail name" she hissed vemon dripped from her every word before a massive wave washed them ashore "where the heck did that come from?" Patch asked holding his head to wash away the spinning"No idea" Natalie answered smiling as natsu motion sickness left him "The rocking stopped" he said scaring the men on the docked ship happy and Lucy came barging in seconds later "Are you okay!" she asked "Throw him off!" Salamander ordered Lucy started worrying about them "Oh i forgot to tell you there wizards too" happy stated

the twins stood perfectly still "Are you a fairy tail wizard?" natsu asked punching one of the men "What about it?" he snarled "Let me take a good look at your face" Natalie seethed pushing the men out of her way like flies "Because i'm natsu from fairy tail and this is my sister" Natsu declaired showing his red mark on his shoulder "And we've never seen you before" They shouted as the imposter backed off "What fairy tail? there from fairy tail?" Lucy gasped as the men started to freak out "Bora ther the real deal" one of his lackys stammered "don't call me by my real name!" Bora snapped angrily "Bora of the prominence he was banished from a wizard guild called titan nose several years ago" Patch informed showing his mark on his tail "I've heard of him he committed a lode of thefts using magic and got banished " Lucy voiced her input "I don't care if your a good guy or a bad guy but i can't forgive your for using our name!" Natsu raged "What ever your just nosy brats" Bora screamed casting a purple flame at them exploding ground around them "Natsu! Natalie!"" Lucy calle trying to help them as happy unfolded his wings stopping Lucy from going any further as the flames started to rapidly decrease "Awful." Natsu commented eating the flames "You call yourself a fire wizard? these are the worse flames I've ever tasted" he said mockly much to bora horror "Thanks for the meal" He added "Fire magic won't work on natsu" Happy told Lucy

natsu breathed in a large gulp of air storing it in his body as he prepared to attack "Bora I've seen him before he's the real salamander and if that's his sister" one said as natsu let lose a large flame that roared across the beach as Natalie ran up to bora punching him square in the face her fist encased in a glowing crystal like light "Eating fire and punching with fire is it really magic" Lucy gasped "This is an ancient spell that converts the body into that of a dragon" Patch explained "Dragon lungs to spew flames, scales to melt flames and dragon claws to attack with flames" Happy continued "Although Natalie magic is crystals instead of fire" Patch added "It's originally a dragon interception magic" They corsed "I see" Lucy said in shock as the twins beat bora to a pulp "Dragon slayers igneel and crystilla taught them this" Happy said "It's weird a dragon would teach someone dragon slayer magic" Lucy commented "dragon slayers amazing but..." she whispered trailing off "Your over doing it!" Lucy yelled as half the port was caught in the fight "Aye!" Patch and happy said "don't say aye!" Lucy snapped as the army arrived "Time to go" Natalie sai grabbing hold of lucy's right hand as her brother grab her left "crap let's run!" he added as they dragged Lucy along "Why me?" she demanded "You said you wanted to join fairy tail" Natalie said "So come on" Natsu called gleefully as the army started to chase them patch and happy flying above them as they ran

...

**loved it? hated it? should i continue? let me know please xx - shadow**


	2. Dragons, Monkey and Bull

**Okay so here's the second chapter honestly i didn't think i'd get it one today but i based this one more on the anime then the manga this time and i'd like to think it came out better So i hope you like it **

**I apologize for any and all mistakes **

**Disclaimer- i do not nor will i ever own fairy tail i do however own Natalie, Patch, Chrystilla and the 3 names i gave to the bullies at the end of the chapter (Leon, David and Salis) **

**Anyway hope you enjoy it - Shadow**

* * *

Dragons, Monkey an Bull

_What lies behind us _  
_and what lies before us _  
_are small matters _  
_compared to what lies within us_

Natalie stood outside her guild with her smiling brother and an awe-struck Lucy who was trailing a small pink suitcase behind her. Natalie grinned looking up at the building she called home

The imposing building consisted of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point.

The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was shaped being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners

It was completely peacefully before Natsu kicked open the door "We made it back alive!" he yelled "We're home!" Happy added jumping up Natalie smirked shaking her head "My brother's a drama queen" she muttered to herself walking into the lunch hall, everyone had turned around to welcome the duo, The hall mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar managed by Mirajane at the end. Several other waitresses also assisted request board was located beside the bar where Mirajane worked and like always the hall was filled with noise Lucy followed the pair inside beyond happy her dream was coming true! She was inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!

"So i heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu Had to go starting trouble..." Krov didn't get to finish as Natsu kicked him in the face Natalie looked up shrugging her shoulders as Lucy looked horrified "Why did you do that?" she asked holding her hands up Krov had landed on a table shattering it beneath his weight "Oh dear" Natalie signed "You lied about that salamander i'm gonna kick your ass" he said annoyed Krov bolted up right from the broken pieces of wood equally as angry "Hey get mad at me i'm not the one to blame here i'm just passing on a rumor i hear!" he snapped

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the pair while the guild watched with amusement "It was just a rumor!" Natsu cried miffed "You wanna fight!" Krov demanded fuming at the Dragon slayer "Let's go!" Natsu agreed as they lunged at the other knocking over tables and people alike happy stood on the sideline next to patch waving his paw un-bothered by his friend's behavior "Now now Natsu i think you need to calm down" happy started crying out as he was caught in the fight

Natalie giggled standing next to Lucy, patch resting on her head it wasn't long before the whole guild had started fighting for one reason or the other "Oh wow i'm actually standing inside the fairy tail guild hall" Lucy said overjoyed and slightly scared, Grey perked up having heard the fight "So Natsu finally made it back huh?" he demanded standing there in nothing more then his underwear...again... Grey had spiky black hair an dark blue eyes and due to his current lack of clothes he was showing his toned and muscular chest his guild mark was a ark blue and below his collarbone on his right ab. apart from his pants the only other thing he was wearing was his neckless which resembled a sword with a stone in it and and metal bracelet on his right wrist of course for everyone in the guild this was normal expect to Lucy.

Natalie took the time to explain to the girl "That's Grey Fullbuster he's a very talented wizard but he tends to...well he has a bad habit of taking of his clothes" Natalie told her as grey stormed past to join the fight. "It's time to settle things once and for all" he seethed "Grey" Cana called from the bar a wine glass in her hand Lucy turned to stare at the girl "Your clothes" She pointed out Grey turned around "I don't have time for that!" he yelled annoyed

"That lovely lady is Cana Alberona she holds the title of fairy tails heaviest drinker" Natalie explained Cana was a tall slim woman with an ample bust Cana had large brown eyes and she has long brown hair with two shoulder-length strands of hair framing her face with the one the left starting a high fringe, Cana's upper body was usually left largely exposed, wearing nothing more then her light blue bikini top which featured a camouflage pattern and a pair of Capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around her waist. was wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals.

She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist " you see i don't date the men here because they have no class" Cana signed spotting Natalie "Natalie your back!" she cheered celebrating by picking up a huge barrel and drinking from it "Don't worry she doesn't get drunk...almost of the time" Natalie reassured the shocked lucy who had her mouth gaping at Cana's drinking ability

"Fight me Natsu!" Grey demanded kicking over a table as Natsu continued to fight with Krov "Not until you put some clothes on" Natsu argued as Natalie ducked the on coming table "Oi watch it Grey!" she yelled annoyed "It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies" Elfman commented from behind the girls Elfman was quite tall towering over most of the guild members his long white hair is kept style upwards in long wavy spikes he has black eyes and a stitched scar running down the right side of his face starting at his eye and ending at his check his balck guild mark was on his neck

He was wearing his dark blue jacket with purplish blue inner, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, Elfman also wore loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inner "That's brute of a man is Elfman a muscle bound wizard who thinks all he needs to solve any problem is two Strong fists" Natalie explained

"I'm a real man want me to prove it?" He yelled "I can't believe he's encouraging this!" Lucy cried amazed "Well what else is he gonna do?" Patch piped up "I though you went to sleep" Natalie commented "Nah it's too loud" he replied as grey and Natsu turned around punching Elfman through he room "Odd first time I've seen them work together" Natalie commented "Where's Happy?!" Patch demanded "They Knocked him out that easy?" Lucy said worried "Hey Natalie!" Loke called from behind them 2 girls sitting his his arms

Loke was a handsome young man of average height, he has orange hair. his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. Loke's hazel eyes were almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame his left ear is periced by three earrings a stud and two rings Loke was wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes "That's the ladies killer Loke rank high on the most eligible wizards bachelor list" Natalie commented as a glass cup was thrown at his head "Are you alright?" one of the girls gasped as Loke stood up quickly giving Natalie a hug "Good to have you back" he said before standing at the edge of the battlefield called a lunch hall

Lucy signed crossing off Loke on her magazine "I'm gonna go fight but only to protect you two" he said smiling at them "good luck Loke!" they cheered clearly in love with the orange head idiot "He's definitely off my list" Lucy huffed "Wait you have a list?" Natalie asked "Am i on it?" Patch questioned "Your a cat!" Lucy protested "What the heck is wrong with these people there's not one sane person in this place!" She yelled looking at the chaos "Well this is fairy tail" Natalie said delighted

"Hello are you new here?" A voice asked causing the two girls to turn around "Oh hey Mira!" Patch greeted "It's Mirajane! in the flesh!" Lucy squealed fan girling "Well duh who else would it be?" Natalie stated Mira just smiled at the excited girl "Well this is Mirajane" Natalie introduced

Mirajane was a slim young woman slightly shorter then natalie. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; she has a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body,

Mirajane's was wearing her sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wore high-heeled shoes that matched her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Um don't you think we should try and stop them or something?" Lucy asked pointing at the crowd Mira and Natalie looked at the fighting members smiling "It's always like this around here i'd just leave them alone" Natalie chuckled "She's right besides-"Mira didn't finish as Elfman crashed into her spending them both to the floor "It's kinda fun don't ya think?" She finished a large bump on her head as Elfman landed on her a broken table beneath them as Mira dropped out of conscious "don't die Mirajane!" Lucy cried as Grey knocked her over, Natalie glanced at her brother who was grinning an waving around grey's underwear

"Natsu!" She screamed red in the face "Give me back my underwear jerk!" grey yelled fuming as Lucy covered her eyes Grey shifted his attention to Natalie "Natalie can i please borrow your underwear?" he asked rather gentlemanly like well if he had been wearing clothes "No!" Natalie shrieked punching in away as Loke picked up Lucy "Don't worry i'll protect you!" he declared right before Elfman punched him making him drop lucy "Real men speak with their fists Loke!" Eflman shouted, Natalie took the moment to kick Elfman in the face "No one asked you!" she snapped as she two joined the fight

Patch had left Natalie's head the moment she joined the fight flying over to sit safety by Cana "Erg it so loud" She complained "Don't you think?" she asked patch taking another gulp of her beer "So much for having a drink to relax" She muttered pulling out her card "That's enough you guys i suggest you knock it off" she said loudly creating a blue magic seal "Oh yeah says who?" Grey resorted creating a white magic seal Elfman yelled creating a huge purple seal as his arm gain a rock like amour even Loke used his rings to cast a green magic seal "You punks can be such a nusience" he groaned annoyed Natsu lets his fist be encased in fire "I'm ready for ya!" He announced Natalie signed casting a crystal white seal "I've had just about enough of you" she hissed

Lucy gaped holing up happy as a shield "They always fight like this?" she asked worried "Yeah" Happy answered smiling "You don't seem worried" she cried Jumping as a huge foot crashed onto the floor stopping the war between them "Will you fools stop bickering like children!" He barked "He's huge!" Lucy yelled scared and in shock everyone froze in what they were doing to stare at the master

"I'm sorry i didn't know you were still here master" Mira chirped giggling lightly as Lucy turned round in shock "Did you say master?" she demanded Natsu stood up hands on hips laughing like a manic "Man talk about a bunch of babies!" he chuckled unaware of the giant foot about the crush him "Looks like I've won this round guys!" he yelled as the master swashed him underfoot "He had it coming" Natalie noted nodding her head "Well since we've a new recruit" the master said "Yes sir!" Lucy replied jumping slightly as Natalie came to stand beside her

the master the revered back into his original height he was an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white wore a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His was also wearing matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat

Lucy stood dumbstruck at the transformation "Nice to meet cha" He greeted cheerfully "He's tiny this little guy really in charge here?" Lucy exclaimed Mira chuckled "Of course he is allow me to introduce the fairy tail guild master Makarov" Mira introduced as the small man jumped backwards rolling through the air until he hit the banster of the second floor before standing up to address his Children everyone stood staring at the master waiting for what he was going to say

"You've gone and done it again you bunch of klutz just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council gave me this time!" he emphasized waving around the stack of papers " this is the biggest pile of complaints yet and you LOST YOUR MINDS!" he yelled shaking "All you kids are good for are getting the higher ups mad at me" Everyone looked down ashamed and crest-fallen at the speech finding the floor the most interesting thing ever even Lucy was upset finally the master stopped shaking "however.." he stared burning the papers in his hand a grin oh his old face " i say to heck with the magic council" he paused to through the flaming papers

Natsu gladly leaped forward catching the fire in his mouth landing next to his sister to eat them "now listen up any surpasses reason still comes from reason right magic is some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of magic inside of us and the flow of magic outside of us are in perfect synchronization to perform magic one must have a strong mind an the ability to focus it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul if all we do is worry about is following the rules then our magic will never progress Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you follow the path you believe in because that's what makes the fairy tail guild number one!" He proclaimed pointing to the sky a roar rose from the ground as everyone shouted their agreement pointing at the sky cheering everyone laughed a giggled all in a better mood.  
Natalie hugged her brother as Lucy stared in wonder at the guild she was going to join

And then...

Lucy had gone with Mira to get her guild mark printed on her hand a bright pink one. "There now your officially a member of fairy tail!" Mira told her smiling Lucy stared at her mark in fascination her dream had come true! she spun round overjoyed she had to show the twins! running of to find them Natsu was staring at the request board while Natalie was talking to patch on the table "hey Natsu look Mirajane just put the official fairy tail mark on my hand!" she squealed "Oh yeah that's cool welcome to the guild loony" he said uninterested Lucy glared at the pink haired boy "the name' LUCY" she growled angrily "Hey you picked one yet?" Natalie asked looking up "Make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu!" Patch called as the boy grabbed a job "Whoa 165 ,000 jewel to get rid of some thieves?" he exclaimed happy "Sounds good to me Natsu" Happy agreed

Natalie looked up at the master as romeo stood there "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" he asked worried romeo was only 6 years old and the son of one of the older wizards in the guild he was slim with straight dark hair and bangs that particularly covered his forehead with smaller strands popping out he had large eyes and a small nose he was wearing the a dark t-shirt with a "S" on the front he had light-colored shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button in other words he was adorable

Makarov put down his drink "Your starting to work my nerves Romeo your a wizards son have faith in your father and wait patiently for him" Makarov told the child Natalie looked at the floor she knew what it was like waiting for loved one to come home and romeo was only little "But sir he told me he'd be back in 3 days and he's been gone for over a week now!" he cried terrified and worried his voice breaking "If i remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakoba" the master mused "That's right and it's not that far from here so why won't you send someone to look for him!" romeo demanded "Listen kid your old man is a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" The master snapped driving the point home

Natsu watched the scene with interest a frown on his face "Now go home and have some milk and cookies and wait" The master ordered Romeo much to everyone surprise punched the master straight in the face tears leaking from his eyes "You jerk!" he yelled running away "I hate you all!" he blabbered "That's gotta be tough" Lucy remarked sadly "i know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried" Mira explained softly as the sound of wood breaking echoed the room a large crack in the request board where Natsu had shoved the job back "What do you think your doing you almost broke the board Natsu" Nab stated commented as the fire dragon slayer walked out Makarov just signed knowing where the boy was going Natalie followed seconds later talking in hushed whispers with her twin "Can you o this one without me?" she asked "Yeah I've got happy to watch my back" he answered "Natsu bring him home" Natalie said hugging her brother as they walked outside and through the town

"His doesn't look good master" Nab observed "You know how they can be bet there going up to Mt Hakoba to save Macao" nab added "When are they ever gonna learn or grow up?" Krov asked Nab "Who knows but going after Macao isn't gonna do anything but hurt his pride" Nab admitted rubbing the back of his head "Remember Nab we can't chose another's path just leave them be" Makarov signed

Lucy watched them go worried "Why did they get so upset?" Lucy wondered out loud "Probably because they and romeo have a lot in common i think Natsu see's himself in romeo and Natalie acts like a big sister" Mira answered much to Lucy's surprise "Just because we're members of fairy tail it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues we've all had our fair shares of suffering an lost" Mira explained

The twins walked silently through the town each with there own goals in mind as they stumbled across a crying romeo who was trying to wipe away the tears, Natsu ruffled his hair romeo looked up at the older boy who was already walking away, Natalie merely picked up the sad child waving her brother goodbye "Good'Luck!" she called "Your not going with him?" Romeo asked confused "No, i'm gonna stay right here with you" she replied taking the boy home.

The Next Day

Natalie and patch had gotten up early to make pancakes for romeo humming to some tune as she flipped another "Nat?" Romeo mumbled rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep dust "Yeah?" she asked turning round to face the 6-year-old "Has Natsu gone to get my dad?" he asked sleepily "yep and i'll tell you now my brother won't come back until he does" Natalie promised "But what if Natsu doesn't come back?" Romeo asked close to tears again "The i'm gonna go up there and personally going to kick there backsides" she told the boy as patch agreed "Natalie?" Romeo said "what?" she asked "Your burning breakfast" Romeo commented Natalie yelped spinning around to save the pancakes while patch and romeo laughed

Natalie patch and Romeo stared at the burnt pancakes on the plate "Y'know this is your fault" Natalie teased "You burnt them" Romeo stated "Shush!" Natalie hushed covering his mouth "We tell no one, come let's go get breakfast at the guild who knows i may even punch Grey if he's around" Natalie said scooping up the boy to settle him on her shoulders "Why?" Patch asked "Why not" she answered

"It because he though the table at you yesterday" patch guessed "Someone has to pay" she said shrugging Patch merely shock his head as they left the house locking the door behind them "So Romeo do you know what the exact job it was your dad took?" Natalie asked "i think it was something about the Vulcan's in The Mountain" he answered sadly "this is all my fault!" he bursted into tears Natalie removed him from her shoulders putting him on the ground to kneel in front of him "Now Romeo you listen to me, This is not your fault your dad took that job because he thought he could handle it not anything else you listening this's isn't your fault, it happens sometimes okay? now chin up your a wizard's son" she told him "Natalie's right romeo Natsu will bring him back" Patch reassured

"But-But i told him to get a job because all the other kids were bulling me!" he sobbed "Then he took the job to make you proud" Natalie remarked "Beside Natalie made Natsu take a job once he didn't come back for days not until your dad went to go get him" Patch said "Really?" Romeo asked "Yeah Me and my brother had a pretty bad fight and i said he couldn't do this job so he took it and didn't come home for ages until your dad got up and fetched him they came back bruised but i was too happy to care" She explained leading the way to the guild

...  
Meanwhile

"Oh why did ya come with us?" Natsu asked leaning over the bench of the carriage "I though maybe i could help" Lucy offered "Wow you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you" Lucy signed playing with her hair "It's just another reason to feel sorry for you!" she added holding her face Natsu glanced up offended "What's that suppose to mean?" he demanded lurching as another wave of sickness hit him "Oh nothing forget i said anything!" Lucy said quickly

thinking back to what Mira had told her "Many years ago Natsu and Natalie parents left and never came back well technically it wasn't there really parents but the ones who raised them they were actually dragons" Mira chirped "What they were really raised by a dragon!" Lucy had questioned unable to actually believe it Mira nodded continuing the story "when they were little a pair of dragons found them wondering the forest they took them in and taught them all they knew about culture and language and magic but one day the dragons disappeared never to return" Mira finished "So then that dragon must have been Igneel, but then who was Natalie looking for?" Lucy had asked "Natalie was looking for Chystrilla their mother figure" she answered "They live for the day they can see them again it's kinda cute don't ya think?" Mira giggled

the cart finally stopped and Natsu jumped up breathing fire "Alright we've stop moving!" he yelled revived dancing with happy opening the back doors revealed a Blizzard Natsu was unaffected by the cold weather "Where the heck are we Natsu! it's a frozen wasteland!" Lucy screamed over the wind together they made there way up the mountain "Why is it so cold i know where on the mountain but it's summer right now so it shouldn't be a Blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy cried shivering "That's what you get for wearing such light clothing" He pointed out

"Oh please your not dressed for it now hand over that blanket!" she demanded tugging on the packet blanket happy hung of his friend arms watching Lucy "she keep on talk huh?" Natsu said "Aye" happy agreed an idea popped into Lucy's head as she pulled out one of her gate keys "Open gate of the clock constellation Horologium!" she summoned the clock spirit "A clock whoa!" Natsu said impressed "that is so cool!" Happy added. Lucy quickly climbed inside the clock taking the blanket with her her mouth was moving "I Can't here you!" Natsu told her "She says i'm staying in here and im not coming out" Horologium said for her "Then why'd ya tag along?" Natsu questioned

"what kind of crazy job would force Makcao to come to a place this she inquires" Horologium answered Natsu folded his arms over his chest "You should have asked us that before you came with us" replied "he went to slay a Vulcan it's a big monster" Natsu answered simply walking away "I want to go back to the guild! she proclaims" The clock said "Go ahead be my guest i say back" Natsu replied

"Makcao where are you!" Natsu yelled "Makcao!" Happy called Natsu turned around quickly dodging the vulcan that had tried to kill him seconds before hand "That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed Natsu glared at the thing before it took off "Hey wait !" Natsu cried

...

Natalie chuckled chasing romeo around the park after breakfast the three of them had come to play tag Natalie was currently it as she chased after patch or romeo to tag one of them of course patch was cheating by flying away with romeo "that's cheating!" she cried out "No it's common sense!" Patch teased diving Natalie grinned jumping again only to miss them "Wanna play like that huh?" she grinned creating a crystal ball in her head firing it at them it wasn't big enough to do any damage but it would force them to the groun

d "Hey no magic!" Romeo said "Look who's talking!" she yelled back "How'd ya think Natsu and happy are doing?" Patch asked "Well Luce went with them so i reckon things are getting interesting and Lucy's freezing to death" Natalie replied cursing as she missed patch and romeo again  
...

Lucy was curled up inside her spirit trying to get warm again gasping as the Vulan picked up the giant clock "Me like human woman!" it announced drooling over the trapped Lucy Natsu grinned punching his hand causing a flame to erupt "So it can talk huh" Natsu said looking over to see the Vulcan had run of with Lucy "Don't just stand there hurry up and save me she yells furiously" Horologium relayed the message

The Vulan took Lucy to a large frozen cave "How did i get myself into this mess and what with his giant monkey why is he so excited she asks tearfully" Horologium said lucky felt a chill down her spin as the Vulcan look at her blushing "Woman!" he cheered as the spirit disappeared "where's you go Horologium don't you disappear on me!" she panicked "Sorry but my time is up take care" his voice said "Give me an Extension please!" she begged crying freaking out as the Vulcan stared lustfully at the celestial wizard

"hey ya big ape where's Makacao tell me!" Natsu yelled running towards them before he slipped on the ice sliding right past them and crashing into the wall "Wow that wasn't call why does he feel like he needs to make an entrance every time!" Lucy cried face palming as the vulcan danced around the room "Yo monkey where is my friend?" Natsu asked standing up

Lucy darted behind him "You understand me right? he's a human man now tell me where he is!" Natsu requested as the vulcan put his hand to his chin in thought "That's right where are you hiding him!" Natsu demand pointing at the large white ape while Lucy watched shocked "Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" she questioned.

the vulan smiled pointing to the left "hey i think he's gonna show me" he said running to the open whole in the cave "Makcao!" He yelled before the vulcan pushed him out of the cave and into the darkness below "Natsu!" Lucy yelled "Aw Man Natalie's gonna kill me" she muttered the vuclan danced around overjoyed the boy was gone "No like man me like woman" he cheered "This is bad news!" Lucy said to herself before finding her courage

grabbing a different key Lucy summoned her spirit "Open gate of the golden Bull Taurus!" she called the large muscular bull "i should warn you monkey boy Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit i have a contract with" she declared "Oh wow miss Lucy i almost forgot what a nice figure you have c'mon and give me a smooch" he commented "oh yeah i forget he's a bi perv too" she signed "Don't touch my woman!" the vuclan yelled "Your woman?" Taurus demanded outraged "get em!" Lucy ordered as the bull grabbed his ax charging at the monster the vulcan dodged countering with a punch "He's fast!" Lucy said

Natsu roared kicking Lucy's Spirit unconscious "hey Lucy how come there are more monsters now then when i left?" Natsu asked pointing at the vulcan while Lucy raged "You just hurt one of my spirits dummy!" she yelled "Did i?" he asked confused "No him dummy the bull! Wait how where you able to survive that fall?" she asked Natsu smirked at her "Happy came to save me" he answered

"thanks little buddy" he said to the flying cat "Aye and i wouldn't want Natalie to get mad at me" the blue cat shuddered at the thought of the other dragon slayer "Yeah" Natsu agreed "So you can handle over mode of transportation but flying with happy's okay?" she questioned annoyed "What kin of stupid question is that?" Natsu asked put off by Lucy's behavior "Happy isn't a mode of transportation his my friend i mean duh!" he said indignantly "Your right it was totally wrong of me to compare the two!" she replied sarcastically

...

Natalie signed looking at the clouds "i should' have gone with them" she said "Why do you think something bad happened?" Patch asked "Please it's my brother your talking about of course something's happened" she replied "Do you think there alright?" Romeo asked "Very likely but i'm his sister i'm gonna worry about him and happy" she answered "Rabbit!" she pointed to the rabbit shaped cloud

"Natsu pretty lucky to have you watch him" Romeo commented "Really i think it's the other way round" Natalie said looking at the boy "I mean Natsu was the one that always took care of me" she added "What's it like having a brother?" Romeo asked "Well at times it can be fun and others it can be down right annoying but if i need him he's always there like i am for him" She explained "candle!" Patch yelled gesturing to the cloud

"So this is were you've been all day?" Loke asked "Yeah so?" Patch replied "Nothing i thought you would have gone with Natsu" He remarked "Nah i stayed with romeo Lucy went with him though" she told him frowning slightly "What do like her?" Loke teased "No it's not that" Natalie signed "It just that she's with my brother and i don't know if i can trust her to look out for him i trust happy, but i know what Natsu's like what if Luce get's him killed or injured?" she questioned worried "Your brother can handle himself Nat Like my dad!" romeo cheered "he bloody better" she replied causing them to laugh

...

"you listen up i consider everyone in the fairy tail guild my friend weather it's gramps or Mira or even those annoying jerks Grey and Elfman happy, Natalie,patch and Lucy too there all my friends" Natsu yelled kicking the vulcan "Which is why i'm not leaving without Makcao!" he yelled breathing out flames, the vulcan smashed into the ground sending a spray of icicles at the dragon slayer the ice melting on contact "Your ice attack has no effect of fire!" he yelled as steam filled the cave.

Natsu looked at the vulcan which now had a large ax "Well that's not good" he commented Natsu dodged each swipe of the ax before slipping on the ice once more the vulcan took it's chance swimming the ax again Natsu quickly caught it in his hands struggling slightly at the weight put on it Natsu gritted his teeth melting the blade

while Lucy tried to wake up her spirit so he would take his ax back to spirit world small droplets of melted metal fell into Natsu's mouth "Whoa is he melting it with just he's body heat?" she said her eyes wide in shock "Oh yeah now i've got the fire in my belly!" he said spitting the hardened pieces of metal at the vulcan forcing it back "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he yelled punching the creature with all his force "You beat him!" Happy cried "Yeah but wasn't his monkey meant to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked

"Oh right forgot about that" Natsu admitted rubbing the back of his head as the vulcan vanished into a bright light leave behind Makcao's broken and bleeding body While happy explained what a vulcan was Natsu patched up his friends injures "Makcao on't you die on me ya hear? Romeo's waiting for you open your eyes!" he said worried thankfully he did "Your okay!" Natsu said happily "It so good to be back i got 19 of those brutes but the 20th that's the one that got me i'm so angry with myself i can't bare to go home an face romeo" Makcao said sadly "Come don't be like that you beat 19 monsters!" Natsu encouraged "No way there were 20 of those big monkeys? and he took on the job all by himself?" She thought amazed

Natsu gave his hand for the older wizard "Now let's go home before Natalie kill us beside your boy's been waiting for ya" Natsu joked smiling helping Makcao up "i can even begin to compare myself to them" Lucy thought "Why are you grinning like that Lucy it's creepy" Happy told her "I'll show you creepy watch your back" she hissed at the cat.

...

Patch flew over head as they took romeo home they had waited the whole day without any sign the others had returned and Natalie was finding it hard to comforted Romeo when she was worried about her twin and happy loke had done a good job of keeping them in high spirits earlier but he had left a couple of hours ago with his girlfriends "What did they even say romeo?" Natalie asked it had been bothering her all day

_"Fairy tail wizards are a joke" One had said "everyone knows there just a bunch of drunken cowards" His friend had added "i'm gonna be a knight when i grow up not some dumb wizard" The 3rd taunted "yeah there dirty and the smell like booze" the first one added later when he was at the guild"Please dad go to the board and take a job i can't handle all this teasing anymore" romeo ha begged his dad_

Natalie hugged the crying boy "Hey Romeo! Natalie!" Natsu called causing them to look up romeo stared in frozen shock at seeing his beaten dad before tackling him and screaming dad "Natsu!" Natalie copied the younger boy "You came back i'm so sorry" he sobbed "No i'm sorry for making you worry" Makcao said hugging his son "No it's okay i can handle it because i'm a wizard son!" Romeo replied "if those bullies pick on you again here's what i want you to say can your old man beat 19 monsters all by himself because mine can" Makcao told him

the twins and Lucy turned around leaving the father and son alone to have there Reunion "How come you were so worried?" Natsu asked "Your my twin i always worry" she answered smiling "Thanks for watching him Luce happy" Natalie thanked "Natsu! Happy! Patch! Natalie Thank you!" he called "No problem little buddy" Natsu called back "Lucy! thank you for helping them bring my daddy back to me!" he added Lucy smiled and waved "oh I've gotta quickly do something" Natalie said darting off

skidding to a stop in front of a house and knocking on the door "Hello can i help you?" The woman asked "Yes may i speak to Leon, David and salis for a second?" she asked polity the woman nodded calling the 3 boys down "Who are you!" One of them demanded "I'm a drunken cowardly fairy tail wizard boys" she replied as fear loomed on there faces "Now say what you like about us but if you EVER tease Romeo again i will hunt you down and i will give you reasons to be scared of me got it?" She snapped the terrified boys nodded "Good now be good boys and don't tell anyone okay?" she chirped running off to go to her guild

* * *

**There you go the second chapter this was a lot harder to write then the last one but none the less i hope you enjoyed Please review to let me now if you ACTUALLY like the story or not i'm a big girl i can handle nasty comments **

**Till next time - shadow**


	3. Invade The Everlue Mansion

**hey here i am with a new chapter and i think i'm gonna stick with the anime version of airy tail rather then the manga just because i find it easier to get the detail as you've gathered from the last chapter i suck at writing fight scenes even while watching them so i'm sorry for that i apologize for any and all mistakes but enjoy regardless- Shadow P.s I changed this around some and i have used fairy tail Wiki for bits and pieces namely description the house**

**Once again i do not own fairy tail nor will i ever however i do own Natalie, Patch and Crystillia **

* * *

_I don't believe in the kind of magic in my books,_

_But I do believe something magical can __happen _

_when you read a good book_

_J.K Rowling _

**Infiltrate the everlue mansion**

"C'mon i wanna see Lucy's new place!" Patch said pulling along Natalie "Yeah!" Happy agreed shoving Natsu's leg to try and get him to move "Alright" He answered running own the street "Wait shouldn't we at least ask?" Natalie asked following him it took about 10 minutes to find Lucy's new apartment "Kinda small" Patch noted "Who cares!" Natsu chuckled

"Hey what you doing?" He asked his sister who was scaling the building "I'm being helpful" she replied "How?" Patch question floating up beside her "What kind of people leave the windows open any one could walk in" Natalie grinned mischievously sneaking  
into the house

"Sometimes i wonder who gets us in more trouble you are her" Happy signed "Who cares!" Natsu repeated copying his sister's example as they sneaked in as well Patch and Happy had immediately gone to the fridge digging out any fish Lucy might of made along with any milk parking themselves on the table while Natsu and Natalie dived for the chair with a bag of crisps

Natalie shoved her brother off the chair making her self comfortable while the boys made a mess and devoured everything Lucy had

It was only moments later that she walked through the door in nothing but a towel "Hey Lucy!" They called waving at her "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom!" She cried shocked it quickly faded to anger as she kicked them into the wall "Get the heck out you jerks!" she yelled "Jesus we only came round to check out your new pad" Natsu said confused holding his red check "Aye!" Patch and Happy  
agreed

"i told you we should have asked" Natalie whispered "Oh yeah? well what you call checking out i call barging in!" she fumed "And i'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking and entering!" she added clearly pissed off

"Whoa she's scary" Natalie said "We were just trying to be friendly" Natsu insisted "yeah well this a serious invasion of my privacy" She snapped "It's was Happy's idea!" Patch lied frightened of the other girl "It was not!" Happy defended scratching the walls "Nice place you got here" he complimented "Let's try and keep it that way alright!" she cried alarmed it had taken hours to get the wallpaper right

"Hey what's all this?" the twins chorused looking at the paper Lucy gasped kicking them both across the room "NOTHING!" She screamed clutching the paper's close shaking in anger or embarrassment "So you kick us in the face over nothin?" Natsu asked "Yeah maybe i would now will you please go home!" she begged close to crying in frustration "Aw but you place is way more exciting" Natalie said happily "I hate  
boys!" Lucy cried Natalie got the idea and picked up the two cats while dragging her brother out into the living room so Lucy could get dressed and collect herself

"Behave!" Natalie warned as Lucy walked in wearing a red top and shorts "You want tea?""She grounded out still angry at them "Please" Patch said "Do you have any fish?" Happy asked before patch could cover his mouth

Lucy sat own tapping her hand against her face as she glared at the uninvited guests "Look i just moved in and i'm not ready for guests yet so about you guys drink your tea and say thanks and get out you got that?" She said

the twins sat in the chairs like small children being told off while happy stood proudly on the table "Aww talk about cold-hearted" Natsu mumbled "Ice cold" Happy added as Natalie face-palmed shaking her head "What it cat" Lucy hissed as Natsu got an idea gasping "Hey i know why don't you show us all those key guys you like collect!" Natsu said hopefully "For your information there called celestial spirits" Lucy said annoyed the twins however looked amazed "How many celestial spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy asked

Lucy smiled showing off her key ring "Six so far" she said proudly "Not to brag or anything but i even have a couple different types of them" She said bragging Taking off the 3 silver keys she had "The silver keys are the ones you can magic shop" she explained "I've got Horologium the clock, Crux the southern cross and lyra the harp" She said each key had a different pattern looking like the thing they were named after she then pulled out her 3 golden keys "But it's the golden ones that are super rare there's only 12 in total and they open the gate of the zodic I've got Taurus The Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer and that last one is Cancer the Giant Crab" she said

it was funny the way their faces lit up at the mention and thought of a giant crab they could eat "Giant Crab!" Natsu yelled drooling "Giant crab leg!" Patch repeated "Giant crab!" Happy cheered "i've never met anyone who was obsessed with food as you guys are" Lucy signed astonished as a though popped into her head startling the twins out of there lust filled crab daydream "That reminds me i need to make a  
contract with the key i bought in Hargeon" she said getting up "I don't suppose you guys are interested in seeing a how a celestial wizard makes a contract with a celestial spirit" she offered

Natalie an patch nodded while Happy and Natsu talked in hushed whispered conspiring "I hope it's not some brutal blood pact" Happy whispered worried "It sounds like a pain in the butt to me" Natsu replied even thought everyone could hear their "Whispers" "Um i can hear you so leave my butt out of this" Lucy said dryly "You sure you two are related?" Lucy redirected the question the the female dragon slayer Natalie shock her head sadly

Lucy grabbed the key "Alright now pay attention i call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits i beckon you to my side at once cast threw the gate" Lucy chanted "Open gate of The Canis Minor Nikora!" she said as light spun round the room forming patterns collecting together to create a liquid like golden ball Natalie watched amazed the golden ball then formed a head an body leaving in it's place a white dog with black bead like eyes an a carrot like noise he was tiny and shaking

"Nice try" Happy and Natsu reassured thinking something had gone "Shut up i meant to do that" She yelled irritated Natalie titled her head at the creature before hugging it "Awww he's so cute!" She gushed cuddling the spirit as the other's stared in disbelief "You think so?" Natsu asked baffled by his sister "It doesn't take much magic to get these little guys out the gate so a lot of the time wizards keep them as pets" Lucy explained taking Nikora from the dragon slayer

Natalie got up and stood next to the others as they talked in whispers again "y'know this whole pet thing doesn't sit right me with me" patch said "Not with a weird master like loony here" Natsu inputted "My name is Lucy and i can still here you" Lucy called grabbing a pen and pad before sitting in front of the spirit to create a contract

"Well let's start working on our contact" Lucy said cheerfully as Nikora nodded "Are you free Mondays?" Lucy asked as he shook his head Lucy jotted it down "Tuesdays?" she asked as he nodded again she  
wrote it down "Wednesdays?" She asked

Natalie and her friends sat drinking there tea wide eyes and slightly disappointed at the turn of events "I do not have the patience to do that" Natalie commented "We know" Happy said biting his fish "It does seem rather boring" her twin agreed "I'd loose the contract" Patch signed

"Great well that just about does it!" Lucy said happily as Nikora jumped up Natsu and Happy leaned over Lucy's shoulder "well that was pretty easy" Happy said "yep" Natsu agreed "It may seem silly to you but's it's really important you see a celestial wizards contract relies on the promise made bewteen the wizard an the spirit which is why i make i a point to always keep my promises got it?" Lucy said proudly "Okay yeah" Natalie said "Okay i just need to come up with a name" Lucy said banding her fist on her palm "I though his name was Nikora?" Patch asked

Lucy turned round to address the cat "No that the species" she answered "Oh i know come here plue!" she cooed holding out her arms for the walking dog "Plue huh?" They four chorused "I think it's the cutest  
name ever right plue?" she asked hugging him "You sure he's cool with that?" Natsu asked concerned "Sure why wouldn't he be?" lucy responded

"So even though his sign is the little dog he dose't bark isn't that a little strange?" Happy commented "Your a cat i don't hear you meowing over there" Lucy shot back as plue waddled over to the two cats dancing "What's he doing?" Lucy asked Natsu shot up "Aw man your right about that plue!" he declared grinning and thumbs upping the white dog as blue grinned copying him "You can understand him!" Lucy yelled taken a back before the fire dragon slayer silently started at the the girl "What is your deal?" She asked creeped out Natsu stood up grinning "Alright then it's settled!" he declared "Your both gonna be apart of our team!" Natalie finished for her brother as the two cat's jumped up

"Your team?" She questioned baffled "Aye even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another so members that get along together really well get together to form teams within the guild that way jobs that are too tough for one person to take can get done by a team!" happy explained "Awesome! Lets do it!" she said ecstatic fist bumping the twins "Cool so your gonna work with us?" Natalie inquired "Yeah you have my word" she promised evil grins formed on the twin's faces "Okay team then let's get to work!" Natsu announced showing Lucy the job they had picked out earlier

"I've got her first job right here!" Natsu said waving the request about while Lucy rambled about how happy she was and everything was happening so fast before snatching away the job "Now lets see what you got for me" she said as Natalie and Natsu shared a evil look "So it's Shirotsume no way 200,000 jewels for taking some book from some rich guy duke Everlue?" Lucy read

Natalie chuckled looking at the dancing Happy, Patch and Plue "Should be a breeze right?" Natalie said pleased with herself "Oh please note that everlue is a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with blonde hair !" She read shakly "We know a blonde haired girl don't we?" Natsu asked Happy "Yep and i bet we can find her a maids uniform!" Happy commented

"Why you sneaky little...THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried outraged and alarmed Lucy collapsed to the floor glumly "It's a good thing celestial wizards don't go back on there promises right? because now your stuck with us" Natsu said looking at patch "BUT YOU TRICKED ME!" she yelled "Aw lighten up will ya now try getting into character by addressing Patch and Happy as master" Natalie ordered "No way!" she  
yelled back

Later

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today master is there anything i can get for you?" Lucy asked grinning pay back was a bitch "I could really use a barf bag right about now" Natsu said turning green again as Natalie rubbed his back "I playing the part as the master so i should be giving the orders!" happy protested waving his little arms around for emphases "Such up you stupid feline!" Lucy snapped "Oh hey Natsu?" She asked "What's up?" he replied shakily "I was just wondering why you picked me to join your team" she answered "I LOVE YOU NATALIE!" Happy declared with tears as the pinkette handed over a fish to the blue cat

"Because you seem like a nice person" he answered "But your just so weird" he added much to His sisters amusement "Anyway i'm totally shocked about my first real job i know i'm gonna rock it!" she announced "Really? i though you were upset about it" Patch said "Yeah i was mad at first but if these perv like pretty girls then i guess i'm perfect for the job" she bragged "All you human look alike to me" Patch commented "Patch you only hang around me and Natsu and were twins we're meant to look alike" Natalie said shaking her head with a small smile

"Okay we should work out the reward scale since i'm doing most of the work i think we should split 60, 10,10,10,10" Lucy said happily "Lucy i'm being a maid to i'm just gonna wear a wig" Natalie told her "Then why am i coming along?" she demanded "Because Natsu woulnd't let me go in without someone else"she signed "You only want 10?" Happy piped up "I was the 60!" she cried

And then...

"That's the last time i'm riding one of those" Natsu claimed "Brother mine you say that all the time" Natalie quipped "Man i'm starving" he complained "Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked looking at the fire dragon slayer "Oh yeah that's a great idea why don't you just eat plue or your cow while we're at it" he grumbled "Why would i do something like that!" she said alarmed "it's kinda the same thing" Natalie answered "So let me get this straight you can eat fire but just not your own? that's kinda lame" she said

They soon spotted a restaurant "Whoa let's stop and get a bite!" he said happily "nah i'm alright but you guys enjoy" Lucy said walking off "What is it with her? we should be eating together as a team" Natsu said "Oh well" Natalie added walking inside followed by patch it wasn't long before they were all stuffing there faces "makes sure you save all the fat stuff for Lucy" the twins said in union

"From the looks of things that's what she likes the most!" happy said "Hold on right there cat what's that suppose to mean?" Lucy demanded wearing a maids outfit "Lucy!" Natsu greeted "Come boys Don't be shy i know i look super cute in this uniform" She stated smugly the boy's jaws dropped "Have you had enough food master or should i bring you more you wish is my command ?" Lucy asked "Oh and Natalie i got you one to!" Lucy added pulling out an identical uniform

"What do we do we were joking about the uniform but she took it seriously!" Happy whispered "I guess where going to have to go along with it on't say anything okay" Natsu whispered "I am not wearing that!" Natalie protested "I Can hear you!" Lucy said loudly "Never mind we better go meet Mr Melon" Patch said as Natalie paided for their dinner

the 5 of them made there way to the the large manor "My name is Kaby Melon pleased to meet you" he greeted Kaby was a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair.

Kaby was wearing a tattered green suit with a red tie. "He said Melon!" Happy said drooling "Aw man you have a nasty name!" Natsu copied "Stop being rude guys!" Lucy abolished Natalie shock her head "I'm sorry for my brother and happy" Natalie apologized Kaby laughed "Don't worry i get that alot" kaby said cheerfully

"Well first things first allow me to tell you about the job" he explained "Okay" Patch replied "It's pretty straight forward Duke Everlue had a book called daybreak in his possession i would like you to burn it for me" He said "No prob" Natalie started "I'll burn the whole place down if you want" Natsu continued lighting his finger of fire grinning "He like's fire" Natalie added "I'm not going to jail for arson because of you two!" Lucy snapped "May i ask why sir"? Lucy requested Natsu folded his arms "For 200,000 jewels who the heck cares?" Her brother said

"The rewards had been raised to 2 million" Kaby stated much to there amazement "I'm sorry i though you were aware of the pay change" Kaby apologized "2 million split 5 ways?" Natsu cried holding his head "I sink at math but that's alot!" he cried "4 hundred thousand" Natalie answered for him only for her to be ignored "I know me and patch get 1 million and You and Natalie 1 million and lucy can have the rest!" Happy said

"That sounds fair" Natsu agreed "Then i get nothing!" "Why' ya raise the reward?" Patch inquired curious Kaby hands tensed "Well because it means that much to me that book must be destroyed no matter the cost " he said heart-broken

Natsu glared setting his head on fire as Lucy jumped back surprised "oh yeah? i'm fired up now! let's do this!" he cried grabbing hold of the girl before running out of there full speed "Aye!" Happy agreed  
flying over head with patch

the Everlue Mansion was a large building based around symmetry Natalie counted at least three floors, each held pitched tiled roof, near the baclony, and railings, which seemed to make up the main structure.

The two sections of the large balcony were linked by a bridge that sat out the back of the main roof, with each Roof holding a pair of towers, Natalie counted 4 towers in total. The building's walls were all decorated with huge windows,

the windows were rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sports arched tops in the central part they also had smaller windows on the bottom floor The entrance was near the central under eight windows. all of which were intricately decorated.

The whole building was surrounded by a square metal fence, with a large square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by decorative spheres, the closed gate form an "X", and a curious pattern kind of like snakeskin.

Inside there was a small lawn, and surrounded by it was a square stone road, connected to the front pathway that lead to the main entrance tidy round bushes stood beside them.

"Excuse me there was an opening for a maid position hello?" Lucy called from the front gate standing in her maid uniform next to her stood Natalie"Don't screw up guys!" Natsu whispered hiding behind the tree Natalie jumped out of the way as the ground beneath her collapsed as a huge overweight pink haired woman jumped out landing on the floor the woman made the ground shake Lucy gasped startled by her appearance "So your maids!" She demanded glaring at the girl "yeah!" Lucy squeaked

"So i assume your here because you saw the ad master place in the paper" She assumed as another person jumped out from the ground he was a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He had a curled mustache which directly protruded from his nostrils, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. "did i here the word master!" he said twirling his mustache

"Lets see here" he mused staring at the girls intently "Well i sure hope you like what you see" Lucy flirted "Look but don't touch" Natalie snapped crossing her arms over her chest he stared at Lucy first "I'll pass scram ugly" He said dismissively "However your friend is ugly as well..." Natalie was about to punch the man "But she as an interesting temper fine i will test you out as my maid you have 4 hours to impress me" he said turning around "Not without Lucy i'm not!" she snapped "Oh my dear i think you will" he said leaving as his huge maid picked up Lucy "You heard the man ugly" the lady taunted

"Sorry but a man of my stature have certain standards to uphold" he said grinning as 4 very ugly maids jumped out of the ground behind him "I only hire the finest of the fair" he said proudly as his maids  
started flaunting over him Lucy darted back to the tree in tears "Just couldn't do it huh?" Natsu said annoyed "I tried! but that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind" she protested in tears

"Okay i guess will just have to resort to old plan T it should be easier with Natalie inside" Natsu said "In case you've forgotten we don't have any way of talking to her!" Lucy said "In case you forgotten there twins" Patch stated "Wait! your telling me they can talk telepathically?" Lucy asked amazed "That use to to be the only Way Nat would talk when she was little" Natsu explained "Haven't done it in a while  
though" he added closing his eyes in concentration

_"Nat?"_ Natalie jumped hearing her brother's voice in her head "Natsu?" she replied aloud before realizing her mistake checking to see if anyone had heard her _"Natsu?_" she tried again this time silently _"Nat! we're going with plan T any way in?"_ He asked _"give me a moment to find a window or something and tell Lucy what plan T even means!"_ she replied breaking of the connection to search for a window or something

"What she say?" Patch asked "Plan t is in Motion" he answered "yeah that big fat jerk is gonna pay for this" Lucy raged "What a sec what's plan T?" Lucy asked "TAKE EM BY STORM!" Happy yelled "That's not a plan!" Lucy protested _" roof left side 2nd window_" Natalie's voice echoed in his head "Thanks sis" He replied

Patch and Happy flew the two them to the balcony Natsu found the window and melted it "Jesus this isn't exactly taking them by storm i still think we should have busted though the front door" Natsu  
grumbled both tho Lucy and inside his head to his sister "i told you i'm not gonna go to jail for you" Lucy said

Natalie popped her head out the window "I though you wanted revenge on the guy?" Natsu said "oh i'll get my revenge" she warned dangerously "No only am i gonna burn his book i'm gonna use his tooth brush to clean the toilet" She revealed grinning evily "That's gross, Cool, but gross" Natalie commented yanking them inside Patch finding his normal spot oh her head

Leading them through the attic it was basically a museum "Whoa what is this a store room?" Lucy asked jumping back as Happy jumped out wearing a skull "Check me out Natsu!" he announced excited "Your looking fierce Happy" Natsu told him "I wanna look fierce too!" Patch cried waving his hands "You already do Baby boy" Natalie said dusting off the old nick-name for the cat

And so began the hunt for the library the 5 of them opening every door they could find Lucy finding the golden toilet with his face craved on it "That is creepy" Natalie stated disgusted "Are we gonna search every room in this place!" Natsu demanded sneaking along the wall "Well yeah" Natalie signed "Well i say let's take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is" Natsu suggested

"The whole idea here is kinda not to be seen you big dummy" Lucy remarked "You gotta be stealthy like a ninja" Lucy explained "Like a Ninja" The twins whispered deep in though "what's going on inside that strange head of yours" Lucy wondered as the ground behind them cracked open an the 5 maids jumped out "Intruders Virgo!" they yelled"Let's crush them girls!" Virgo ordered

Happy jumped up wearing the skull "ROAR!" he shouted scaring them "AHHH A MONSTER!" they screamed as Natalie punched them "NINJA POWER!" Natalie roared "Virgo crush!" Virgo countered swan diving onto her "Hey you can take of that mask now!" Lucy said as Natalie lifted Virgo off her launching the maid in to the air dragon kicking her for good measure landing gracefully on the floor while her brother and happy intimidated a ninja they kept it up till they found the huge library "whoa!" Lucy breathed "there are many books in this library" Natsu stated "Aye" Happy agreed "Who would have thought everlue was a major bookworm" Natalie noted "Let's start looking!" Nastu cheered jumping up and down with Happy an Patch

"How are we ever going to find one stupid book in this place?" Lucy signed shifting through the top shelf "Ohh this one has lot of pictures" Natsu cried gleefully looking at the book "Look it's a book on fish!" Happy called Lucy shock her head looking down at them "Natalie your meant to be looking for the book not reading them!" Lucy snapped as her brother pulled out a golden covered book called daybreak

"Look at this one is't sparkly!" he proclaimed showing off the sparkly book "Hey would you two get serious and start looking for the book we need!" Lucy snapped her brown eyes widening when she saw the book gasping "It's Daybreak!" she gasped "Have we been here that long?" Patch asked "You found it!" Happy cried "I did?" Natsu replied shocked "He did?" Natalie mirrored "2 million jewel here we come" Lucy  
announced

"Alright spark it up natsu!" Natalie told him as natsu's fist engulfed itself in flames "Well that was easy!" Happy observed Lucy snatched the book away from the pyro manic "Hold on a second i know that name  
i didn't know this was written by zekua Melon!" she yelled happily "Zekua?" The twins asked "he was an amazing wizard and novelist i'm such a huge fan i was total positive i'd read every signal sentence he'd written this must be an unpublished novel" Lucy gushed over the book Natalie shock her head at Lucy "Yeah who cares it all burns the same to me" Natsu commented inginting his finger of fire "Don't you dare come near this book!" she ordered shielding it away

"But what about the mission?" Natalie asked "Just forget about the mission!" Lucy begged "failure is not an option!" Happy stated as they tried to corner Lucy and take the book "Let's just say we burned the book i'll keep it a secret!" she begged"I'm not a lair" The twins responded "now hand over the book" Natalie ordered

the ground shock as everlue jumped from the ground "Well well what do we have here? thieves that are trying to pilfer daybreak from me are you?" he demanded the twins stood there ground ready to fight if need be "see slow poke this is all your fault!" Natsu blamed pointing at everlue "Um sorry about that" she replied meekly "I knew all you low type wizards were coming in here to take something of mine i never would have guessed it was that stupid book" He growled "stupid?" Natsu mumbled Lucy got lost in thought "Soo this works out great if it's so stupid Lucy can keep it" Natalie said calmly "IT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT SO GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF!" Everlue yelled outraged

"Greedy guts" Lucy insulted Natalie grimaced as everlue picked his noise "Shut your trap ugly" he shot back "Will you hand over that book so we can get this over with already?" Natsu demanded impatiently "Wait i'm not giving it to you!" She cried "Lucy! This is our job!" he finally snapped everyone stared at Lucy in shock as she sat down reading it "Well at least let me read it first!" she replied "read it now?!" they all shouted "I've had enough how dare you put your filthy hands on my belongs now come forth vanish brothers!" he

ordered as the two book cases separated revealing the two men "You called upon us sir?" One asked "Can you believe this little punks are from the fairy tail guild take about a bunch of runts!" the other added "there from the southern wolves a mercenary guild!" Patch informed them as the twins cracked there knuckles "So you've got body guards do ya?" they chorused

"The southern wolves are always hungry for fresh game say your prays thieves" Everlue said cocky "Hey and hold them off for a while i'm not sure but i think this book holds some kind of secret" Lucy said running off "Right" Natalie promised "I'm going after the girl make sure they don't leave here!" everlue ordered burring his way underground "Happy patch help Lucy" Natsu ordered "Are you sure you'll you don't need us here?" They asked worried "No thanks i think it's time i had some bonding time with my brother don't you?" Natalie grinned "We'll be fine" Natsu added

"Whoa you sure talk big for a little guy" The black haired idiot said "Perhaps we should put them in there place" the other commented "So your a fire wizard?" He asked "Yeah but how's you know that" Natsu questioned "We saw the fire in your hands when you tried to burn the book" The black haired guy answered

"And you are a crystal wizard a rare choice" he continued "and how's ya figure that?" Natalie asked "when you fought Virgo speckles of crystal's came off even though you didn't use a seen spell" he replied "So it's obvious your both ability type wizards" he observed

"So i guess you know what happens when you play with fire!" Natsu said being swallowed by burning red flames "You get burned!" he cried fire punching them the attack was blocked by his frying pan "Crystals aren't just pretty either" Natalie snapped encasing her fists with a crystal like light attacking the second one

"I'm sorry kid but fighting fire wizards is something we do well" he told them using the frying pan to push Natalie and Natsu away they dodged out the way as the black haired mage attacked followed by the frying pan again sending them crashing threw the door landing on the golden statue of everlue "Fairy tail may be a big guild an all but you pathetic wizards are no match against trained mercenary's like us" they bragged

"If that your best your dead wrong" Natalie told them bluntly _"You take blue i want the white jerk"_ Natalie said telepathically referring to the color of there clothes_ "Got it"_ Natsu replied "Huh these kids really thing they can beat us?" Blue asked "Do you happen to know what a wizards greatest weakness is?" The other asked they both balked at the question "You talking about motion sickness!" Natsu cried as Natalie replied "Spiders!""Er i think they may be more of a personal problem" White answered confused "Are they making fun of us?" Blue snapped angry "There weakness is there bodies!" White told them

attacking quickly they both dodged faster then light as the attack came down destroying the status tongue "Since wizards have to focus so intently on there mental abilities they often negate their bodies" White explained as blue attacked

from behind Natalie ducked out of the way and Natsu jumped to the floor "On the other hand if they focus too much on there physical state they can't perform strong spell" blue informed them "Is there gonna be a quiz?" Natalie asked annoyed launching an attack on the white haired idiot while her brother jumped at the blue one "Combo?" Blue asked dodging Natsu

"Yes" his brother replied ducking away from Natalie "Heaven an earth annihilation!" they yelled vanishing from sight "Look to the skies and the earth attacks!" White yelled swinging at Natsu. Natalie growled blocking the attack for him as they escaped the psycho's grasp onto the balcony "Look towards earth and we strike from the heavens!" Blue yelled from above them this time Natsu defended Natalie but they still got crushed to the ground

"You have witnessed the true power of the vanish brothers" white said "It's an attack very few have been able to survive" blue added as the twins stood up "Guess we one of the few huh? sorry guys" They said bored "No way!" the brothers cried shocked "Now i'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu said

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he unleashed the fury of his fires while Natalie attacked from behind them "CRYSTAL DRAGON ROAR!" she copied as flamed sharp crystal dust combined with her brother's fire as the attack got absorbed by the frying pan throwing the fires back at them the twins ate there respective fires

Natalie consuming the crystal flames while Natsu ate the returned fire much to the brother's horror "now let me show you something FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled "CRYSTAL DRAGON TALON ATTACK!" she yelled the magical energy combined exploding the whole house turning it into nothing more then a pile of burnt rubble the vanish brothers knocked out cold on the floor "I think we over did it again" Natalie commented rubbing the back of her neck "Yeah i think we did" Natsu agreed looking at the rubble "Still it was fun" she added "Yeah and we burnt every book but the one we were meant to" her brother chuckled reminding them of Lucy

"We'd better go save her" they said darting off...

* * *

**Well that ends this half of the chapter I hope you enjoyed this chapter just a heads up The next Chapter won't be out till at least Thursday maybe Friday since i have to go in for a science ISA at school tomorrow damn i hate school and my sister but neverless till next time - Shadow **

**please Review**


	4. Dear Kaby

**Hello Sorry this one is a little late it gave me a bit of trouble and i'm sorry but i still can't write an action scene. I apologoize for all and any mistakes i have made but i hope you enjoy non the less oh and thank you LolaRose-347 for the review - Shadow**

**I do not nor will i ever own fairy tail i do however own Natalie and Patch **

**and i should mention none of the quotes are mine xx**

* * *

_The greatest gift_

_i ever had came from God _

_I call him Dad_

Dear Kaby

Both Happy an Patch Attacked Everlue making the man lose his grip on the blonde "Happy! Patch!" she said relived the two cat drifted over the running water grinning before there wings vanished making them fall into the dirty water "Happy! Patch i'm so glad to see you!" she said "What's this flying cats?" Everlue asked glaring at the two of them "The names happy!" he said mumbled through the water

"And i'm Patch!" Patch added "i wouldn't stay in there if i where you" Lucy commented baffled and disgusted by them "But the water's so nice" Happy replied floating around in it as patch scrambled to the side to get out Lucy face-palmed "That's sewer water happy" She signed

Lucy focused her attention Back on everlue pulling out her golden gate key "Look's like the tables have turned but if you let me keep the book i'll think about going easy on you although i tempted to give you a good smack" She told him standing her ground

"Oh? a celestial wizard but for a reader you seem to be a differentiate in your term of phrase the tables have turned implies the weaker party have rallied together to claim victory but there's no way you and those stupid cats could ever defeat me and my diver magic" He bragged glaring at the wizard before diving underground "So he does that using magic i had no idea everlue was a wizard too?" Patch admitted looking at the whole weary of where everlue now may appear.

The good new was that Happy Finally climbed out of the sewer

"Happy you smell!" Lucy cried as everlue attacked his arm jetting from the ground in an attempt to steal the book back from the girl Lucy successfully dodged each and every attempt he had diving out of the way before he could grab the book from here "Look i now the whole story now! it's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character name duke everlue!" Lucy snapped grinding her teeth at the man

"You serious?" Happy asked "I don't now if i'd call the protagonist Trashy but yes the story itself is crap and to think it was written by the great Zekua Melon" he said creating wholes through out the whole structure throwing off there ability to tell where we was going to strike from

"Inexcusable!" he hissed lunging at Lucy, Lucy swiftly dodged there attacks being thrown at her as everlue danced about in his motions "I can't believe your arrogance you forced him to write it!" Lucy snarled "Arrogance? moi? the word doesn't even begin to describe, to tell my story is a honor no matter the circumstances" He explained forcefully

Rocks fell from the holes in the ceiling crashing to the ground "Then why did you blackmail him?" Lucy demanded "Blackmail?" Patch cried shocked "What's the big deal he just needed so extra encouragement to take the job" Everlue smirked from behind Lucy "Oh really?" Lucy snapped sarcastically as everlue started swimming in concrete

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse but he had the audacity to say no" he answered diving under ground appearing behind Lucy "So i added some inspiration in the form of an threat write the novel or his family would be striped of their citizenship" he explained

"But then no of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living do you really have the power to do that?" Happy said appalled "I have the power to do anything i got him to write that book didn't i?" he said gleefully jumping from the ground

"But i didn't like his attitude so i though he'd work better from a prison cell he went on and on that he was a brilliant novelist and wouldn't give in to any threats but in the end i got what i wanted" he chuckled preparing to attack

"I can't believe you would go that far too boost your own stupid ego he was in solitary confinement for 3 years do you know how hard that must of been?" she snapped running away from the attacks "3 whole years!" Patch repeated

* * *

"Face it were lost" Natalie signed opening another door "We're not Lost Lucy's just good at hiding" her brother replied "Come on we destroyed the mansion where else is there to hide!" she shot at him "In the rubble!" He shot back "LUCY!" Natsu called "PATCH! HAPPY!" Natalie shouted hoping for a reply opening another door "The bathroom survived" She told him "So?" Natsu asked "Carry out Lucy's plan" she grinned grabbing Everlue's golden toothbrush...

* * *

"How do you know this anyhow?" Everlue asked angry "It's all in here in black and white" Lucy answered holding up the book "What I've read that book cover to cover there's no mention of Zekua Melon" he snapped "Well yeah if you read it normally there is no mention of him but i know something you don't long before he was an author he was a wizard" Lucy announced "What did he do?" Everlue growled "after he finished the book he gathered all his remaining strength and cast a spell on it" Lucy explained victorious

"What a dirty trick give me that book he turned a great book about me into a hatchet job!" he growled "The nerve of that fool!" he screamed outraged attacking Lucy "Oh get over yourself it's true he wrote about all his pain and the torture you put him through but that's only a small fraction of the book, this book has nothing to do with you" she explained

"Tell us Lucy!" happy begged drooling "What the devil do you mean?" Everlue asked "I'm not gonna give this back to you duke everlue because it was never really yours to begin with" she stated pulling out her key "Open the gate of the giant crab Cancer" she summoned

Cancer was dressed like a hairdresser, His hair was black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembled crab's pincers. He was wearing a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, he was also wearing boots on feet. In his pants there's was a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wore a golden necklace and was wielding his two weapons: Scissors. Cancer was also wearing sunglasses with green lens. He had six crab legs that appear from his back " A GIANT CRAB!" the two cats cheered dancing around with stars in there eyes

"Nothings gonna kick your butt like a crab man with tough guy sunglass!" Patch cheered happily "Such up and let me concentrate or i'll have him pinch your little lips off!" Lucy snapped tears formed in patch's eyes "YOUR SO MEAN!" he blabbered dramatically"Eh Lucy how would you like your hair done to day baby?" Cancer asked

"I don't need styling i need help" she signed "Yeah mental help" patch whispered "It's that guy take care of baldly over there" she ordered "what ever you say baby" he replied "Ah so he just makes the bad guys look cool before they kill us that's helpful Lucy you should send him back now" Happy remarked "I should send you back" she replied glaring at the blue cat

everlue glared at the blonde sweat forming on his eye brows and thinking about the threat of that secret, shaking in rage he gritted his teeth before grabbing his own key "open gate of the maiden Virgo!" he called out the spirit "He's using your trick Lucy!" Happy shouted as the huge pink haired maid from before jumped out from the circle "DID I HEAR MY MASTER SUMMON ME?!" she demanded

"Virgo fetch me that book" he ordered pointing towards Lucy "Hold up she's a celestial spirit?" Lucy questioned as cancer nodded "Ebi" he said as they all stared in shock as Natsu and Natalie clung to Virgo "NATSU! NATALIE!" Lucy called "what is the meaning on this?" Everlue asked "What are you even doing up there?" Lucy inquired

"Well i her getting up-" Natsu started "So i jumped her on and-" Natalie continued "all of a sudden we ended up here" They finished together looking down at them from Virgo's shoulder "So you grabbed a hold of her inside the house that means you must of traveled through he spirit world!" Lucy told him surprised "But's that impossible" she added "Er lucy what do we do now?" Natalie asked "Finish what you started!" Lucy answered "Virgo clean up this rubbish" everlue ordered as the twins jumped own "As you wish master" she complied raising her fist Natalie growled turning round

"Okay now you asked for it" she chuckled "Crystal Dragon Ruby roar!" she casted launching a ruby red flames at the spirit shards of melted rubies burning the spirit's skin "you dirty little mole man!" Lucy yelled unleashing her whip on the man "Fire Dragon roar!" Natsu copied his twin letting lose a storm of wild flames knocking them out

"Can't dig yerself out of this" Lucy told him smashing him into the sewers wall after cancer made him completely bald "your just another greedy villain" she signed "Okay i'm done does this look fantastic or what?" he offered "Yeah nice going grab man" Natsu chuckled standing on top of a fallen Virgo

the ground shook as the ceiling started to collapse the holes everlue had made had finally taken it's toll on the structure scrabbling to get out the 5 of them watched the building collapse onto the floor "Whoa i like your style out with a bang you are diffidently going to fit in with fairy tail" Natsu chuckled "Weren't we meant not to destroy the building?" Patch asked looking at the pink haired girl " yeah" she answered her purple eyes watching the damage "i hope i don't get blamed for this" Lucy whined Natalie's sharp eyes caught sight of Virgo and everlue before the building came down entirely

And then...

Natalie and Natsu along side patch an happy listened to Lucy explanation of the book Lucy was telling their client "When ready daybreak i couldn't believe it was Zekua it was so bad" she said "So?" Natsu asked "That's how i knew there must of been a spell on it" she answered holding the book out to Kaby "when i requested this book to be destroyed, why are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?" he asked softly staring down at the book sadly "if you really wanna burn it i wish you would do it yourself" Lucy told him

"I must certainly will burn this trash i never wanted to see it again" kaby said shaking in anger "I completely understand the reason you feel the way you do about this book copy, you want to protect your father's legacy because your actually zekua son aren't you?" Lucy revealed much to the dragon slayer's surprise

"yes that's true" he admitted

"Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked

"No i could never bring myself to my father told me it was trash" he answered "and you were just gonna burn it?" Natalie cried horrified "I was" he told them Natsu rushed forward grabbing him by the collar "Without even bothering to see what was inside it was the last book your dad ever wrote right? some of us would kill for that kind of memory" Natsu yelled at him Natalie grabbed her brother from behind "Natsu" she warned pulling him away from kaby an holding his hand for comfort.

"Please that book caused my family grief great heart ache and shame it was 31 years ago..." he began

_a younger kaby looked to the door in shock "Father!" he called looking at the man that had vanished for 3 years "Forgive me son" his father begged walking upstairs zekua searched through an old chest while he son talked behind him "We haven't heard from you in 3 years where have you been all this time?" Kaby begged to know watching his father tie a piece of rope around his arm tightening it._

_"Somewhere i'll never return it's all over now" he promised "No father!" kaby cried as his dad brought down the knife that severed his arm from his body "I'll never write again!" he cried it was a couple of days later that they found themselves talking in the hospital_

_"You should have listen to me i told you you'd regret working for that duke everlue but you went ahead and did it anyway. why?" Kaby demanded to know, he needed to know why his dad had left "because it was good money" his father lied "Who cares look where it got you" kaby yelled Zekua smiled "I'm so glad i finished that rubbish" He announced " what the heck are you smiling about you think it's funny to leave your family behind for 3 years to write a novel your not even proud of?" Kaby snapped rightfully mad at his father._

_"Son i though about you the entire time i was gone" he told his son smiling "then you should have written something quickly for him an came back to us!" Kaby yelled "Instead you abandon your pride and family along with it" He accused "Your a sad exsues of a writer selling yourself to the highest bidder your not much of a father either" he told him walking off _

"My father passed away a little while later however the anger i felt towards him lived on but as the years passed by my anger faded to remorse and now it's to late to ask for his forgiveness so i decided to make amends by destroying the thing that caused him so much unhappiness this is the only way i can preserve his legacy" kaby told them sadness laced his voice lighting the match "I'm sure this is what he would want" Kaby said assured by himself "No your wrong" Lucy informed him causing them all to look at the celestial wizard

"Kaby look!" Lucy ordered as the book glowed a magic circle forming on the back as the words floated off the page "It's the work of a wizard, your father" she stated "A spell?" Kaby asked confused and surprised as the cover read Dear Kaby

"Dear Kaby" he read aloud "That's right this book is his letter to you hidden behind a spell that rearranged all of the words so no one else could read it" she explained as the sentences shot out of the book rearranging every sentence, every word and letter

"he didn't stop writing because he was ashamed he stopped because he had finished his masterpiece, a novel that contained everything he wanted to say to his beloved son and when you read the way he intended it's easily his best work" Lucy said happily as the twins and cats watched with awe in there eyes "So pretty" Patch whispered "Whoa" the twins breathed kaby had tears in his eyes

"But now the spells been broken you can read it for yourself" Lucy told him grinning watching as kaby fell to the floor clutching his father's book "Well i guess we won't be collecting our reward then" Natalie said grinning as patch nodded from atop her head "Huh?" Lucy asked

"we were suppose to destroy it we didn't finish the job" Natsu said smirking "Even so let me do something" Kaby pleaded "Yeah it's not our fault he decided not to burn the book after all" Lucy protested "Lucy don't be so greedy your ruining what would have been a touching moment" Happy abolished the girl

"I need the cash" She yelled at the blue cat "Thanks for offerin but we on't want it" Natalie said waving it off as they left "Um yes we do! i need to pay rent" Lucy argued " i think it's time we all go home that means you too mister melon go back Natsu told them much to their surprise

Natalie signed for the 50th time listening to Lucy complain "unbelievable who in there right minds would turn down 2 million jewles" Lucy complained sulking behind them "If we had taken the money it wouldn't have looked good you gotta think about Fairy tail reputation" Natalie told her "Aye" Patch told her sleepy from Natalie's head "But we made him happy right? and now were walking home and then to find out there not even wealthy" Lucy went on

"i'm surprise you figured it out before me" Natalie said ignoring Lucy "Hey i'm smart too ya know" he argued slightly offended "yeah but you brake it i figure it" she answered

"i can't believe they were just renting that place, it'snot like it would have mattered we would have taken the job anyway" lucy said "I don't know about you" Happy piped up "Of course i would!" she protested "Sure greedy" Happy teased it wasn't much longer they settled down cooking small fish and lizards over the fire.

"Patch so being lazy" Natalie told the black and white cat "But i'm tired nat" he answered "the wait until you've eaten something then" she gave in leaning on her brother as they ate the fish "By the way how did you know the house wasn't theirs?" Lucy asked

"Oh that was easy because it smelt like some one else's house seemed pretty obverse" he told her simply "They looked to stiff in the house" Natalie added "Sure to you two animals maybe" Lucy muttered "Not me i was still lost in the clouds from reading that book" she gushed.

"I've got you figured out all the papers we found at your pace that was a novel wasn't it?" They said knowingly "Oh so that's why she's such a book worm" happy commented Lucy burned a deep re "Promise you won't tell?" She begged embrassed "Why not?" Natalie asked

"BECAUSE I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER IF ANYONE WAS TO READ MY BOOK I WOULD DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!" Lucy yelled covering her face "Can i read it?" Natalie asked regardless

The Next morning

"I don't know about this you guys do you know we're even going to the right way she asks " the giant clock said for Lucy "Happy says this is the way home so this is the way back is what i answered" Natsu commented annoyed "Have some faith i'm a cat i have a great sense of smell, my nose will lead us the way home" Happy reassured "Is dogs that have great noises, and what does smell have to do with direction? she askes quite hotly" the spirit said

"Why don't ya do your own walking for a while?" Natalie asked "Because i'm tired she groans quite exustauly" Horologium replied "Oh brother" Natsu signed the twins paused frowning at the bush "Who's there?" Natsu demanded pouncing losing any extra weight as he went to fight

Horologium held out his hands one holding his bags the other patch and happy "do you always have to fight? she asks worriedly" The spirit relaid the information Lucy had her hands pressed against the glass

"You can do it! Natsu" Patch yelled cheering on his friend with happy "Yes, he does" Natalie answered Lucy questioned as natsu and a half naked grey jumped from the bush each looking quite angry with the other "Oh dear..." Natalie noted "It's grey!" Happy said "What is he doing in his unerwear?! the lady questions" The clock said "Trying to find a bathroom" Grey answered

Natalie blushed at the comment "Too much info!" She told him "Why would you strip down before you found one? and who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?" Natsu snapped glaring at the ice wizard

"i wanted some privacy i didn't expect an idiot to come barging in" Grey shot at the dragon slayer "I didn't barge in!" Natsu proteste "There so childish" Lucy signed "she says to the cat" Happy teased "Luce there always like this" Natalie mumbled unable to stop blushing

eventually after Natalie separated the boys and grey put on clothes they found a cliff to fish off "so your coming back from a mission?" Lucy asked "yeah there's a short cut through these woods that'll get ya back to town in no time" grey replied relaxing "see i told ya so!" happy said smugly

"yeah well if your nose is was so great how come you didn't know that grey was right in front of us?" Lucy questioned frowning at the smug cat "What job ya take anyway?" Natalie wondered "Just a thieves gig" he answered "There are somethings you don't wanna smell" Happy commented "What's you say?" Grey demanded offended.

"I agree" Natsu agreed rather smug "Boys!" Natalie called punching them both natsu ingored his sister "So why don't you go home and we'll smell you later" natsu isulted childishly "fine i will and unless you want trouble you will to" Grey sai standing

"why do you say that?" Patch asked curious "because erza's due back any time now" Grey replied staring into the distance Natsu face dropped with the news "The Erza! whoa" Lucy repeated even happy looked worried "yep she's the most powerful woman in fairy tail" Patch told Lucy much to the boys chagrin "I can't wait to met her wait, you know I've never seen a picture of her in socceror weekly what's she like?" lucy asked

"Scary" they all replied

"wild animal" grey conspired

"a vial beast" Natsu offered

"More like a full on monster!" happy exggrated

"She's not that big you guys" Natalie told them "well she's big enough for me" Natsu put in "one thing we can all agree on is she is that scary well maybe a little bit scarier" grey added "she more like this scary" Natsu said demonstrating erza kicking down a mountain with a signal kick

"More like 3 mountains" Grey commented "No need to exggrate grey more like two mountains with a singal kick" Happy signed "1 mounatin or 3 that's still pretty scary" Lucy signed "like i said we better get back" grey reminded them the twins jumpped to there feet "Crap let's get moving" they choarsed paincing before the ground exploded

"What now?!" Natalie yelled popping her head out the ground "PATCH!" she cried seeing him and happy tied to a stick and about to be roasted "HAPPY!" her brother called "Help me" they called Natalie didn't care what they were saying they had her friend- no they were threatening her friend growling she stood up slowly. dangerous seeping from her being "Happy!" Lucy called as they thy stood on the rock

"Patch" Grey called "Oh thank god" they cried "that's our friend your trying to roast buddy and my sister on't take kindly to it" Natsu said cracking his knuckles "Your gonna have to make other plans for dinner" Natsu growled "Your all wizards aren't you? what guild are you from?" grey asked "I'm not telling" one said

"I was hoping you'd say that" Natalie grinned darkly "Grey let's do this" Natsu said staring at the attacking lot "Fine but don't go telling me what to do" he replied as they got ready dodging there attacks to get closer "Sand bomb go" one said casting the spell Natsu got caught into it "Natsu!" Lucy cried

"He's fine go and help patch an happy" grey ordered going off again grey took care of the twins "Help lucy's gonna eat me" happy cried out "Shut up" lucy hissed annoyed her eyes going wide when she saw the giant chicken

Natalie growled kicking the bird away "get away from my cat" she hissed glaring at the bird "Next" Grey said dropping down beside her " i see someone special but the stars point towards trouble with water and woman" he told grey's future

"Your telling me my future?" he asked before elbowing him and stripping again "Grey clothes" Natalie chuckled "Crap!" Grey swore in nothing but his underpants again and for some strange reason for once Natalie couldn't met his eyes

the sphere holding her brother exploded as he came out "You jerk now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all because of you" Natsu blamed spitting out the sand before "fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu yelled as once more his arm was engulfed in flames as he punched the last one out

Natalie took great pleasure in tying them all up "on't you think you might have gone overboard?" Grey asked not looking at the boy "so what if i did i got the job done" he answered "grow up already your an embarrassment to the guild" grey started as the boys got into an argument

Natalie glared at the captives hugging patch and happy checking them over to make sure they hadn't been harmed in any way but one word did strike her "Lullaby?" She questioned looking up as they were all knocked out of the way

A dark shadow hand reaching over the captives as it gripped a hold of them and they tree they were tied to yanking them into the ground along with the tree Natalie was shocked at the brutality of it "what was that!" Lucy asked "who was that?" Natsu corrected "Well who ever it was there fast i can't even sense them any more" Natalie told them "But what could this mean?" her brother said "Lullaby" Lucy whispered

the name brought shivers own Natalie's spine _"Let's just go home"_ she told natsu telepathically _"Erza's gonna be home soon"_ she added worried

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update it was a busy day, but i was wondering what do you guys think of Natalie and patch because i'm not sure how their characters are coming off so a little help would be great thanks! but I've decided since i will be going back to school soon i'm gonna start updating every 2 or 3 days depending on where i'm at but i hope you enjoyed the chapter - shadow**


	5. A Wizard In Armor

**Hey i hope you enjoy this one i did it alot quicker then i though i would, i apologize for any and all mistakes Big Thank you to faded bubbles xx- Shadow**

**I do not nor will i ever own fairy tail but i do own Natalie and Patch**

**i don't own the quote either**

_what a caterpillar calls the end _

_of the world the master calls _

_a butterfly _

* * *

The Wizard in Armor

Natalie grinned finally back at the guild and like always it was like they never left "hey Mira can we get 3 beers over here please?" someone called "be right there" she replied balancing two mug of beer on her tray "so when am i gonna go on a date with you Mira" Wakaba joked grinning "will you leave her alone" Laki said "Wakaba there's just one small problem" Mira sad transforming "Your already have a wife" Mira said looking like his wife,

Wakaba jumped up alarmed "i hate it when you do that! it's so creepy" he told her Natalie chuckled at the charades sitting on the table with Cana and Makcao the two of them drinking " i wish i could drink in peace for once" Cana signed taking another sip of her beer two empty bottles beside her "Well maybe if you didn't drink all day" he said Natalie nodded "Yeah Cana" she added childishly much to their amusement

"well we should start trying to find another job" Natsu grumbled setting his head on the table "Aye!" happy agreed munching on his fish "But's it's Natalie's turn to pick one and i'm running out of food money" He added looking up at the pink haired girl who was talking to Cana and Makcao "Well if we' taken that 2 million reward we' be sitting pretty" Lucy reminded them "But i still can't let myself forget rent's gonna be due next week so i better find work too" she told herself looking at the request board

"Finding a magic bracket, breaking the curse on a magic staff, reading someone's lover horoscope? hunting a volcano demon jeez i had no idea wizard jobs where so varied" Lucy commented staring intently at the board Nab was looking at the board as well but Natalie knew he wouldn't take a job "Well if you find a job let me know the master is away at a conference so i'm covering for him" Mira explained

"What kind of conference"? Lucy asked curious "a guild's, every once in a while they get together and talk about the state of thing" Mira mused in though frowning slightly trying to think of a better way to explain it for her "It's like the magic council but not" Mira mumbled looking to Reedus,

Reedus was quite a large man with skinny arms and legs he was tall a man sporting curly orange hair, he was wearing a large white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants and dark pointed shoes, he also had a large witch's like hat with a orange band at the base he was at the bar drinking like everyone else "Excuse me Reedus could i borrow a light pen?" Mira asked "Oui" he replied handing over the blue pen

"Natalieee" Natsu whinnied "Pick a job!" he continued " i will but i want a Ruby but Mira's talking so your just gonna have to wait" she told him "Just pick an job and then ask Mira" he reasoned "No because i'll forget and we'll go and it be a few days before i remember i want a ruby and by then we won't have any" she told him "Your the only one who eats them!" he yelled

"Reedus uses them for paint" she answered Natsu groaned at his twin dropping his head back on the table catching the last part of Mira's conversation with Lucy "Or otherwise the system would fall apart" Mira said Natsu grinned lighting his finger on fire again appearing behind Lucy with a creepy look on his face "And the guys in black would show up" he lied scaring Lucy

Natalie laughed at her twin's joke along side her brother while Lucy didn't find it that funny "That was too easy!" he cackled "You trying to scary me to death?" she asked as Mira frowned "But seriously they guys Natsu are taking about exist there the dark guilds Luce" Natalie told her jumping in "most of them choice not to join in any league there the bad apples most of them commit the magical crimes" Mira explained further "Would you just go and pick us a job already?" Natsu asked smiling "Fine" Natalie signed giving up "hey Luce! you pick the job!" Natalie said grinning

"Why would i do that?" she demanded "Well we are a team now" Her brother answered for her "yeah and we picked the job last time!" Patch said sitting on Natus's head "Patch Natsu and happy picked it last time it's our turn" Natalie reminded him "IT IS!" he cried falling off his seat crashing tot he ground "I blame you for his dramatic streak" Natalie stated "So Luce pick a job?" Natalie said

"forget it as far as i'm concerned our little team had been disbanded beside you guys didn't want me you just needed me because i was a blonde" she said miserably "Don't be silly that's not the only reason we picked you-" Natalie stared "we picked you because your so nice" Natsu finished honestly Natalie narrowed her purple eyes slightly seeing the blush that had rose on Lucy's cheeks.

"Hey Lucy i wouldn't stay with pyro if i were you, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams" grey told her sitting beside Cana practical naked "your clothes grey" Cana signed drinking from her mug, grey jumped clearly surprised his clothes had vanished again. "jerk" Natsu called as they went at it again "did you just call me a jerk dragon boy?" he demanded glaring at him "And what if i did what are you gonna do about it!" he replied there faces where practically pressed together as they tried to intimidate the other.

"Oh Mira are there any rubies left?" Natalie remembered Mira nodded digging in her pocket to pull out 3 cookie sized and shaped rubies for the girl "I love you" she declared as Lucy stared amazed by the gems before Natalie ate one "You ate a ruby!" she cried "duh crystal dragon here" she replied "Oh so Natsu can eat fire and you eat crystals?" Lucy asked Natalie nodded.

"yeah you see crystal's are more flexible being a rarer type of magic, normally i'll eat any old thing and make this" she explained letting her magic create a fairy crystal figure in her hand "i can solidify and melt the crystal" she demonstrated by letting her hand be engulfed in a crystal life flame melting the figure "And here's where if differs depending on the crystal depends on the effect so if i eat a ruby" she pause creating a ruby red flame "It had the same effects as burning" she said "That's so cool" Lucy admired

"There at it again" Patch told the girls causing Natalie to look up at her brother an grey, happy cheering on Natsu "Let's join the team of love Lucy you and me later tonight" Loke flirted "You what? Lucy stuttered "Your just so stunningly gorgeous" he complimented pushing his glasses up "I have to keep my shades on just to look at you or i'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty" he told her normally that trick would have had any girl in love with the ginger but not Lucy if anything she looked annoyed by his playboy charms "Girls really fall for this?" she asked "all the time he had lines of girls waiting for him" Natalie claimed.

Loke saw the swinging gate keys on her hip and abandoned all hope of getting with Lucy "Your not a celestial wizard are you?" he asked backing away " yep she's got cows and an crabs and stuff" Happy mentioned Loke screamed holding his head before running away from the girl "Curse you fate why must you toy with me so!" he screamed fleeing with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry but me and you can't be together my dear!" he apologized

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked baffled by the turn of events "Loke had a bad history with celestial wizards rumor has it he dated on and it didn't end up very well" Mira told her smiling "Well i'm not surprised" Lucy commented Natalie yelped as her brother crashed into her sending the two pink haired wizards to the floor "That looked painful" Mira remarked

Natalie glared pushing her brother off of her cracking her knuckles as she saw the broken shards of her ruby cookie on the floor "Okay someone's going to die" she said calmly "Oh dear" Mira said pulling Lucy out of the way.

"you broke her crystal!" Patch cried "Natsu started it i'm just following through" Grey said "Where are you clothes?" Cana asked "You were the one who was provoking me you dirty slim ball" Natsu replied glaring at the stripper "Oh yeah and what did i do to provoke you clown" he shot back

Natalie grinned punching them both in the stomach causing them to crash to the floor holding there middle and the unexpected attack "why Natalie?" grey gasped "I'm your twin" Natsu cried "Someone had to pay" she answered shrugging her shoulders it was seconds later they were back up yelling insults at each other "Lame insults" Lucy commented "they start to run out" Happy explained the whole guild was laughing at the trio

The door burst open "I'VE GOT BAD NEWS GUYS!" Loke shouted catching there undivided attention "It's Erza she's on her way here!" he announced much to everyone's horror the whole guild changed freaking out even the fighting trio stopped to look at the door.

"Wow mention her name and the whole guild freaks out" Lucy said worried "Well she is the strongest female wizard in the guild and more then a bit intimidating" Mira remarked.

they guild froze hearing her footsteps Natalie and the boys snapped to standing next to each other Patch on her head as she held there hands waiting for the female wizard "From these reactions you'd think she's a demon or something" Lucy mumbled as Erza entered carrying a large horn of kinds placing it of the floor made the ground quake as the red head stood next to it "I have returned where is master Makarov?" she asked

Erza had long scarlet hair with brown eyes she had a slender figure with a large chest she was wearing her costumed made armor with had the fairy tail mark on her left breast plate she was also wearing her blue skirt and black boots "wow she's pretty" Lucy noted "Welcome back Erza the master's at a conference right now" Mira answered "i see" Erza said hands on her hips

"So what that huge thing you got there?" someone dared asked "It's the horn of the monster i defeated the locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it back to me as a gift Do you have a problem with it?" she explained calmly before snapping at them

"No Ma'am!" they answered holding up there hands everyone was nervous.

"Now listen up" Erza called as everyone straightened to attention "eep" Natalie whispered as both grey and Natsu squeezed her hand for comfort "Well i was on the road i heard a few things word is fairy tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late the master may not care but i most certainly do" she said turning to look at a drinking Cana "Cana!" Erza called making her spit out what she was drinking an freeze "You need to start controlling your drinking, Vijeeter please take the dancing outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit" she ordered referring to his smoking

"Nab i suspected i would find you standing in front of the request board just pick a job! Makcao.." she merely signed "Please just say something!" he begged Erza shock her head "I don't even know where to begin with you you've caused so much trouble I've almost given up" she told him sounding very much like fairy tail's mother "Are Natsu, Grey and Natalie here?" she asked.

"Aye!" Patch said Natalie had moved to the two boys could shake hands while Natalie had her arms around there necks "Oh hey there Erza where just hanging out like good friends tend to do" Grey said "Aye!" the twins agreed

"It's great seeing the 3 of you getting along so well however it is natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every know and again right Natalie?" she asked the female of the group "Aye!" she repeated "I wouldn't say we're the best of friends" Grey commented "Aye" Natsu added.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy asked scared "He's scared a few years ago natsu challenged erza to a fight and she beat him up pretty bad" Mira explained "that was a stupid thing to do" Lucy remarked.

"yeah and after that she found grey walking around half naked and decided to beat him up too" Makcao added "And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her he totally deserved it though" Cana put in "yeah can't say i blame her" Lucy agreed "And terrified Little Natalie when she watched Erza beat the boys" Wakaba chuckled

"Natsu, Grey, Natalie i need you to do me a favor" that caused the three of them to let go of the other "While travelling i over heard something that had me worried normally i'd consult with the master before acting but he's not here, it a matter of utmost urgency the three are you are the strongest wizards here i could really use your help" Erza admitted

The two boy looked to each other shock written across there faces as the guild whispered unable to believe erza The Erza Had just asked for help "We'll met at the train station tomorrow morning" Erza said "Erza Natalie, Natsu and Grey all working together i never saw that one coming this could be the most powerful team fairy tail had ever seen!" Mira confessed

After that the twins had gone home to get ready _"Working with grey"_ Natsu mumbled in his head _"It was gonna happen sooner or later"_ Natalie reminded him_ "yeah but with grey?_" he asked _"Yes with grey_" Natalie chuckled_ "i don't see how you can stand him"_ natsu grumbled _"your fire and ice they clash"_ Natalie commented _"Fine but he better stop stripping in front of you, your far too innocent"_ Natsu stated _"I'm 18!"_ she protested

_"So you like him stripping?"_ Natsu asked _"Wha-NO!"_ Natalie stuttered "i'm saying im not a little girl anymore" she told him _"But your still my little sister so it's kinda the same thing"_ he replied _"I'm meant to protect you from pervs"_ He added Natalie shock her head signing _"Whatever you say bro whatever you say"_ she gave in

"will you two stop that mind thingy it's annoying when you random sign or shake your head or glare" Patch whinnied "Sorry bud" Natalie apologized patting his head "What were you taking about anyway?" Happy asked Tomorrow" Natalie answered shoving clothes in her bag.

"How long do you think we'll be gone?" she asked from the other room "I dunno Pack for a week" Natsu answered "okay" Natalie replied "Your paying train tickets" Natalie reminded him looking up as she heard a thump.

"C'mon" she complained "his motion sickness is really bad" Happy signed "i know but you can't fly him everywhere happy" Natalie said

"Patch those are mine!"

* * *

the next morning

the twins stood by the station grey and natsu butting head like always "Aww i hate this teaming up with you is the worse thing ever!" Natsu yelled "yeah tell me about it erza made a huge mistake inviting you pyro" Grey snapped Lucy happy patch and Natalie had sat own on he bench trying not to be associated with the arguing duo "I wish they would shut up" Lucy mumbled.

"Tell me about it" Natalie signed "You do that alot" Patch noted "I know but I've got those two to put up with on a daily bases" She joked "So Luce how come you wanted to come?" Happy asked "Mira asked me to watch them" Natalie looked at her growling brother and grey "your's not doing a very good job" Natalie noted "There hopeless" Lucy acknowledge.

"Sorry i'm late have you been waiting long?" Erza asked causing the boys to freeze "No not really" Lucy replied staring in shock at her luggage "All that belongs to you?" Lucy asked as grey and natsu cheered "it's time to go buddy!" Grey said "Aye!" natsu agreed _"Natalie help me!"_ he mentally called _"your on your own"_ she replied "Look one happy's enough i don't need two!" Lucy cried annoyed.

"good i really love to see you to getting along" erza said happily "And what was your name? i believe i saw you at the guild yesterday" Erza asked "my names Lucy i just joined fairy tail Mira asked me to come along so i could learn a thing or two i hope that's okay with you" Lucy explained.

"The more the merrier i'm erza " she greeted turning her head to check on the boys "Oh wait I've was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger it'll be great to have a wizard like you on board thanks for your help" Erza recalled.

Lucy looked shocked to hear it "Erza i think you got the wrong girl" Natalie said "Ah Natalie it's good to see you getting along so well your not the same scared little girl anymore" Erza commented "I'd like to think so shall we get going?" she asked patch on her head and happy on her shoulder.

"Hey erza i'll come with ya but only on one condition" Natsu said "Shut up!" Grey hissed "oh then lets hear it?" Erza asked interested "Okay i wanna rematch when we get back to fairy tail" he said "What's wrong with you? you got some think of death wish?" Grey questioned.

"I'm alot stronger then i was and this time i gonna beat you" Natsu said sure of himself "I think he stands a chance" Natalie said grinning she knew he could do it, probably "yes i can tell you've improved weather or not you can beat me remains to be seen i accepted your challenge" she said

Natsu grinned to himself embers floating around him before they turned onto a full on fire.

* * *

his personality died on the moving train Natalie sat beside her brother rubbing his back "I swear natsu your so pathetic one second your picking a fight the next your like this" grey said looking out the window "it's gotta be tough on him getting from place to place" Lucy said looking at the ill dragon slayer.

"don't worry he'll be fine come here at sit with me" erza said as Natalie looked at the wizard worry flashing in her purple eyes "He'll be fine Natalie" Erza reassured the girl natale nodded handing over her brother lucy swapped seats with Natsu who was leaning on erza "now just relax" she ordered raising a fist and punching him in the middle knocking him out cold "there that should make the trip a little easier on him"erza commented

Grey felt Natalie tense beside him as she was natsu get knocked out, it was there twin thing he guessed it was rare to see one twin without the other "he's fine Nat" he told the girl Natalie signed nodding leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched over her twin.

grey internally panicked wondering what to do. before deciding he could let her do whatever she wanted Erza smirked to herself looking at them even happy an patch didn't say anything then again they didn't think anything was out of the ordinary

but erza had saw it grey had froze when Natalie had put her head down, something had changed between them because grey never froze when it came to Natalie

"erza i think it's about time you started filling us in i mean what kind of mission are we going on here?" grey asked "Of course i have reason to believe the dark guild isanwall is planning something big i'm not sure what but it has something to do with a magical item called lullaby" she told them "Lullaby?" They all repeated knowing the name Natalie launched into a full retelling of there mission after daybreak

"i see you've run into them before" Erza understood "well i'm not positivist they were part of isanwall but they did mention lullaby" Grey commented "they sound like members who have dropped out a guild and gone into hiding perhaps they wanted no part of what was coming" Erza said softly

"So this time is so bad it scares dark wizards?" Natalie inquired "I think who you saw the other day dragging off happy and patch's kidnappers must have been apart of isanwall and didn't want there plans getting out" Erza theorized.

"Let me explain from the beginning just the other day i was heading home after completing a job i stopped by a pub i knew the local wizards gathered to..." she began

Natalie only half listened to what erza was telling them apparently she had over head a conversation about Lullaby "Lullaby that like a song you sing kids to sleep" Natalie whispered "Yes and the fact that it was sealed away means it must be a very powerful magic" erza replied equally as quiet "You sure the guys at the pub where with isanwall?" grey asked "Yes i can't believe i was such a fool that day" erza said before a dark look formed on her face.

"Eragor isanwall's ace he only accepts assassination requests which is why he's gathered the name Eragor the reaper" erza explained further "he kills for money!" Lucy squealed horrified "when the magic council outlawed assassination requests isanwall decided that money was more important then the council rules as a result they were kicked out of there wizard league 6 years ago" Erza clarified for Lucy

"Okay i should head back home" Lucy said terrified "Lucy's slimy all of a sudden" Patch commented "It's sweat!" Lucy snapped

"Gross" Natalie complained growling slightly when erza smashed her fist own on her brother's head "How could i have been so careless? if only i had recognized eragors name that day i could of pulverized them and force them to reavel their scheme to me" she punished herself "So let me get this straight you think isanwall have some think of weapon and you wanna stop them because from what you over heard you think it's gonna be something bad?" he asked.

"That is correct" she confirmed "We're storming isanwall" Natalie caught the end of the conversation "Sounds like fun"she chuckled sitting up as they got of the train at the station to grab lunch.

"If you don't mind what magic do you practice erza?" Lucy asked biting into her sandwich"that's a good question" erza noted "Erza's magic's really pretty not as pretty as Natalie but still really pretty" Happy said happily "She makes her enemies bled alot" patch added helpfully

"i don't know if i'd call that pretty" Lucy said "Personally i think grey's and Natalie's magic is much more beautiful then mine" Erza told them "What like this?" Grey asked making an ice version of the fairy tail symbol floating it over to Lucy who clapped at the show "I use ice magic" he said Natalie was not one to be out down and made a crystal miniature Lucy.

"Now i understand why you and natsu fight all of the time he's fire and your ice talk about not mixing well" Lucy noted "I never thought about it that way" Erza admitted "Nah i just hate his guts" Grey cleared up "so how come you get along with Natalie so well?" Lucy asked

"I am not my brother Lucy" Natalie chuckled "yeah and Nat doesn't go looking for fights unlike her brother" Grey added as they got off at onibas station "Think there still gonna be in this town?" Patch asked "I have no idea but that's what where here to find out" Erza said "I'm still thinking i should go home" Lucy repeated Natalie froze as happy noted "Hey where's natsu?"

"I'M A HORRIBLE TWIN! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I LEFT HIM ON A TRAIN!" Natalie shouted spinning on her heel to go fetch him only to see the train had already gone "In all my taking i forgot about him, i'm such a fool natsu hates any mode of transportation Natalie i need you to come over here and hit me for it!" Erza said

Natalie spun on her heel punching erza in the face, "Thank you Natalie" she thanked "Welcome" she replied "Did you really have to hit her?" Lucy asked "She told me to" Natalie defended "Erza Go find the brakes i'm gonna go find him" Natalie ordered as patch unfolded his wings picking up Natalie "Alright" erza agreed watching the crystal dragon slayer fly of Happy following behind her _"Coming"_ She told her brother

Erza did as Natalie asked pulling down the brakes "hey lady what do you think your doing?" the conductor asked "Please it's for our comrade" she explained "are you serious?" he demand shell shocked "now will you please take out luggage to the hotel? she asked.

"What do i look like a bellboy?" he replied "I'm staring to think all fairy tail wizards are a little insane" Lucy mumbled to herself "Not all of us" Grey protested "Oh yeah where are you clothes?" she snapped

Natalie saw the damaged train and smirked the other's weren't to far behind on a magic car "Natsu!" she called seeing her brother get knocked out the moving window Natalie caught him but patch couldn't hold two people witch lead them crashing into the car knocking grey off the roof erza skidded to a stop looking at the downed dazed wizards.

"Ow that hurt you idiot!" Grey yelled "shut up ice freak why did you guys leave me on the train?" he demanded "I'm just thankful your not badly injured i apologize natsu" erza apologized hugging him.

"it's okay" he replied "i wasn't shaken up to bad i got attacked by a weirdo on the train" he told them "i think it was the guy who dragged away the guys who were gonna eat happy and patch he said he was from isanwall" he added in thought erza smacked him hard causing Natalie to flinch.

Grey for some reason grabbed her hand to stop her from doing anything rash "you fool that is who we're after on this mission why the hell did you let him get away!" erza yelled "What this is the first i heard about it!" Natsu said confused holding his cheek still on the floor lucy was right everyone was crazy "What are you talking about i explained everything on the train!" Erza snapped "Before or after you knocked him out?" Natalie said sarcastically

"what did he look like?" Natalie asked as grey let go off her hand he hadn't realized he had still be holding on to it.

"he didn't look like someone from a a dark guild but he did have this strange flute thing it looked like a skull but it had 3 eyes" natsu described " a 3 eyed skull?" Lucy asked "That's creepy" Patch said from Natalie's head "is something wrong Lucy?" happy asked.

"it's just I've heard about that flute before lullaby the cursed song it's death magic!" she remembered "What?" Erza whispered "A cursed song? like an incantation?" Grey asked confused Lucy looked at the floor.

"I've only read about them in books but there are some dark spells out there, their forbidden for wizards" Lucy added "That's right" erza seethed How could she have let them get away? "there are black magic spells that will kill whoever there used on" Erza told her "well if i'm right lullaby is even worse" Lucy said gravelly

quickly the lot of them rushed into the car natsu, Lucy and happy were inside the cart and Natalie had patch where in front leaving grey to cling onto the roof "hey slow down erza! Your using to much of your power diving this thing!" grey called "I have no choice but to press on we're running out of time" Erza said "If eragor gets his hands on this death magic lives will be lost" Natalie promised as they tore down the road

* * *

**there we go another chapter another day and i'm sorry to be asking again but i kinda want to know how Natalie and patch comes across because i'm not sure if i'm portraying them the way i want to so any help would be helpful xx - Shadow **

**Review if you like or not.**


	6. Fairies in the wind

**Sorry for the late update i was watching Thor 2 for those who haven't seen. Watch it.- Shadow**

**Sorry it's sort and for any mistakes. **

**I don't nor will i ever own fairy tail. however i do i own Natalie and patch.**

_A rustle in the wind_

_reminds us a _

_fairy can hear_

* * *

Fairies In the Wind

"Looks pretty bad down there" Natalie whistled as they over looked Kunugi station "I can understand cars and boats but why'd they wanna hijack a train?" Lucy asked looking out the window with happy "It doesn't seem like it would be a very good choice for get away since it can only flow the tracks it's on" Patch noted "yes it's true but they are quite fast" Erza pointed out Natalie hummed in though glancing over her shoulder at the carriage.

"Natsu how ya feeling?" Natalie asked "he's still sick!" happy replied "So i guess it's up to us to figure out where there going in such a hurry and why" grey said in his underwear "Your naked grey!" Lucy yelled "Am i?" the ice wizard mumbled.

"The military have already been called to action so it's only a matter of time before they catch them" Lucy reasoned "I hope so Luce" Natalie said looking at the road ahead of them as erza started driving again Ezra glanced beside her looking at the female dragon slayer "What's on your mind Natalie?" she asked Natalie hummed for a second tapping her leg "Something feel's off" she answered frowning.

Something felt very off but she couldn't place it. Erza nodded understanding the other woman's frustration at the situation they were in after all it was her own ignorance that had put them the situation "Town up ahead!" Natalie told her as the woman sped up tearing through the town Natalie yelped as they skidded round a corner "Stop erza! your going way to fast! your gonna overload the s.u.v Plug!"" Grey said through gritted teeth

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if lullaby's song is played i can't slow down we have to stop Isanwall before it's too late" erza told him keeping her focus on driving "At this rate your gonna lose all your magic before we even start fighting" Natalie said "Well then i'll have to rely of hand-to-hand combat then won't i? besides I've got you Natsu and grey as back up" Erza said smirking.

"Happy wasn't there something we were meant to tell Lucy?" Patch asked "Yeah but i can;t remember" Happy replied folding his arms "Oh really what?" Lucy prompted "I don't remember it was something about something happy was meant to tell you" Patch answered waving it off "I'll remember it in a moment" Patch added looking Natsu who was still suffering on the floor "maybe you should get some fresh air" Patch suggested "That's it!" Happy cried as they boy half dropped out the window,

"Careful natsu you'll fall out!" Lucy yelled worried he wasn't that stupid was he? "That's what i'm aiming for" he replied Okay so maybe he was, quickly grabbing him by the waist she acted as an anchor to make sure he didn't actually fall out "What's that up ahead?" Erza asked looking at the black smoke coming from the train station Natalie's sharp purple eyes caught sight of the name "Oshibana Station" she answered "There already here!" Natalie said.

Bolting off the car they group ran into the heart of the station "Excuse me but what's going on?" erza asked grabbing a hold of the conductors shoulder "Why would i tell you lady?" He replied annoyed Erza simple decked him moving on to his companion "What's going on!" she demanded headbutting him when he didn't answer "What's going on!" she repeated.

Natalie stood next to grey and Lucy the latter who was supporting her brother "Seem's like her questioning methods are a little counter productive" Lucy observed dryly "Erza's go her own way of getting things done" Grey said "Where are you clothes!" Natalie screamed "the isanwall guild is inside" Erza explained "Right let's go" Grey announced.

"So i gotta drag this one around?" Lucy asked "No that's my job" Natalie said taking her brother from the blonde "Sorry" he whispered although Natalie did have other reasons for taking her brother away from the blonde she really hated the way Lucy would glance at natsu and smile before doing her own thing again.

Entering the empty station erza began to explain what she knew "A small army unit stormed in earlier but they have yet to return i'm guessing they been caught in battle with the isanwall forces" Erza explained to them as they ran down the station hall coming across the defeated army the soldiers battered and bruised "they've been completely wiped out" Happy said alarmed.

"They went up against the entire guild" Natalie said shaking her head pausing to check the man's pulse "There still alive though so be thankful for that" Natalie added erza nodded "A small group like that would never stand a chance against them" Erza said storming through the station entering the hall a dark chuckle met them "Welcome step into out pa lour fairy tail flies" A man said as the dark guild greeted them Natalie huffed handing her brother back to Lucy "Whoa there's so many of them" She said frightened Natalie glared at the man she assumed to be erigor since he wasn't standing with the others.

Erigor was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hung down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes were dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them had a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs, which took on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, abs and back

his lower body was covered in different layers of clothing: he had a long, worn skirt, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter, one tied like a belt. He had a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and sandals on his feet. he was carrying a large scythe " I take your eirgor?" Erza said as the man chuckled as the stare of between fairy tail and isanwall began each of them sizing the other up Lucy had put natsu on the floor shaking him in an attempt to wake him.

"Come on natsu we need your help" she cried "Good luck between the train, magic car and your shaking it a motion sickness triple combo!" Happy told her "I'm not a car!" Lucy snapped "Hey it's your fault i got in trouble with erigor now get up" a young man hissed staring at natsu. "I know that voice" Natsu mumbled.

"We're not threatened by any of you" Erza shouted standing her ground like the proud fairy she was "Tell me what your planning to o with lullaby" Erza demanded "oh you haven't heard yet" erigor taunted jumping to float in the air "What do all train stations have?" he asked "He flew!" Lucy gasped "It's wind magic!" Patch added as erigor stood on the speakers.

"You plan to broadcast the lullaby song! that could kill thousands!" Natalie protested Erigor chuckled "Thousands on nosy out lookers flocked to the station to catch a glimpse of the action who knows if i raise the volume high enough i might be able to kill the whole city with my melody of death" He said darkly grinning like a mad hatter "What reasons do you have to commit such hideous crimes against the innocent people of this town!" Erza yelled furious.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear who remind willfully ignorantly unaware of the plight of those who have had there rights stripped away they've committed a sin to turn a blind eye to the worlds injustice therefore the reaper has come to punish them!" He snarled tightening his grip on his weapon "killing them won't get your rights back it's only gonna make it worse it the whole reason you were kicked out the wizard league in the first place!" Lucy snapped Natalie inwardly growled.

"way to piss em of Luce" she thought "At this point we've given up trying to gain out rights. we want power then we will bee able to wash away the sins of the past an take control of what happens in the future!" He explained gleeful "What gives you the right to decided the future!" Natalie demanded seething "Your completely insane!" Lucy added.

"we're rolling in a new way of darkness but of course by the time it gets here you flies will be long gone" the man from before said as shadows raced to meet them forming giant hands Natus acted quickly stopping them from ever touching Lucy "You again" The man spat "Isanwall dude i knew i reqcouised that voice" Natsu said grinning.

"Your back to normal!" Lucy cheered "Oh wow looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?" Natsu commented "You said it" Natalie replied "No this are the people we have to fight!" Lucy told him "Like he said it's apart" Natalie repeated driving the point home grinning "This is the strongest team fairy tail has to offer you better be ready!" Lucy shouted. Ergior jumped backwards "I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild isanwall.

"Erigor ordered vanishing into the air much to lucy, happy and patch's surprise "Natus, Natalie i need you to stop him" Erza said causing the twins to glance at her "I leave him in your capable hands" She added as identical Cheshire cat grins formed on there faces before they darted off "They've run off!" one called "there going after erigor!" another shouted "i got it I the great railo will take them down!" the man with he egyptian looking hat said "I'm coming with you" The black haired young man said leaving no room for argument "I have a score to settle with that pink haired dimwits gonna pay" he snarled vanishing into his shadows "Will catch up with them once we've finished with the men here okay" Erza said

"Let's do this" Grey said "ICE MAKE FLOOR!" he casted bringing his fist to the floor covering it with ice Erza grabbed her weapon pulling it from the air "A magic sword!" Lucy gasped "If you insult the fairy tail guild in my presents i swear none of yo will live to see tomorrow" era promised as the dark guild attacked brandishing there own swords.

those that didn't slip on the ice covered floor were swiftly cut down by erza's sword "ICE MAKE LANCE!" grey shouted creating the weapon that knocked them out cold. Lucy stood there with Happy feeling unless as the two other wizards defeated the guild she watched amazed as erza's magic sword was switched for a magic lance before turning into twin swords

"that chick re-quips faster then I've ever seen" One commented stealing Lucy's curiosity "What's re-quip?" she asked looking to happy for an answer "magic weaponry isn't that much different then your celestial magic Lucy" Happy started " the user can summon weapons from where they stored in sub space that way when they switch weapons it's called re-quipping" happy explained.

"Wow that's amazing" Lucy said awe-struck "You ain't seen nothing yet Erza's just getting warmed up" Happy said "Erza?" one of then men mumbled "Lucy grinned pulling out her keys "It's time i kicked butt too!"Lucy declared "Open gate of the giant crab. Cancer!" Lucy summoned forth Cancer

"You need me to fight these dudes baby?" he asked "yeah take em out with style" she agreed as cancer swung round with his scissors removing all of there hair and cutting down there weapons into pieces "I can do style baby" Cancer said standing next to his key holder.

Erza glanced to the side to look at the newest member of the guild " that was impressive" Erza complimented "yeah that was cool Lucy" Grey agreed "Grey go catch up the twins me and Lucy can take care of the rest" Erza ordered Grey nodded running off to catch up with the dragon slayers.

"Er Thanks but it was not big deal" Lucy brushed off with a faint red tint to her cheeks "However this crab spirit i find in rather insulting that he calls you baby" Erza said looking back at the other guild members "There still so many" she whispered holding her ax. " i took care of most of them but i'll wipe them out" she mumbled earning a few wolf whistles as she magically changed her armor.

"most wizards can only change there weapon but erza can can her armor into magical armor that enhances her abilities it's a magic only she can do that's what makes her special" Happy told Lucy as erza changed into her heaven's wheel armor summoning hundreds of swords "Now dance my swords!" she yelled "I knew it was her" a man mattered "Circle sword" she yelled defeating most of them in a signal swipe "Whoa she took most of them down in a signal swipe" Lucy gasped as another man attacked "Don't do it berd! don'y you know who that woman is" his friend shouted as erza defeated him.

"She's queen of the fairies Titania erza" he said as erza revered back to her normal clothes "Whoa man i think im in love" Lucy gushed before the man ran out "I suspect he's gone to find ergior i suggest you follow him" Erza ordered "Me?" Lucy questioned "do it" Erza snapped glaring at the girl who dared deify her order "What ever you say i do't want to make you angry!" Lucy cried rushing off.

with Lucy gone erza signed allowing her self to knell to the floor and admit her mistakes "Grey and Natalie where right i over did it on the magic car" she said smiling slightly "I'm sorry please don't fail" she whispered

Natsu grinned racing ahead of Natalie "Come on slow poke" he teased "Shut it pryo!" she replied pulling ahead of him as they ran to catch up with ergior "Everyone know's i'm the faster one" she called back "Oh yeah since when?" he demanded childishly "Since i kicked your ass in lasts years endurance race" Natalie chuckled "You cheated!" her brother whined.

"Look who's taking!" she replied frowning as natsu inched ahead of her "ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY FIGHTING?!" Grey yelled both of them turned to see grey "Aww why are you here!" Natsu snapped "Erza sent me" he replied "really how come?" Natalie asked playing peacemaker "Because flame brain can't look after himself" Grey commented Natalie rolled her eyes "Guys don't matter cross road" Natalie said gesturing at the double way "who's going with who?" she asked.

"Your my twin your coming with me" Natsu answered grabbing her hand "She's better off with me" Grey countered grabbing her other hand "Like'd i trust my baby sister in your care" natsu snapped "Hey!" Natalie complained "Like i trust her in yours" Grey huffed "Boys erigor" she reminded "Fine be careful Natalie" grey signed letting go of her "crazy psychopath watch your self grey" she said worried "Don't take him on your own" she fretted "I'll be fine Nat, Natsu look after her" Grey ordered walking off

"If you value your lives you will leave this place at once!" erza shouted through the megaphone "This station has been taken over by evil wizards they are threatening to broadcast a deadly spell that will kill everyone here i beg you run as far as you can" Erza said calmly as the crowd took off running down the road "Hey lady why would you panic them like that!" a conductor asked

patch jumped up from behind erza "i would rather see them panic them see them die, you gentlemen should leave here as well" Erza warned them "Aye!" Patch agreed "Now we've cleared them from the station what will erigor do next?" Patch asked softly.

as the wind picked up Erza turned around shocked to see a tornado encasing the station preventing anyone from leaving "NATALIE!" Patch yelled "It's soon kind of wind barrier" erza guessed "I've always wanted the chance to fight the queen of the fairies but unfortunately i don't have time to play with you" Erigor chuckled hovering in the air before casting a spell that sent them both back into the station.

"ERIGOR!" They screamed as erza tried to run back out only to be thrown right back "It's unless there's no way you'll be able to break through my magic wind sealing barrier" Erigor bragged "You see it's one way only try to escape and the wind will tear you apart" He explained grinning injured erza clutched her arm closer to her "What is the meaning of this!" Erza demanded.

"We've wasted enough time on you fairy tail flies" he spat venom dripping from his every word as he left "COME BACK HERE!" Patch yelled "curse you eigor i will find a way to stop you!" Erza shouted outraged "if he didn't want the station what did he want?" Patch asked looking at erza "I don't know patch but it's nothing good" Erza replied.

"AW just come out and fight already!" Natalie called running beside her brother "Are you a coward or something?" Natsu taunted annoyed that they had to run around "What's up bro getting old?" natalie teased pausing to catch her breath "I'm old? Look at you!" he replied stopping beside her "I hate playing chase" she muttered.

"No you don't"

"So what everyone likes chase" she defended as they started running again "I just hate being it" she huffed setting off again

* * *

**So here's Chapter 6 honestly i'm not sure when the next up date will be but it will be within the week! So i hoped you enjoy Review if you feel like it- Shadow**


	7. Crystals, Fire and Wind

**Hey here's the next chapter sorry for the late update- Shadow**

**Hope you enjoy i apologize for any and all mistakes.**

**i do not own the quote or fairy tail but i do own Natalie and Patch **

_she stood in the storm and _

_when the wind did not blow _

_her way_

_she adjusted her sails_

* * *

Crystals, Fire an Wind

Patch hovered beside Erza as the red head demanded answers "jus' forget about it lady i told ya no one knows how to brake the barrier you and your buddies are stuck" the man coughed out patch frowned.

"Clearly you have met our dragon slayers" he said "ERZA!" grey called from the balcony "What are you doing here i though you where with the twins!" she yelled looking at the ice mage " we decided to split up, never mind that now listen i just found out isanwall's real target is clover the next town up!" grey called "Erigor is heading towards the conference as we speak he's planning to use lullaby to kill the guild masters!" Grey revealed panicked

Erza face twisted into pure rage as a purple aura surrounded her "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Erza snarled

"There's a problem the stations surrounded by a wind barrier" Patch explained "I know i saw it earlier if you try to brake through that thing it will make mince meat outta ya" Grey said looking erza in the eye knowing the girl would try and force her way out of the barrier "I've already tried that" Erza signed causing grey to look at he injured arm.

"Whoa your arm okay?" he asked worried stepping forward " it's not important what is getting out of here" Erza said "But your important erza!" Patch cried "Your family and families important!" Patch added crest-fallen Erza glanced up at smiled at the black and white patchy cat.

"Thank you patch but we need to stop erigor before he reaches the guild masters conference" Erza said lost in thought "Wait a minute i remember them talking about someone called Kageyama at the pub we have to find that man grey patch he was the one who broke lullaby's seal!" Erza said glaring slightly " A seal breaking wizards huh ?" Grey muttered "HE CAN TAKE DOWN THE WIND BARRIER!" patch yelled "That's what i'm hoping now lets start searching!" erza ordered.

Natalie huffed running along side her brother to find eirgor "When i find him, i'm gonna kill him" she muttered running into her brother who was equally annoyed at all the running growling softly as she rubbed her head "i say we tear the building down!" Natsu suggested cracking his knuckles.

"Beats running" she agreed as the two started to smash down the walls "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Natalie yelled into a room "ERIGOR COME OUT AND PLAY!" Natsu roared knocking down the walls with his dragon fire as they went through each and every room.

"YOU IN HERE!" Natsu demanded smashing the door "NO HOW BOUT HERE!" Natalie yelled smashing the one opposite "Where is he?" Natsu hissed glancing back and forth to find a glimpse of the man they were looking for "Hiding in the shadows like a little coward" Natalie answered beside him

scanning the boxes in front of them Natalie suddenly got the feeling she was being watched glancing behind her she was a man about to attack "NATSU BEHIND YOU!" she yelled too late as the shadowed fists hit there target knocking her brother into the crates destroying them "there wanted to do that for a while now had enough fairy tail insect?" he asked cocky.

Natalie put a hand over her mouth to muffle her tiny giggles watching natsu try and kick his way out backwards clearly stuck before he manged to get out his head in a child's frame "Not you again!" he snapped. Natalie clutched her belly laughing at her twins he looked so damn stupid! "You look like an idiot!" she chuckled pointing at the fire dragon slayer "Aw shut it Nat!" he grumbled.

"You really do look like an idiot" kageyama said putting his hands in his pockets "shut it doggy" Natsu snapped "Get it right it's kagey! My name is Kagey!" he snapped stomping his foot on the ground like a child throwing tantrum his attitude suddenly changing as he stood straighter trying to look cool

"Any way i think I've got you figure out this time" he said "You eat flames to get more power isn't that your big trick?" he questioned lazily "Shouldn't be to hard to stamp out" he bragged Natalie glared punching the man in the head

Natsu burned the paper off his head "I really wanna teach you a lesson but i don't have the time" he growled "Tell me where erigor is!" she demanded "you think i'm just gonna tell you that? if you really want to know your going to have to beat it out of me!" He declare creating a purple ring "Knuckle Shadow!" he yelled causing shadow fists to punch at Natalie.

the girl swatted the attack away with ease "So we get to beat your sorry ass?" she asked cheerfully "And look Natalie we get the answers we want too we're killing two birds with one stone!" Natsu chimed grinning

Natalie chuckled eluding his attacks like her brother "this is fun!" she giggled "Snake shadow!" He casted as the shadowed snakes launched at natsu"I got this!" Natsu said his eyes turning to slits "Fire Dragon Wig attack!" he roared smashing them to pieces "No way he defeated them with one attack!" kagey cried out.

Natalie signed creating a crystal flame ball in her head "So you gonna talk or do you want the flame ball?" She asked looking as terrifying as her twin "No your a monster!" he screamed in fear as the attacks combined causing the building to shake under the explosion "Aw man look what you made me do!" Natsu complained.

"we were trying to keeping the building in one piece!" she carried on walking through the crack in the wall "Anyway sorry about having to take you down kagayama" Natalie apologized "Now tell us where erigor is!" Natsu demanded "I think we over did it bro" she muttered looking at the wounds "he's long gone you idiots ow! he's not even the station" he hissed as Natalie poked a bruise

"Natalie!" Patch's voice cried as he barreled into the girl "Patch!" she replied hugging her tiny black and white cat closely before letting him go

"Natsu! Natalie! don't harm him we need him alive" Erza called as her, grey and patch ran towards them "It's not like we were gonna kill him!" Natalie shot back rolling her eyes as she pulled out the tiny medical kit she had to bandaged kagay "Why to go you fire freak!" Grey snapped natsu looked confused for a moment before freezing as erza brought her sword down "i don't know what i did but i'm sorry!" he cried, Natalie moved her head along with kegey

Erza's sword split the wall behind them as they narrowly dodged her blade looking up in fear of the fairy queen "You will Dispel the wind barrier and you will do it without complaint" Erza ordered swiftly installing fear into the man and Natalie "yes Ma'am!" Natalie responded "Not you!" Erza snapped

Natalie nodded rushing to hide behind her brother patch hovering beside her "Just do it man this chicks the real monster!" Natsu said frighten as much as his baby sister "Shut up Natsu!" Grey signed turning round to look at the twins "Understood!" Erza said glaring at the man

"Fine i'll dispel it!" he gave in Natalie screamed as a hand pushed through the man's body. Kagayama withered in pain before collapsing revealing a fat green haired dude leaning halfway through a solid wall "Kagay!" Erza called worry edging her voice "No he was our only way out of here!" Grey said frustrated

the day just kept getting better and better

Natsu stood slightly in front of his sister staring in shock at the scene. How could any one stand to harm there guild members? sure he and grey fought all the time but equally if it came down to it he would protect grey as well they were family he knew his sister was thinking the same thing if her thoughts were to go on

"Natalie a little help!" grey called snapping Natalie out of whatever trance held her as she darted to the injured man and tried to bandage his wounds "Kagayama don't you dare die!" erza ordered holding his head off the ground lifting his shirt Natalie saw the damage down but most of it had to be internal because the attack went through him.

"Grey freeze the wound it will stop the blood flow, Patch buddy i think in my bag there are some bandages" she ordered quickly as they did what they were told to "Erza keep his head up" she added patch returned seconds later holding the bandages Natalie nodded her thanks sealing up the wounds "We need your help do you hear me?" Erza asked "I think we're losing him!" Grey called "Damn it grey i know!" Natalie snapped startling the boy

Natalie looked truly scared, there were only a hand full of moments when Natalie ever looked scared without it being her family in danger, and yet here she was trying her best to save a man who was going to kill there master. Grey could see a old shimmer of her old self peaking through even he knew Natalie was no doctor

"You the only one who can dispel the wind barrier!" Erza continued talking to him "Just hang on! Natalie will fix you up!" she told him Natalie growled pressing down on the wound to stop the blood flow "Patch little help here" she called, patch stood faithfully beside her waiting for his orders "Hold this down and don't let go until i tell you too" she said handing over the cloth that was gathering blood on it.

"Grey here for a sec" she said "I need you to freeze the wound it should create a blood clot and stop hi from losing any more blood" she explained shuffling over to et the ice mage reach the indented stop "here?" he asked Natalie nodded watching as he pressed down on the wound freezing the blood reaching over she hurried bandages the wound tightening it so when the frozen blood melted in a few seconds the bandage would stop the blood. "you can let go patch" she whispered

"I've done all i can, but going by the bleeding the worse of the internal damage is a few broken ribs if they had puncture a lung he would be coughing blood by now" she explained Natsu glared at the man his hands tighten to fists as flames engulfed them in his rage "How could you do that to one of your friend?" he demanded shaking "He's a member of your guild he trusted you and you tried to kill him!" Natsu roared

both erza and grey looked up alarmed before the fire dragon slayer "How could you!" he yelled punching the wall sending the other man flying "Is that how you dark guilds treat each other?" he growled

Natalie covered the injured body as the shattered pieces flew everywhere "Please kagay just stay with us!" Erza cried "He's out erza! He needs a proper doctor!" Natalie said standing up to move next to her brother.

"We can't let him die he's our only way out of here!" erza snapped shaking him "he can't use magic in his condition!" Grey reasoned "If i force him to i will!" she replied

Happy and Lucy watched the scene unfold "Er bad timing" she muttered "Aye" Happy agreed "LUCY! HAPPY!" patch cried hugging the other feline "We need to get to the entrance of the station! i'll explain there" Erza said grabbing a hold of kagay's shirt and dragging him along with her "Having fun?" Natalie asked the blonde haired wizards "er yeah" she replied hesitantly

"Erigor's planning to do what?!" Natalie yelled

"What erigor's wants to use lullaby on the guild masters!" Lucy cried horrified

"We have to stop him!" Natsu growled

Erza signed "That's easier said then done Erigor cut off our only means on reaching clover and is heading there by air" Erza explained watching over kagayama "i'm pretty sure we could catch up to him on the magic car" Grey stated "Yeah but we can't do any thing trapped in here" Patch said "How we gonna do that?" Lucy asked worried

Natsu yelled punching the wind barrier with his fire dragon iron fist only to fly backwards into his sister "Idiot!" She gasped feeling her brother's crushing weight "Grey help" she begged as the ice wizard yanked Natsu off Natalie "Watch it pyro you almost squished Natalie!" he insulted "Hey i'm not fat!" Natsu cried "BOYS!" erza screamed glaring at them

instantly they hugged sharing fake smiles while Natalie laughed on the floor at there behavior _"Sis i'm gonna need your help to brake it!"_ Natsu voice echoed in her head _"Got ya"_ she replied nodding "Kagayama we need you to brake the wind barrier" erza pleaded as the twins attacked the wind barrier

"Gotta brake through and save Gramps!" the twins yelled being pushed back "Cut it you idiots brute force isn't going to work!" Grey said "Are you okay?" Lucy asked before glancing at grey "Couldn't you freeze it and maybe natsu cold melt it?" Lucy suggested "If i could have done that i would have" Grey replied shaking his head grabbing hold of Natalie to stop her from hurting herself

natsu attacked the barrier again "Natsu will you stop that already!" Grey snapped "Stop trying to be the hero! you'll be teared apart" Lucy shouted worried for the dragon slayers neither seemed to be taking the news that well

"Natalie will you stop struggling i'm not gonna let you hurt yourself" Grey told her "I'm not letting a stupid wind barrier beat me!" she replied growling twisting his his grasp to get free "Your meant to be the level headed one!" he answered he couldn't let her hurt herself and her brother wasn't helping

"Damn it i don't know what to do!" Erza cried frustrated "I said stop it!" Lucy yelled catching Natsu and holding him tightly against her, she noticed that he was rather warm, not that over bearing heat but still warmer then normal people "Crap" he muttered before realizing Lucy was holding him.

Lucy.

looking at the girl "What?" she asked feeling the absent of heat he jumped out of her hold (Not that she was really strong enough to hold him of course) "You could summon one of your spirits!" he suggested fired up "Erm.." Lucy stalled "At everlue's me and Natalie were pulled from one place to the other through the spirit world remember?" he asked happily at the idea "Well yeah but normal people would suffocate to death it's hard to breath in their world besides a celestial wizard can open a gate where ever their standing" Lucy explained "Huh?" Natsu asked confused erza looked up at the duo an idea forming in her head

Natalie had given up struggling against grey until she saw Lucy holding her brother then she just got plain mad "Come on Natalie!" Grey complained finding it difficult to keep the girl still as she twisted and squirmed to get out of his hold and tear into Lucy for even thinking of hugging HER brother! Lucy could go and find another dragon slayer because no one was good enough for her brother NO ONE!

Grey half listened to Lucy explain the dumber version of what she just said for natsu while he tried to get Natalie to stop squirming and calm down "Come on Natalie calm down he whispered to himself but surprising Natalie just turned round and hugged him. Grey was baffled by the sudden change but didn't question it "Lucy's gonna steal Natsu!" she mumbled "I doubt that" grey told her honestly the twins where tied at the hip Natsu was just to dense to realize he didn't have his sister next to him

"I didn't care when you did it because it was everlue's key!" Lucy finished her rant the mention of the key triggered something inside happy's head as he searched for the memory "Everlue's key" Happy mumbled.

Patch screamed scaring the 4 teens "I just remembered Lucy!" he said hopping over to her "Remember what? she asked confused "WHAT ME AND HAPPY WHERE MEANT TO TELL YOU!" he shouted as Lucy remembered "Look!" Happy declared showing off a golden gate key "How the hell did you get your hands on Virgo's key!" she demanded pinching his mouth shut so she could speak.

"didn't anyone teach you it's wrong to steal things?" she asked angrily "But he didn't steal it Lucy!" Patch cut in "Yeah Virgo asked me to give it to you!" happy wailed guilty Lucy let go of happy causing the bull cat to fall backwards

"Come on guys we're wasting to much time listening to this nonsense"Grey commented "Who's Virgo?" Natsu asked "The monster everlue tried to squish me with" Natalie answered standing between the two boys.

"Apparently her contract with everlue was broken when everlue got arrested!" Patch explained "Yeah and before we left that day she came up to me and asked me to give you her key because she wanted to make a new contract with you Lucy" Happy finished joyfully waving the key around.

"Great i get a contract with a big ugly spirit but anyway thanks for letting me now but i'll have to deal with her later, we need to find a way outta here" Lucy signed "But.." Happy didn't finished as Lucy yelled at him to shut up "she can be pretty scary" Grey noted "Must of learn't it from erza" Natsu added

Happy fell to the floor on all fours crying "i'm sorry i thought since Virgo could drill holes she could drill a tunnel" Happy cried Natalie immediately picked up the blue cat and hugged him offering his a fish.

"SHE CAN!" erza asked "Seriously?" grey questioned "Your right she can!" Lucy admitted trying to hug the blue cat who still held the golden key "Why didn't you say that earlier your so smart happy!" Lucy said grinning "You were pinching my face" happy said dryly Lucy got on her hands and knees apologizing over and over again

Natalie put happy down glancing Lucy as they all waited for her to summon Virgo "I summon thee from the world of the celestial spirits i beckon you to my side at once past through the gate!" she called glowing a golden colour "Open gate of the maiden Virgo!" Lucy summoned the spirit

Natalie gaped at the new Virgo she looked nothing like the monster she and Natsu had faced Virgo still took the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron "You summoned mistress what can i do for you?" Virgo asked bowing her head "Who are you?" Lucy asked taken aback

"What's up birgo man you look great! you lost some weight man you look great" Natsu complimented "Yeah you look beautiful" Natalie added cheerfully "My names Virgo, i apologize for any trouble i may have caused you" she said politely much to Lucy's amazement "She didn't just lose weight natsu!" Lucy cried "what do you mean?" Grey asked "She looks like a completely different person!" Lucy explained squeaking

Virgo turned round to address her master "I'm a very loyal who will do anything to please her wizard so i try to take on what form i think my wizard will find most appealing" Virgo explained smiling "Aw You are so cute!" Natalie giggled happily.

"I dunno i kinda liked it when you were all big an tough looking" Natsu commented Virgo smiled "Did you?" she asked changing her form "Don't listen to him i'm your wizard and i like the other form better" Lucy cried as grey jumped back at the sudden change "As you wish mistress" Virgo complied changing back "I don't have much time can we work out the contract details later?" Lucy asked "Of course whatever you like mistress" Virgo replied "Do you really have to call me mistress?" Lucy signed as virgo caught sight of Lucy's heart shaped whip

"Would yo prefer me to call you queen?

"No"

"How about princess?" Virgo suggested

"Oh yeah that's more like it!" Lucy agreed grinning happily "Princess, right" Grey muttered "Hurry it up ladies" Natsu begged Virgo nodded "Of course" she said vanishing underground sending pieces of rock flying everywhere as she dug a tunnel.

"Oh wow look at her go" Grey said amazed Erza patted Lucy's back "Nicely done Lucy" she complimented Natalie followed her brother as he picked up kagayama "Alright guys time to go!" Natalie called "What are you doing?" Grey asked looking at the trio "We can't just leave him to die" Natalie protested "She's right i'd feel guilty" Natsu agreed erza smiled at the twins

AND THEN

Once outside Natsu stood next to grey holding happy as the wind around the station blew "What now?" he asked over the howling wind "we head towards clover!" Erza answered Natsu nodded "Wow the winds strong!" Lucy cried as virgo pulled down her skirt "Princess! i'll keep your panties from showing!" she declared. Grey grew red in the face "You just worry about your own" Lucy said seeing how virgo was flashing grey "It's no use you'll never be able to catch up to erigor you can stop us we've won" kagayama said his voice horse the 4 fairy tail wizards glared at the man

Natsu eyes's widened seeing how his sister wasn't here "NATALIE!" he shouted "Where'd Natalie go?" Lucy asked looking for the other strawberry haired dragon slayer "Patch is gone too!" Happy said "She hasn't gone to stop erigor by herself as she?" Grey said worried "It appears so" Erza muttered

Natsu frowned linking his mind to Natalie's _"What do you think your doing?!"_ he asked _"Some one's gotta stop him"_ she answered as patch flew slicing the air with his speed _"But your meant to wait for me!"_ he said worried "_Gotta go i see him"_ she said breaking the connection _"Natalie? Natalie? Sis?"_ he tried reaching her again

Natalie felt sightly bad just taking off hut erigor had to be stopped spotting him up ahead "Just a little further" she said Patch nodded flying faster it was known that out of the two cats Patch was by far the fastest Erigor turned around just before Natalie kicked him out of the air with her crystal attack it was like a firework had gone off in the sky landing on her feet Natalie quickly caught patch

"You okay?" she asked worried "yeah i'm just tired" he answered closing his eyes panting slightly "That's okay i'll be fine from here, sweet dreams patch" she said letting him drift off "your on of those pesky fairy tail flies what are you doing here girl?" he demanded glaring at her "Stopping you" she answered launching at him "Crystal Dragon Topaz fist!" she yelled as her hands were encased in a yellow light.

Erigor swiftly dodged out of the way "Your a fast fairy i'll give yo that" he muttered "But i won't go easy on you just because your a girl" he warned "RUBY ROAR!" she responded as he got caught up in the ruby shards of her attack slicing into his skin

* * *

Erza drove the car Lucy grey Natsu, happy and kagayama where all in the back natsu was suffering from his motion sickness "SO tell me why are you taking me with you?" Kagayama asked Lucy gave him the are-you-stupid look "Because you need a doctor and since everyone left town you'll just have to see one in clover" she answered "I don't understand why are you helping me we're enemies" he stated Lucy glared at them man "Oh i get it your taking me hostage, to try and make a deal with eirgor well you can forget it he couldn't care less about me or anyone else for that matter" he muttered "lighten up dude" Lucy signed

Grey looked out the window "If you want to die we can make that happen" he offered "Chill grey" Lucy signed looking funnily at the ice wizard "Do you think Natalie's okay?" she asked worried "Natalie can hold her own in a fight" Grey answered looking at her "When it comes down to it she's just another natsu" he added "Aye!" Happy agreed

shaking his head grey looked at the injured man "There's more to life then death, look for the positives" he said calmly they screamed at the car came off the tracks a little Lucy's butt ending up in kagay's face "What happened?!" Grey called "could your butt be any bigger?" Kagay asked holding his face Lucy spun round screaming "Kill him grey he said i had a big butt" Lucy complained

Erza closed her eyes again before snapping them back open her vision was getting blurry, she had used more magic then she had indented to "Natalie you have to win this it's up to you now don't let me down" Erza whispered

* * *

Natalie stood before her opponent watching his movements "so you where able to brake through my wind barrier impressive" He commented "What can i say? it's a gift" she replied hotly her fists alight with a crystal like light.

"You little flies can be so annoying" he insulted trying to get a rise out of her "Your point?" she demanded Erigor grinned casting a wind spell Natalie held her ground against but it left her unprepared for his follow up attack wincing as the blow landed she skidded a few feet away snapping her head back into the fight jumping up into the air.

"CRYSTAL DRAGON TOPAZ RAIN!" she yelled as sparking yellow topaz's shot from the skies Erigor hissed as they gave electric shocks when they touched stinging his skin "You might be worth fighting after all girly" he taunted Natalie somersaulted dodging his raided punches taking it up a notch he pulled out his scythe "No more playing" he growled hovering in the air "OI COME BACK DOWN HERE YOU BABY" she yelled

erigor smirked creating a tornado around the girl Natalie yelped being caught up in the swirling Winds before they threw her off the edge and into the cannons below "Well that was easy" he told himself grinning Natalie yelped hitting the floor bouncing on the rocks landing on the floor with a oomph wincing she sat up rubbing her head as a memory took over

_"Come on Natalie you can do it" Gramps voice called out Natalie nodded making another tiny fire crystal before it smashed into pieces "it's no use gramps" she signed watching as the old man made one._

_"Crystal magic is a rare magic and it takes a rarer person to master it, just because it seems like you can't do it now doesn't mean you won't learn" He told her grinning "They seem kinda useless" she signed Makaov chuckled seeing her line of sight. _

_Once again Natsu was showing off his fire power "You and your brother are different people, but your magic is similar crystal's don't just look pretty they also glow" he told her leaving Natalie confused._

"I can't give up not now" she told herself grinning as she saw crystals peaking from the rocks quickly she swallowed a few stuffing the rest in her pockets for later before creating a huge crystal to shot up into the sky taking the shape of a dragon "NATALIE!" Patch called happily the crystals melted as soon as she touched the floor "well that was fun" she muttered glaring at them man.

"You must be getting old up there come down here!" she yelled "Ha! Crystal magic is a useless magic you'll never defeat me!" He bragged Natalie chuckled to herself "CRYSTAL DRAGON CRYSTAL ROAR!" she yelled spitting out huge colored flames speckled with crystal dust "Wind wall" Erigor countered as the explosion rocked the sky

Natalie grinned seeing how he was still in the skies "Your powers are remarkable i'm afraid your still no match for me" he stated "I'm done playing game" he remarked "About time" she replied "STORM BARRIER!" he casted creating a huge tornado around himself shooting towards the girl  
Natalie met his attack with her own punching at the wind, the air around them sparked but didn't break.

"Can handle the breeze?" he taunted "Coward" she replied "You just had to go and cover yourself in a wind barrier" she snapped annoyed "This'll break it" she muttered "CRYSTAL DRAGON AMBER FIST!" she yelled Erigor met her attack punching with his new armor causing the attack to shatter

Natalie's eyes widened "Why did my crystal's shatter"? she asked herself "Like i said crystal magic is useless and without it your defenseless" he said his voice echoing in the wind pulsing air towards her Natalie skidded back a little "If you get to close your crystals will shatter your powerless!" he chuckled "OH yeah? she argued.

"Yeah Crystals will always shatter against the wind!" he roared

* * *

**there you go another chapter done and dusted Please review because i wanna know your thoughts on my story and oc's becase talking to your self looks weird anyhow hope you enjoyed- Love shadow**


	8. The Strongest Team

**hello i'm back not that i'd gone any where of interest so here's chapter 8 and i hope you like it because it was a pain in the ass to do, fair warning i think there are a couple of curses in this one if not there will be in future chapters. Once again i'm sorry for the crappy fight scenes but i'm trying my best here but i hope you enjoy- love shadow**

_"twin_ _telepathy" _

**i apologose for any and all mistakes **

**disclaimer - i do not nor will i ever own fairy tail (sadly) however i do own Natalie and patch **

_Fall 7 times _

_and_

_ stand up 8_

* * *

The strongest Team.

Natsu was going to kill her, and this time he meant it! how dare Natalie go off on her own! it didn't matter if he did it, he was the older one after all...even if it was by a couple of seconds "Happy can you go any faster bud?" he asked his faithful friend "i can try" happy replied flying faster. the two had left a the group a little earlier in hopes of finding Natalie first and helping her out since happy could fly faster than any car.

Natalie herself glared at erigor "wind swords!" he yelled as the air came at her like swords slicing there way through any and every thing, swiftly dodging the attacks Natalie spun round to deliver one of her own. "Crystal fist" she countered wincing as it shattered on his bloody wind barrier before it flung her back to the ground, gritting her teeth she got back up ignoring the shards of rock that flew past her face "There's gotta be an easy way of doing this" she mumbled Natalie looked back up at him "I can't even get close" she whispered.

"Feeling a little frustrated? don't be you never had a chance against me" Erigor taunted the little fairy chuckling "But don't worry i'm gonna put an end to this now" he said darkly preparing to cast a spell "My soaring phoenix magic rips everything to shreds EVERYTHING!" he cackled as purple spell seals appeared in a mirror like fashion.

"That's a dangerous spell Natalie whatever you do, don't let it touch you!" Patch warned Natalie nodded, watching erigor carefully "Goodbye fairy!" he yelled as the wind formed a tight tornado smashing into the girl and blowing her away Natalie cried out as she hit the ground hard wincing at the sudden tightness to breath "Natalie!" Patch cried running over to his injured friend

"Natalie get up!" he called Erigor chuckled grinning at the down fairy "I'm impressed she's still in one piece" He commented offhandedly "Not to shabby for a young wizard" he added "Natalie!" Patch called shaking her "After i play a melody on those old guild masters they can join you in your eternal slumber" he remarked

Anger coursed in her veins punching the ground as she got on her feet "And she can still stand my my how cute" he teased "All you take about is that bloody flute!" she snapped glaring at him much to their surprise "If you wanna guild them your gonna have to kill me" she warned showing off her fangs "You tell him Natalie!" Patch cheered jumping up and down "HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!" he demanded.

"I've got a hot head for a brother and a dragons for parents, i grew up in fairy tail! I'm not going to lay down and give up while you tear apart my family" she hissed silently seething "Now stop talking and more fighting" she snarled launching at him again with her crystal attacks "Your just wasting your time!" he snapped

Natalie growled as once again she couldn't brake through the barrier surrounding erigor flipping backwards. Natalie felt her temper sky rocket unleashing a torrent of crystal flames around herself freezing and unfreezing them. giant rubies and sapphires sprung from the ground "THAT'S IT I'VE HAD A ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU'R GOING DOWN AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GET UP I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU!" she Roared becoming just as frightful as Erza.

Erigor took a step back seeing how angry the girl had become, Natalie seethed creating a crystal storm as the shards flew in the opposite direction to eirogr's changing the wind currents "He's screwed" Patch observed nodding his head.

Natsu saw the giant crystals and knew that was where his twin had run off to "Happy there!" he called pointing towards the train tracks "See we caught up to her in no time!" Happy announced "Wow she must be really pissed" Natsu commented feeling his twin's emotions leak through the twin bond they had "Even i can feel it" he explained to happy.

Erigor eye's widened as he saw the crystal storm get stronger and stronger "This is an ancient magic where did she learn to use it?" he asked himself as the storm dragged in his wind barrier "No way she pulling everything towards her!" he cried Patch quickly caught on to what was happening and signed to himself "She's defiantly natsu's twin" he said "Hey Natalie!" Patch called "I think we should just what for natsu to show up he can take care of it" Patch told her.

Natalie froze for a seconds before the storm grew heavier "I DON'T NEED HIM TO WATCH OVER ME!" she screamed as the wind barrier around erigor vanished being sucked into the crystal storm "Damn you brat" Erigor hissed as the barrier faded completely "I'M GONNA PROVE I DON'T NEED HIM TO BABY ME!" she yelled Erigor took a careful step back fearful of the enraged dragon slayer The crystal shards where getting sharpened in the strong winds becoming like tiny daggers Natalie launched at him again, this time surrounded by her storm, her fangs sharp and her nails becoming like claws.

Erigor flew back at the brunt force of the attack "CRYSTAL STORM!" she casted as the storm finished him off erigor collapsed on the floor still alive. "ha see patch i can look after myself!" she snapped as the storm died down "I never said you couldn't" he denied Natalie spun round looking at the black and white cat "You said i needed natsu to fight my battles for me" she replied annoyed "I don't remember saying that" he lied "you did you cunning little feline" she signed "Does it matter you won!" Patch cheered Natalie grinned "I did didn't i!" she beamed "And you did it on your own" he added boasting her ego

Natalie was rather pleased with herself even if she was tried and bruised pausing she sniffed the air lightly as her brother dropped down in front of her Natalie epped trying to duck away from her older brother while happy landed next to patch. "you left me!" Natsu cried trying to catch his sister.

"Only cause you where to slow" she countered leap frogging over him _"You're not meant to go off on your own you too little!"_ he said spinning round to chase after her again _"We're the same age"_ she replied _"But your my BABY sister i'm meant to protect you"_ he whinnied letting out a small ha in victory as he finally caught her. Natalie struggle against her stronger brother _"But i can look after myself_" she argued "NATALIE! NATSU!" Lucy called startling the twins

the car rolled to a stop not far from them as the gang quickly left to catch up to the twins "Hey you just missed me beat erigor!" Natalie beamed "you shouldn't have been fighting him!" Natsu countered "I'm proud of you" Erza admitted as Lucy helped the fairy queen down "Yeah good going Nat" Grey complimented. "Dude why are you in your pants in front of my sister!" Natsu cried childishly covering her eyes Natalie frowned at her loss of sight and started to pull at her brother.

"You gonna be okay erza?" Lucy asked worried supporting the girl "yes i'm fine don't worry about me" Erza said softly looking her in the eyes kagay watched the twin's argue and Grey adding in comments his eyes caught sight of lullaby.

Natalie stood beside erza and Lucy completely lost, When had her brother taken off his shirt "You look pretty stupid wearing that scarf without a shirt on" Grey insulted "Oh yeah look who's talking! hey Lucy give me your clothes" he said causing erza to giggle at their behavior feeling herself relax every one was alright. "Anyway well done Natalie thanks to you all the guild masters will be safe now" erza complimented humor lacing her voice Even Lucy smiled.

Natalie nodded proud of herself, even the boys where proud both for different reasons "While we're here we should stop of by the guild masters conference and let them know what happened here and ask them how to dispose of the lullaby flute" Erza said leaning on Lucy "can't natsu just burn it?" Patch asked "might as well since we're so close to clover" Happy chimed Natalie yelped dodging the speeding car.

"KAGAY!" Erza screamed alarmed at the turn of events "What do you think your doing?" Grey demanded as the car roared over head "Lullaby's mine now! shouldn't have let your guard down fairy flies" He yelled speeding off.

they all stood in shook and what had just happened

"JERK!" the twins screamed

"This is how he pay's us back for saving his life?!" Lucy cried "

AFTER HIM!" Erza ordered.

Else where

Kagay grinned to himself as he got ready to play lullaby "Wow wizard ladies are so much more powerful then back in my day" a voice said scaring the life out of him Kagay turned round to see a small man sitting on his rock with his back faced to him reading sorcerer weekly "and sexier too" he added. Before jumping of the rock "Ahh i don't have time for this, i need to catch up to those fools before they destroy a entire town!" he cried holding the book to his back as he started to walk

Kagay watched baffled by the strange man's behavior as the man spotted him turning around and waving his arms about trying to explain himself "Ahh it's not what it looks like i was just doing some research on female wizards i'm completely innocent and have nothing to be ashamed off" the man explained rapidly kagay signed "I don't care what you do" he interpreted.

"You've been hurt badly boy" Makarov noted peering at the lad he couldn't have been older then those reckless twins "You shouldn't be wondering around the woods in your condition" He added worried for the boy "yes sir" he admitted taking notice of the giant fairy tail symbol on his shirt and knew it he was those pesky fairy flies master. Why did he keep running into these people? makarov started to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Kagay called gaining the man's attention. "I don't suppose you'd like to hear a song? they wouldn't let me play in the hospital" Kagay lied "It would mean alot to play for someone again" he added hopefully. Makarov glanced at the flute and knew what it was, no doubt the reason those 5 had made a team to start with "well that's one creepy looking flute you got there kid" he said

Kagay smiled "I know but it has a beautiful sound" he reasoned smirking to himself as the old man agreed to it perching himself back on the rock "Well i should be going but i guess one song couldn't hurt" Makarov said smiling.

"Be sure to listen carefully okay sir?" he asked getting ready to play but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. flashes of how the fairy's had saved him when they could have let him die, the way they cared for his wounds and apologized for having gone to far, honesty they weren't a bad bunch of people...just odd so could he really kill there master? he could remember what they said to him

Killing innocent people won't get your right back!

you should try and look for the positive of life

Kagay we really need your help right now! he's a member of your guild he trusted you and you tried to kill him?

Sorry for taking you out kagay...

he could hear them, how they defended and cared for him like he was on of there own.

Natalie stood next to grey and natsu spotting kagay "There he is!" grey called "Gramps!" the twins chorused "Master" erza said each of them apart from erza jumping back as the blue Pegasuses guild master bob appeared in front of them Bob was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also had red lipstick and blush on each cheek with a pair of small white wings on his back

bob quickly shushed the frightened teen's "We're just about to get to the good part" he explained eyeing up the two boys who where holding the other "My, my aren't you two yummy?" he asked holding his cheek scaring the boys "So adorable" he added causing them to move away "Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy asked hiding behind erza. "Master bob" Erza called "Erza honey you have really filled out" he replied bumping the boys of the butt, Natalie was fairly sure she'd never seen natsu move so fast in his life "Your telling me that guy is the master of the blue Pegasuses guild?" Lucy asked Natalie nodded "Oh my darling you've grown up so much!" He gushed over the girls

meanwhile makarov stood waiting for the boy to play the flute "Well i can't wait all night young man" he said softly but firmly kagay looked at the master for a while before bending down to blow into the flute,

Natalie and the other's panicked Bob quickly grabbed a squirming nastu and grey "Can you guys keep it down we're just about to get to the good part" goldmine chuckled.

Goldmine was a slim man of average height, and looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which more specifically are present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, Goldmine's hair was kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times was a pair of sunglasses "that guy is from Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy cried "He's there master Luce" Natalie explained smiling lightly

Makarov signed he needed to find those hooligans in his guild before they destroyed a town looking at the ground brifly makarov looked at the tormented boy "Nothing's going to change" he said kagay's eyes flew open at the statement lowering lullaby "You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will remain weak now maybe that's just me but i don't think that's a bad thing i mean we human's are weak creatures by nature or insecurity's are the reason guilds even exist and there why we have friends" Makarov paused thinking of his guild.

"When we're surrounded by allies it's easier to stay positive about the future think of it this way if where clumsy we may stumble and bump into things but as long as we have faith in our future we can continue marching forward and out inner strength emerges on it's own, but we have to chose that path and pledge our lives to the fullest don't let that silly flute get in the way" Makarov said unaware of his crowd who had listened to the speech and were moved by his words.

Kagay dropped the flute, he couldn't take away the fairy tail master. "I surrender" he announced getting on all fours to bow before the guild master.

Natalie grinned hugging her brother in her happiness as the other's watched overjoyed and surprised by the events. Erza darted towards there master swiftly followed by the others "Master!" they cried "You stopped him!" Natalie grinned "Good job gramps!" grey called as they surrounded there beloved master chattering excited, the other guild master's watched with amusement.

"how did you kids end up in clover?" Makarov asked only slightly annoyed "Master Makarov" Erza said softly hugging him tightly crushing his head against her amour "Your words touched me so deeply that i was almost moved to tears!" Erza explained ignoring his pained yelp.

Natalie and Natsu stood beside there master patting his head and cheering him while Lucy tried to cheer up kagay and the guild masters just stood and watched the heart felt scene play out in front of them "Well it looks like gramps talked his way out of another one!" Grey chuckled.

Natalie jumped clinging to her brother _"See you do need me!"_ he said smugly_ "I will wipe that smug smile off your face! it just surprised me as all"_ she snapped "HAHAH I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOOLISH WIZARDS!" Lullaby yelled sparking and glowing purple "IT SPOKE!" Patch cried shocked as a huge purple seal appeared in the sky looming over them.

"i CAN NO LONGER HOLD BACK I SHALL COME FORTH AND DEVOUR YOU MYSELF!" lullaby shouted Natalie felt kinda stupid glaring at a flute watching as the flute transformed into a huge wooden monster with 3 purple eyes "I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR PITIFUL SOULS!" Lullaby told them "Its so big!" Lucy cried freaking out "Really i though it was small!" patch replied sarcastically.

"What is that thing erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kagay cried bob merely covered his mouth "We're in a pickle" he mumbled "It must be a demon of zeref" Goldmine said watching as the other guild master's fled

Natsu glared at the monster "Why did the flute turn into a monster?" Lucy asked "That's what lullaby's true form looks like, it's forbidden black magic" Goldmine explained "Living magic zeref's speicality" He added weary of the monster before them.

Natalie glanced up confused so many questions where running through her head. "Living magic?" Erza asked "Who's zeref?" Grey asked his own question staring up at the beast "Wasn't he an evil wizard?" Natalie said seeking an answer Bob nodded "He's the most evilest wizard the world has ever known he was very powerful in his day but never in my wildest dreams did i think his dark legacy would be pasted on" He explained for the children

Lullaby had grown tried of there conversation it didn't matter who his master was what mattered was he was hungry leaning forward the great beast grinned "Now which one of you delectable souls shall i eat first?" he taunted the younger wizards "Delectable huh?" Natsu said glancing at grey.

"do you think souls are really that tasty?" he asked Grey rolled his eyes trust the pyro to think of food first "How should i know?" he replied annoyed."why are you always thinking about eating?" Lucy asked "Natsu and grey get everyone to a safe place!" Erza ordered spinning around to face the boys.

"Quit barking orders!" Natsu whinned "Yeah your not the boss of me!" grey said childishly erza glared at the boys"just do it" she snapped watching as both boys bolted off to do there job, they group quickly covered there eyes as lullaby attacked the army burning a hole in the mountain lullaby turned back to the group "I have no need for there soul's i'm hungry for a wizards soul" he taunted watching his prey "Oh yeah? i'd like to see you try just bring it on big guy!" Natsu raged "Your an idiot" his sister signed.

Lucy watched worried "Could those 4 really defeat lullaby?" she asked happy and patch "i wouldn't doubt it" Happy replied "Yeah but Natalie's hurt" Patch said softly "Why don't you help them Lucy?" Patch asked looking at the girl "i would but none of my celestial spirits are available" she lied to the innocent cat "Good excuse" Happy commented "DON'T JUDGE ME CAT!" she yelled Lullaby roared a sound that echoed the valley and deafening all those who where near

"Ready?" Erza asked summoning her swords "Oh yeah" the trio replied "Natalie you shouldn't be fighting" Natsu "Not the time" she reminded him as they launched into a attack, erza re-quip-ed into her knight armor slashing at the beast.

Natalie shivered as the air around her suddenly got cold as grey prepared his attack "Ice make lance" he said coldly as the frozen spears dug themselves into the wooden demon "fire dragon iron fist!" natsu yelled punching lullaby in the face.

"My turn" Natalie chuckled "Crystal Dragon Topaz claw!" she called casting the spell, shards of glowing topazes sprung forth creating electrical burns on the monster

the gather guild masters watched in awe at the younger wizards powers as the four of them combined attacks showering lullaby with a series of attacks "that's incredible there combination attacks are so powerful" Kagay gasped "And there in synchronization" Lucy added clapping her hands together in joy "AYE!" the two felines agreed Lullaby roared in frustration and pain. getting ready to sing his song the plants around them dying.

"Look all the plants are dying" Lucy shouted alarmed "It's lullaby he's sucking the life out of them" Happy explained "Your souls will be mine!" lullaby declared roared again nothing come out but pitiful speaks and wheezes "I don't understand why can i not play my melody of death?" the great beast demanded "It must be because of all the attacks!" Kagay said "yeah they punched so many it must have messed up the sound" Lucy added as the revelation sunk on the monster.

Lullaby roared resorting to the old fashion way of getting things down and kicking own mountains "Ice make shield!" Grey casted creating a huge shield as flames burned the forest "What's maker magic?" Lucy asked in awe "It's magic that can take a tangible form however there's another type of magic that can destroy it" patch explained.

Natsu devoured all the flames "Your not a human your a monster!" Lullaby yelled punching at the boy natsu swiftly dodged running up the arm of lullaby "Oh like you can talk!" he snapped "Stop climbing me!" Lullaby ordered panicking spotting the red headed fairy re-quip into evil's armor bringing her sword down on the beast "ice make saw!" Grey called slicing threw the creature as erza's attack landed.

"NOW!" Erza and grey ordered as the unleashed there attacks "The flames on my left hand and the flames on my right hand put them together and this is what you get FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" natsu said throwing a huge fire ball at the beast "stop showing off natsu! CRYSTAL DRAGON RUBY ROAR!" Natalie yelled the two attacks combining to create a devastating effect obligating lullaby, small crystal like ice-flakes floated to the ground.

"Well down" Makarov complimented watching his children proudly "Oh my you kids are wonderful!" Bob gushed "You kids made taking down Zeref's demon easy" Goldmine commented nodding his head as Lucy and kagay watched amused as the 4 stood proudly.

"Are all fairy tail wizards as strong as they are?" Kagay asked. "No doubt about it!" Lucy replied grinning "We're an awesome guild!" Patch chuckled "Great work out there guys!" Lucy congratulated them "It was no biggy" Natalie brushed of "What do you mean we smashed zeref's demon sis!" Natsu corrected "yeah piece of cake" grey agreed the lot of them giggling.

"I;m not sure what happened but i think we owe a round of applause for the fairy tail guild" Goldmine noted "Even so did they have to..?" a man asked causing Natalie to look yelping when she looked behind her causing them all to freeze and look at the damage done to clover "They went overboard!" Everyone cried looking at the creator that was clover "The conference hall!" Lucy cried "there's even a couple of mountain tops missing" Happy added as the master's soul left his body.

Natsu laughed"We really made a mess of the place!" He grinned happily "Yeah i think it's worse then the damage to everlue old house 6 times over" Natalie agreed sharing her brother's grin "Forgive us master!" Erza cried chasing the master's soul around the field"I guess kids do take after there parents" goldmine chuckled "They remind me of when we were youngsters" Bob added fondly.

"You guys trying to catch some one i'll do it for ya" natsu offered being met by a wave of protests Natalie chuckled wincing slightly as her side hurt "You okay Nat?" grey asked worried "yeah peachy" she replied "Over did it a bit" she told him grey shook his head softly moving to stand beside the girl. "You know you could have told us you were gonna go after erigor" he said inspecting the dark bruise "there wasn't time" she replied hissing when he touched it "At least you didn't brake anything" he signed hugging the girl tightly

Bob smiled watching the two interact "oh my they are adorable" he commented laughing lightly when natsu pounced on grey "Hey get off my sister you stripper!" he ordered starting a fight between them.

"Make me wonder how he handles them" Goldmine wondered watching the kids be kids.

"I don't know but there going to special just you watch goldmine there gonna become legends in there own rights and i can only hope we can see them do it" Bob admitted smiling at them "Even so they are still a bit young" he added watching as they marched back home Grey carrying a protesting Natalie with a angry brother behind them...

* * *

**Okay here we are another chapter done and dusted just a heads up not all the chapters will follow the story line i do plan on making a couple of changes i've just got to get past a certain point before they start taking effect. - love shadow**

**please review and let me know how i can improve **


	9. Devouring A Village

**Hello i'm back with chapter 9 if anybody cares! you should do considering how long it takes to write the things just for the future i'm gonna be updating on Fridays or Saturdays because it's just easier to balance it with school work then. i hope you enjoy the chapter and i'm sorry for the swearing if it offends you and i'm sorry for the spelling mistakes as well- love shadow**

I do not nor will i ever own fairy tail i just have patch and Natalie and i don't own the quote either

_if we can conquer _

_space. _

_We can __conquer_

_ world__ hunger _

_- buzz __Aldrin_

* * *

Devouring a Village

Patch followed behind happy as they walked silently to the cliff edge kicking a small pebble over the edge of the steep canyon looking over it to find a certain scent "AW geez Happy! Patch don't tell me you got s lost again! we've been walking forever and a half an we still haven't found magnolia yet!" Lucy screamed at the cats her voice echoing the valley as the others watched "Why are we following a cat any way?" she demanded as though the thought had just come to her.

they were in web valley, hidden deep within clover canyon over the years fierce fishers had formed a giant maze in the giant rocks and mountains most travelers brave or foolish lost their lives to decorate the landscape.

"what do you mean again! How rude i wasn't lost last time so this is the first time I've gotten us lost" Happy cried staring at the floor in misery "Lucy stop bullying the cats" Natalie signed "Erh forget it first time or not let's just make it our last time" Lucy complained groaning.

Natalie glanced up hearing her brother's growling belly "Aw man i want some food" he whined and Natalie found herself agreeing "We're all hungry but talking about it is just going to make us hungrier!" Grey snapped getting into the pyro's face "Oh yeah? i can't help it that i'm hungry jerk!" Natsu retaliated "No but you can stop your mouth can't you!" Grey shot back as the war for fire and ice was about to start.

"Listen up!" the master cried staring out into the empty canyon "we need some food" he stated causing them to turn around a yell we know! Erza signed lifting her head up "Enough!" Erza ordered standing there as a low grumble echoed the valley as they all started at the red head "i think your stomachs trying to tell ya something" Natalie commented blankly "No it's not your hearing things" erza denied getting frustrated at the situation "Er yeah it is, really convincing erza" grey said arms folded.

Suddenly Patch bolted up his eyes wide at what he saw a whole swarm of flying fish happy soon followed patch's graze and screamed at the sight in pure happiness "What you so cheerful about?" Natalie wondered as her brother ventured over "LOOK NATSU! DOWN THERE!" happy shouted pointing over the edge of the canyon the small gang peered carefully over the edge watching the huge yelling fish as they flew in the air in a stream like fashion "those are wing fish, there a legendary delicacy super yummy from what i hear!" patch explained running around with his mouth open in hopes a fish would just fly in there.

the 4 older members of the guild watched the cats in thought "A legendary delicacy?" Grey questioned weary "Winged fish huh?" erza mumbled her eyes closed in thought "Sounds good to me" natsu commented "I'm with ya there" Natalie added as The master walked up the the cats crying he held there shoulders "Well done boys you make this old man very proud" he blabbed accompanied by the sound of his hungry stomach Lucy groaned "guys enough with the growling stomachs!" she begged tired of being reminded of food just as her own betrayed her letting out a loud growl of hunger "You where saying?" Grey said smugly looking at the blonde "Shut up" Lucy hissed.

Patch and happy had pulled out small fishing rods that they always carried "Time to fish!" Happy declared much to very one's enjoyment although it faded rather quickly when they still didn't get a bite hand made rods where flung over the cliff as they sat in a line hoping to catch a fish.

Natalie signed deeply hissing at the sharp pain in her side, the bruise had faded somewhat but it still hurt from time to time grey glanced up concern written across his face "You alright Natalie?" he asked worried "Grey I've told you before it's a bruise" she chuckled holding it slightly Natsu glared at the ice wizard standing up to sit beside his twin "Yeah stripper she's doesn't need you to look after her" he snapped "I don't need you to look after me either" Natalie commented before a war could brake out "It's a bruise it's not going to kill me, if anything does it's likely to be starvation" She added.

"Aw come on you stupid fish bite already!" Natsu growled "We've just gotta fish harder!" Patch yelled "i dunno do you think these things really taste that good?" Lucy asked unsure about the fish "Shut up and fish anything edible will do" Erza ordered Lucy leaned back surprised "I didn't realize you where that hungry" Lucy said taken aback.

happy glared at the stubborn fish "YOUR GOING IN MY BELLY NOW YA HEAR I'M GONNA EAT YOU FISH!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

5 seconds later.

"Whatever i give up" he mumbled throwing down his road in defeat "Well you gave up that quick" Lucy told him leaning down to his level "But i couldn't catch a signal fish" he muttered sadly find the floor interesting "you wanna eat one don't ya don't give up little guy!" Lucy encouraged a bit too sweetly, happy looked up at the new wizard "i can't help that i'm little!" he cried running away to the safely of Natalie's arms "Aww there there happy your not little" she soothed the distressed cat "WHAT I THOUGHT I WAS CHEERING YOU UP" Lucy yelled after him.

it was only a little while later they manged to catch one with Natsu frying it up, it only left one problem who the hell was going to eat the tiny fish? "Go ahead and eat it happy" Natsu told the blue cat who had been the one to catch it in the first place "But that wouldn't be fair to you guys would it?" Happy said quietly "It's way too small if we took a bite we'd just want more" Grey signed annoyed "Just hurry up an eat it" The master ordered taunted by the fish, Natalie had to laugh as happy took a bite with everyone reacting to it, chuckling when the blue's cat face turned green a vile tasting fish spitting it back out after wards "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lucy yelled.

"Natalie i hate to say it but all that fishing made me hungrier" Patch called softly Natalie scooped u her soft and gentle friend "yeah i know" she replied walking beside her brother and grey "A village!" erza said shocked, Natalie looked at the white silent village _"Something doesn't feel right"_ she mumbled over the twin bond with her brother _"Who cares foods food"_ he replied "houses!" Grey stated "and that must mean there's food!" Patch cried grinning.

the group tore through the gate leaving a pile of dust as they ran in there quest for food but when they reached the dead center of town they still couldn't find anyone "Is it a ghost town?" Natalie asked "Maybe there's no one hear" Grey answered shuffling closer to the female dragon slayer much to her brother's annoyance.

"Did you say ghosts?" Lucy shrieked edging towards the other dragon slayer in her fright. "Don't be silly, maybe they might be taking an afternoon nap or something?" Natsu suggested looking around the town "The whole town?" Natalie questioned "Yes Natalie's right, it would be to odd" Erza commented softly "One way to find out" natsu muttered "HEY ANY ONE HERE?" he called "WE'RE STARVING LIKE CRAZY OUT HERE SOMEONE COOK US SOME DINNER!" Happy yelled into the silent.

"This place is starting to creep me out" Natalie shuddered "I'll Look after ya Nat" Grey comforted "Wow happy ever heard of the word please?" Lucy asked sarcastically "You really think the WHOLE town is taking a nap?" Grey inquired "Well it's either that or they all got drunk and pasted out" Makarov commented scanning the area "I think that only happens at the guild" Natalie chuckled the master hummed "We do like our spirits don't we?" he chuckled humorously.

"Well you guys can wait around here all day i'm gonna find a kitchen to raid!" Natsu yelled bolting off followed by grey "Shame on you natsu for thinking about robbing this place" he said running beside the pinkett "Your just made i though of it first!" Natsu argued.

"Well there idiots" Natalie signed as Lucy nodded her head "I mean there's a house right there" she pointed out Lucy gaped at the girl "I was just think the same thing" Erza agreed "better make sure there alive" Natalie signed following the boys natsu and grey had already found a house to raid freshly cooked bread and streaming hot drinks where laid out on the table "somethings wrong" she said looking around and sniffing the air to catch any sort of scents

"she's right who would leave a table full of food sitting like that, if somebody cooked this then where the hell are they now?" grey asked "i dunno but i can't smell anyone" Natalie commented once again her twin ignored her "how should i know? anyway"natsu grinned about to take a bite "Natsu!" erza warned natsu jumped back in fright freezing "Yes ma'am?" he asked scared "We need to investigate the village first we've held out this long we can-" Erza paused as her stomach growled "i think you stomach might have different plans" Lucy teased staring at the girl "yes but which one do we listen to?" the master joked.

"search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible don't eat the food in the village okay? while your all doing that the master and i will try and figure out what's going on" Erza ordered as id her growling belly.

natsu signed following his twin and grey out the door "Coming Lucy?" he asked "Wait why mushrooms?" Lucy asked herself.

Natalie and Lucy looked in horror at the oddly shaped mushrooms "I'm not eating that" Natalie stated straight off "No one asked ya too" Natsu commented looking back at his sister "Stupid erza how am i meant to get full of a stupid pack of mushrooms and the food back there looked really good to" natsu ranted spotting the thousands of mushrooms "Hey mushrooms" Grey noted looking calmly at the odd plants.

Natsu face broke out into the biggest shit eating grin there was when he saw them " i take it back these look tasty!" he cried drooling a little bolting off to stuff his face "Oh brother" Natalie chuckled quickly grabbing hold of grey's hand as he moved past "Trust me don't" she chuckled grey nodded a faint pink tainting his cheeks it was a few moments later that a huge pink mushroom sprouted from his head.

"YOU HAVE A MUSHROOM COMING OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" Lucy shouted shocked "He won't believe you Luce" Natalie said taking out a mirror to show her brother his reflection "There's a mushroom coming out of my head" he said through the bond before yelling it natsu fretted over his new found body part but soon froze when he realized something important.

Grey was holding his sister's hand.

His.

Baby.

Sister's.

Hand.

a dark looked covered the older dragon's slayer face "Droopy eyes what do you think your doing?" he demanded "Who you calling droopy eyes pyro" Grey snapped "Get off my sister!" Natsu roared tackling him the two boys rolled on the floor trying to get one up on the other while Natalie stood confused at what had just happened ""Did i miss something"? she asked patch the black and white cat merely shrugged his shoulders looking a purple mushroom that was growing out of a tree before taking a bite Natalie shock him yanking him off the mushroom.

"PATCH WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING STRANGE THINGS!" Natalie yelled as a purple mushroom popped up on His head, Happy was facing the small issue the boys cracked jokes causing Natalie to collapse in a sudden laughing fit Lucy yelped as she turned around "Er natsu is it just me or is your mushroom growing bigger?" Lucy asked. Natalie was gasping for breath at that point.

And then...

Natalie stopped laughing as a low sounding roar echoed through the valley causing them all to look up "did ya hear that?" Natsu asked as the mushroom on his head fell of "Hey the mushrooms fell off!" happy cheered "Not quite looks like yours is still going strong" Lucy commented evilly grinning Natalie bolted back towards the village followed by the others "ERZA! GRAMPS!" the twins yelled together spotting the girl a little way ahead they stopped a few feet in front looking at the red lines that now covered the village, "Careful happy" Natsu warned while Natalie picked up patch holding his closer to her Lucy screamed at the vanishing buildings, even natsu backed up a few steps.

Grey found his way to Natalie sticking closer to her, she wasn't aloud to get hurt anymore and beside he promised he'd protect her. "It can't be" the master whispered as the floor wobbled Natalie knew he was getting concern and that meant bad things where going to be happening soon. She glanced up feeling the air get colder while grey was using his ice make magic "No wait!" The master called "What? why?" he asked confused "We need to get to higher ground there's something i need to check!" he said fear edging his voice. He couldn't let his children be in this much danger, not when they had tried to rescue him not so long ago "All right guys let's go but stay close!" Erza ordered as they started running.

when they reached higher ground the village turned into a huge monster "What the fuck is that?!" Natalie swore "Looks like we got out just in time" Natsu added "It was a magic circle" Erza said softly the master nodded "That's right those lines we saw in the village where carved into the ground to form a huge magic circle, a circle used for a type of magic that had been banded many years ago" The master explained watching the beast "A form of sealing magic that is known as alive" He added Natalie stood closer to grey weary of the monster "What does it do?" Lucy asked, Natalie had to roll her eyes at the question.

Really what did sealing magic do?

"Look for yourself it had the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures" The master said "it seems the villagers casted that spell only to end up being eaten by it" The master mused Lucy was stiff confused "Why would they use magic that's been banded?" Lucy asked "People brake the rules Lucy that's why we have dark guilds" Natalie said softly "Natalie's right it was a dark guild that lived here while investigating i found a collection of magic tools tucked away in a shed, upon closer inspection i realized they where tools to practice black magic" Erza explained

as the master piped in "Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be they probably though up some crazy scheme and ended up getting burned in the process HOWEVER!" He said suddenly causing them to look at their master "there is one thing we should be grateful for" Makarov said "Oh yeah and what's that?" The twins asked "the dark wizards brought these creatures to life, and living creatures can be turned into food!" the master declared Lucy gasped shocked

What the hell was wrong with these people!

the boys smirked getting ready to fight the east "That smirk makes your naked body looks creepier grey!" Lucy yelled for some reason Natalie felt offended by that remark even though it wasn't aimed at her, something told her she should rip Lucy's head off, but that was crazy. it must have been the hunger talking "LET'S CHOW!" Natsu roared as erza dived of the cliff re-quipping her armor to slay the beast, natsu followed shortly after, Grey however turned around and walked towards Natalie pulling her in for a hug "Stay here and look after Luce and gramps" he whispered softly Natalie blushed nodding as the ice wizard left.

"Even Erza's going to eat that thing!" Lucy cried "Let's eat!" Natsu cried "At this point i don't even care what it tastes like" Grey added as Lucy stood there in frozen shock "Save some for us okay boys!" Natalie called "Got it" they replied.

Natalie watched the fight "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" she heard her brother yelled as he punched the creature burning it_ "Careful bro"_ she warned through the bond "_No probs you just look after Lucy and Gramps"_ he replied "Are they gonna be okay?" Lucy asked worried Natalie looked over at the blonde "They took down lullaby didn't they?" Natalie said simply "True" Lucy said still unsure "Look Lucy me and my brother have gone through a lot we know our limits and we know when to push them and when to back off, so trust me when i say natsu, grey and erza can handle themselves" Natalie explained Lucy smiled at the girl "You and him are close huh?" she asked grinning "Oh yeah you should have seen them when they where little, Natalie here was her brother's shadow" Makarov remembered "Such a shy thing you where" He revisited the memory.

Lucy grinned an idea forming in her head sliding up to the dragon slayer "So you and grey huh?" she teased Natalie yelped falling backwards a blush covering her cheeks as she stuttered to formulate and answer "S-so-w-wha-what-we'-we've-b-been -fre-fre-friends- a-ages" She stammered trying to find an escape spotting happy fighting a chair "why the hell is happy fighting a chair?" she asked tilting her head confused.

"Forget happy why is patch fighting a pillow?" Lucy said pointing to the patchy cat tackling a very soft looking pillow the girls watched as erza diced and sliced the beast while grey froze it and natsu cooked it "You know they make quite the cooking team" Makarov noted "yeah erza can cook chips" Natalie chuckled looking at the huge diced pile "I wish they would hurry i'm starving here "The master signed watching board.

Natsu was he first to grab a hold of a cooked piece of meat looking at happy _"What the? i don't care how hungry he is happy can't eat a chair"_ he said through the bond _"Don't worry patch is trying to eat a pillow"_ Natalie replied

"Lucy you eat on first" Erza ordered Lucy protested "No way!" she cried holding her hands up in an x "Fine i'll do it!" erza signed picking a chip shaped piece "That's cold erza you where trying to use me as your personal test subject!" Lucy ranted spotting happy riding the chair "Should we help him?" Lucy asked looking back at the cat "I'm sure he'll think of something" Erza reasoned "Here it goes" she mumbled taking a bite "So how is it?" Lucy asked Erza turned around handing her the other half "Okay" Lucy agreed taking a bite of the chip

"Well it's not pretty but i hope it tastes better then it looks" Grey said looking at patch who was fighting a pillow yanking of a piece of frozen monster, they all spat it back out at the vile taste "GROSS!" they screamed "Take it we can't eat that" Natalie signed next to the master "I guess not" he agreed "Hey what where you thinking gramps we can't eat that!" Natsu cried outraged "Yeah you trying to kill us?" Grey added.

"true i would hardly call this edible" Erza agreed "If you knew it was horrible why did you force me to eat it?" Lucy demanded as happy and patch finally beat what they where fighting happy's mushroom finally falling off "Hey look your mushroom finally came of" Grey pointed out "I don't care about the mushroom why didn't you guys try and help me how could you guys be so cruel!" Happy cried upset "Aww but happy we thought you and patch cold handle yourselves" Natalie reasoned.

"What are we going to do now?""i'd rather starve then eat anymore of that stuff?" Erza asked forming a circle "i'd rather starve then eat anymore of that stuff" she added "It's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters" Grey added "man this sucks all this fighting made me even hungrier" Natsu complained ignoring happy's distress Natalie chuckled picking up the blue cat "We're sorry happy, we really though you could fight your own battles but next time we'll help okay" Natalie reasoned softly.

Happy nodded smiling at his feline friend who was asleep on Natalie's head he screamed seeing a huge monster behind them "Look out!" Natsu called punching the monster away from his family "man these monsters are nasty" Grey hissed.

"in more ways then one" Erza mumbled "Well there made from dark guilds" Natalie reminded them Grey nodded coming to stand beside her and fight and fight the monsters soon all 5 of them where smashing the monsters to pieces grey and Natalie fighting together "CRYSTAL ROAR!" she casted.

"ICE MAKE LANCE ATTACK!" grey followed up Lucy had even summoned her bull but it didn't matter what they did the monsters kept popping back up the ground started to shake "Great what's happening now?" Lucy wondered as a grey light emitted from the ground "The magic circle!" Natalie called "Are you kidding me?" Natsu cried "Oh wow it's so pretty" Happy admired "Your missing the point again!" Lucy shouted.

the monsters where dragged back into the circle and the ground and nearby rocks where beginning to shatter "RUN FOR IT!" Erza ordered as they fell towards the floor.

the next morning

Natalie groaned dragging her feet in the sun "I'm starving" she complained leaning on her brother who mirrored and repeated the sentence "Aye i can't walk another step" Happy complained flying ahead of them "At least you have wings you show of!" Grey snapped annoyed "i still don't get what happened" Lucy signed "master?" Erza called softly "yes?" makarov answered "I'm not satisfied with your answer sir" she said "that so?" Makarov questioned.

"in the blink of an eye you saved us, freed the dark wizards and broke the magic seal before flatting the village and everything in it, how did you do it" Erza recalled the events before asking her question the master signed "I'll tell ya later what matters now is that WE'RE STILL HUNGRY" he promised walking a bit ahead before yelling out the last part along with his children.

Natalie signed once again "That's it i'm not walking any further!" she declared yelping as she was suddenly picked up "Fine i'll just have to carry you" Grey said grinning darkly at her twin knowing he had gotten a human shield from her brother Natsu glared daggers at the ice wizard "Give me my sister!" he demanded "No!" Grey said childishly moving away from natsu "Hey i'm not a toy!" Natalie whined.

"Still like children" Makarov mused seeing them as their younger selves doing the same thing "A lot has changed and a lot is still the same" he chuckled

Grey grinned winning walking proudly ahead holding Natalie in his arms, he couldn't place it but it felt natural like when they where children, even then he hadn't of wanted to give her back to her brother. he smirked Well Natalie was his best friend after all so was it really that strange he liked having her around?

* * *

**there done and dusted hope you liked it, please review you'd be suprised how much they help and i'd like to know your thoughts on the story, improvements, oh and i was thinking about making it a nalu story with other couples but we'll leave that for now. Um so yeah Hope you like it and Review - Love shadow**


	10. Natsu Vs Erza

**Hey look an early update. how rare. Anyway i hope you enjoy i think this one is better then the last chapter i'm sorry for any mistakes - love shadow xx**

**i do not own fairy tail or the quote but i do own Natalie and patch**

_hard time will_

_reveal__ true friends_

_"twin speech"_

* * *

Natsu vs Erza

Lucy finished writing the letter to her mother "Maybe i'll do a little shopping today" Lucy told herself before stretching her arms over her head "saving the world from evil is cool and all but sometimes it nice to just relax at home" she signed contently.

"Man 70,000 jewel a month is dirt cheap for a place like this" Grey said causing Lucy to turn around and looked shocked and startled at her uninvited guest. Grey sat on the chair looking completely at home since he was in nothing but his underwear "You totally scored Lucy" Grey commented as Lucy kicked him across the room screaming INTRUDER ALERT!

"no stripping in my house buddy!" Lucy yelled grey panicked holding out his hands to try and calm the crazy chick down "hey! give me an minute to explain i was naked before i even got here" grey started.

Lucy deadpanned pointing to the door "get out" she ordered "So you already forgot about today have ya? i figured you wouldn't remember so i came here to remind you" grey explained facing away from Lucy.

"About what?" Lucy asked curious "Well let me try and jog your memory" Grey said "Remember when natsu challenged erza at the train station? there about to have their rematch" Grey said.

Natalie grinned standing next to patch and happy glancing up when she heard a familiar blonde gasp "NO WAY THERE REALLY GOING THREW WITH IT?" she yelled shocked and worried about the possible damaged. Mira smiled hearing the girl "oh hey Lucy!" Mira greeted cheerfully.

"Well if those two are manly they better go through with it!" elfman declared smirking like he often did "Elfman erza's a girl!" Natalie chuckled "And yet she's the manliest of us all" He replied nodding his head.

"Aren't you worried this fight could tear out team apart?" Lucy asked Natalie glanced up "What are you talking about our strongest team?" Grey asked staring at the fight that was going to start soon.

"me you erza, natsu and Natalie you dummy!" Lucy said offended that he couldn't remember seriously they had jus got back from a mission 2 days ago "the four strongest wizards in the guild!" Lucy added causing Natalie and grey to look at her "I'll be back in a few" Natalie told the two felines.

"yeah right what idiot fed you that lie" Grey chuckled Natalie winced seeing Mira tear up and cry "Aw Mira he didn't me you where an idiot!" Natalie comforted the white haired wizard mouthing "Nice going" to grey "smooth move grey" Lucy added "i'll hand it to natsu, Natalie and grey there tough but none of them are even close to being the strongest" Elfman explained "there are guys who are stronger then all 3 combined like this guy!" Elfman boasted pointing to himself

"But calling erza the strongest woman in the guild is a pretty safe bet" Levy added "Hey lev when'd you get back?" Natalie asked looking at the blue haired book mage. "Yesterday" levy replied grinning "as for the guys i'd put my money on laxus or Mystogen" Jet commented as Mira finally wiped away her tears "all i meant was they where the best team because they worked so well together and had the best team chemistry in all of fairy tail" Mira sniffled.

"This is coming from the same person who sent me on a mission to stop natsu and grey from killing each other when erza wasn't around?" Lucy questioned looking rather lost "that's a complicated story Luce!" Natalie said signing and shaking her head "i gotta say i physicked to see how this fight turns out" elfman admitted "well yeah i'm sure she'll end up moping the floor with him" grey put in grinning.

Erza smiled "it's been a while since we squared off like this hasn't natsu?" erza asked smirking lightly "i was just a little kid back then!today's gonna be different because i'm gonna take you down erza" Natsu defended "Your still just a little kid now!" Natalie shouted much to everyone's amusement. "Who's side are you on?" Her brother demanded "Your's idiot" she called grinning.

erza closed her eyes taking a deep breath "I'm not going to go easy on you in fact i have the perfect armor for this event" Erza said changing into her fire empress armor "that's flame empress armor perfect choice for fire magic" Makcao pointed out "yeah come on erza and least give the kid a fighting chance!" Wakaba called

"Put me down for erza in the first round" Happy decided paying Cana and entering the pool "Your betting against your own best friend?" Lucy yelled "Why are you guys picking sides i don't want either of them to lose" Lucy cried "get into the spirit Lucy" Grey signed before looking around to spot the jittery Natalie "Flame empress armor huh good news for me i can turn up the heat as high as i want to!" Natsu said lighting his fists on fire.

"Round 1 start!" the master called.

Natsu launched himself at erza who dodged and countered with her own attack, natsu dodged and returned fire with a lower kick to witch erza held of. before bringing her own sword down moving out of the way of natsu's fire roar attacks. while the fight raged on Grey moved Natalie to stand by him elfman and makcao "You got her grey?" Wakaba asked glancing at the silent girl, Natalie was watching the fight intently "Why does he need to hold her?" Lucy asked looking at the older wizard.

"Well Natalie and Natsu have always been together and as a result very protective of the other, Natsu will defended his sister if given half the chance and Natalie will do the same for her brother so when natsu challenges stronger wizards from the guild someone has to hold Natalie back it's the same with natsu" Makcao explained "Do you know how hard it is to deal with two angry dragon slayer?" Elfman asked the blond girl.

Lucy glanced back and forth between the twins a deeper understanding unraveling in her mind "I knew they where close i didn't know they where that close" Lucy whispered "You have no idea how close i am to my brother" Natalie said sharply her eyes narrowing.

"Natalie you know erza won't hurt him to badly" Grey soothed the worried slaying hugging her to him in an effort to calm her down Natalie's eyes glanced around "I'm not worried about that" she offered no further explanation as frog shaped hands clapped together drawing the fight to an early close

"this fight is over!" The frog lady declared walking towards the dueling wizards "it's her" Natalie explained "May i have your attention please?" She called to the group of gathered people.

" i have come here on behalf of the magic council" The frog said causing gasps and mummers between the guild "as a result of the isanwall incident a member has been charged with 11 counts of criminal propriety damage Erza scarlet you are under arrest!" the lady said "What? your putting her under what?" the twins shouted confused "You can't arrest erza!" They bellowed.

Grey quickly held onto Natalie tighter as she struggled to break free and pounce on the frog lady who was taking away erza natsu roared as half the guild jumped on him to stop him from doing anything stupid and rash "Natalie no!" grey said struggling to hold her his grip almost slipping.

"Come on snowflake calm down" he begged dusting of the old nickname. Natalie growled calming somewhat _"We're going after her_" Natsu whispered _"Without a doubt"_ she agreed _"We need to escape"_ he added Natalie met her brother's eyes and nodded.

Natalie went limp in grey's arms losing the will to fight for now she wanted her brother, grey loosed his hold yelping when Natalie bolted escaping followed by her brother, "Stop them!" The master ordered as they re-captured the twins.

everyone sat in the guild in silence, despair and worry filled the room "this isn't fair guys let me outta here already!" A mini dragon natsu screamed "I understand him but why am i in here!" Natalie shouted "try to calm down!" Mira ordered staring at the shot glasses that held the duo.

"Let me out! Let me out! let me out!" They chanted pounding against the glass "You'll go on a rampage!" Mira argued "we'll behave we swear! Now please turn us back to the way we were before!" They called "the seconds you two transform back you'll run out to save erza!" Mira snapped glaring at the tiny dragons

"gimme a break i couldn't care less what happens to her!" Natsu yelled wincing when Natalie punched him in the arm "Even if you wanted to save erza it's not like we could face off with the council" Grey said gloomy looking at the floor " But should the council realize erza did what she had to, in order to save the guild masters from that evil death flute?" Natalie cried "If the magic council says your guilty then your guilty end of story they don't care what we have to say" Grey replied sadly

"I don't get it we've destroyed plenty of things in the past and they never made a big deal out of it" Elfman signed leaning against his hand "I know it doesn't make any sense" laki said "It's like there's some other reason for this" Lucy signed leaning on the table depressed "this is wrong!" Lucy shouted standing up banging her fist on the table in her fury however limited "We should be there to testify!" Lucy added "But Lucy.." Nab called softly

"We're not going to court" the master declared sitting on the bar "Why not master we all know she's innocent we shouldn't just sit here and let them lock her away!" Lucy yelled outraged "Even if we left this very second there's no way we could we make it there in time" the master explained calmly.

"but - " Lucy was cut off as the twins raged on "We've been stuck under this stupid glass all day guys come on it's getting hard to breath! you gotta let me outta here!" they yelled "You sure you want out?" the master as the twins thought about it causing everyone to stare at them.

"What's the matter? it seems you've lost the fire in your belly" the master commented opening his eyes as he figured out what had happened.

the master quickly changed the two back revealing Makcao and romeo who had doubled as the twins "It was them!" Levy cried "it was you!" They shouted shocked as makcao helped his son stand up "yeah sorry guys we owed them a favor we turned into the twins to let them escape" Makcao admitted as they recalled what had happened

"_Look Makcao turned the twins into salamanders!" Patch cried holding them by the tail "We got ya covered so run" He had told them_.

"Do you know where they went?" Lucy asked makcao's face dropped as he stalled grey stormed over there "They went after erza didn't they?" Grey demanded Romeo nodded "You gotta be kidding me those idiots will probably try and fight the whole council" Elfman shouted "No Natalie will try and reason with them first and if the council then tries to lock away Natalie that's when they start fighting" The master said.

Meanwhile else where

"erza scarlet you stand before the magic council charged with the incident with the dark guild isanwall these charges included extensive damage to a train and damage to the station, the bridge and clover hall there are 11 accounts of charges against you and eyes witness reports say a heavy armed female-" he was cut of by a huge explosion behind them.

storming inside was a red headed female with tuffs of pink hair pocking threw dressed in silly silver armor "I'm the crazy lady you old timers are looking for!" she roared blowing ruby fire shards everywhere. "You guys gotta a problem with my guild then fight me!" she challenged much to everyone's shock and erza's horror "I am the all powerful slightly scary erza! you though i was destructive before you ain't seen nothing yet!" Natalie shouted blowing wholes in the floors, wall and ceiling leaving behind a trail of red dust.

"do you honestly think the stuff i destroyed was more important then the guild's masters lives?!" she demanded standing in the ruins of the court room glancing around "Aw crap i overdid it again" she mumbled

the old council man signed he had a feeling this was going to happen call fairy tail what you like they where nothing if not loyal to each other. "take them away" He signed erza bowed deeply "I'm truly sorry for this your honor" erza apologized

Natsu jumped out from the rubble "What are you doing erza? don't apologize to these council jerks!" He cried Natalie yelped spinning round to apologize for her brother's rude words "Not you two Natalie!" He shouted"Take all 3 of them" he signed.

Natalie sat next to her brother on the opposite side of the cell to erza as she glared deeply at them "Words can't express how deeply angry i am with the both of you" she scowled "that trail was just a formality" she hissed "Seriously?" They asked "It's a glorified spectral the council order to set an example if you brake the law you'll be punished so to maintain order in the magical world" erza explained.

Natalie ducked her head down catching on to what they had just done "Wait a minute! so this is all for show?" Natsu asked standing up erza glared at him.

"they would have probably found me guilty then sent me home with a slap on the wrist!" erza hissed "But thanks to you two i'm stuck in a jail cell!" She yelled as it dawned on the fire dragon slayer what had happened.

_"We so screwed up"_ Natalie said through the bond _"yeah"_ he agreed "I can't believe you two" she signed annoyed but not really angry any more "we're sorry" they apologised

"It's okay" Erza answered softly "you meant well" she added she knew they did when it came to the twins they always meant well but it still didn't stop her from giving them well deserved punches on the head "Ow that hurt!" Natalie complained

the next morning

the trio where sent home cheering as they entered the guild "haha fresh air who knew it could taste so sweet!" Natsu yelled punching the air.

Natalie chuckled telling romeo what had happened when they had arrived at the hall of doom as she now referred to it as " i could breath it in all day!" he cheered running around the guild joyfully "You already do!" Natalie called "isn't he precious when he gets all excited?" Mira asked looking happily at the dragon slayer

while Lucy laid on the table exhausted from worrying all night "i can't believe that was all for show" Lucy signed "she was an sacrificial lamb instead she was a escape goat" Grey joked "you have to be heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes leave me cold" Elfman said.

"Hey natsu you gonna finish going man to man with erza?" Elfman asked causing him to pause and look at the white haired wizard "Oh yeah i forgot about that so what do you say you wanna pick up where we left off?" he asked excited "I'm not in the mood right now" Erza snapped

Natalie watched her brother charge towards erza _"Um bro not a good idea!"_ she called through the bond "_Abort! Abort!"_ she chanted as he ignored her "I'll be fine" he countered as erza knocked him out cold. Natalie yelped darting over to her brother shaking him "How's that will that do you?" she asked smirking as the guild broke out in laughter "Sir is something wrong?" Mira asked looking at the master worried.

"I'm fine just sleepy" he answered Mira signed "he's coming" the master whispered as Mira collapsed asleep as everyone started falling asleep as mystogen walked into the guild taking a job and addressed the master "I shall return" he said "No wait lift your sleeping spell before you go" the master ordered the wizard walked out the room counting down before they all woke up as he vanished into the air

well everyone expect for the twins "Aww!" Lucy cooed as everyone turned round to see what had caught Lucy's attention and smiled, on the floor was natsu was curled up protectively around Natalie while Natalie curled up inside his embrace her hair cascading over them like a pink waterfall as they slept "My my it's been a while since i last saw that" the master commented smiling softly "i never knew he had a sweet side" Lucy admitted "Just for his sister" loke spoke up before bolting away

"aw man was mystogen here?" Levy asked "What a jerk why does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Jet asked rubbing his eyes "Who's this mystogen guy?" Lucy asked drowsy "for one he's a candidate for fairy tail's strongest wizard" Elfman explained.

"And for some reason he doesn't want any one to see what he looks like" grey added looking at where the job had been "yeah so when ever he comes to take a job he casts a sleeping spell the only one who's had a good look at his face is the master" grey added looking at him

"that's not true I've seen him before" laxus called from upstairs grinning laxus donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges.

He also sported a black cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large but lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist,

"Laxus!" Elfman called "talk about rare your almost never here" wakaba said looking at the boy "and there's another candidate for the strongest male wizard in fairy tail" grey signed.

"Mystogen's just a little shy you should all respect his privacy" he said leaning on the wooden rails natsu opened his and woke up Natalie before standing up "Laxus yo and me let's go!" natsu challenged.

"Dude you just woke up" Natalie whinnied "Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Grey demanded Laxus laughted "yeah if you couldn't even beat the red head what chance to you have against me?" Laxus bellowed.

Natalie glanced at said red head and backed off slightly "what are you tying to say?" Erza demanded through gritted teeth "Calm down erza" natalie said.

Laxus threw out his arms like he was the king addressing his subjects "I'm saying i'm the guild's strongest wizard" he declared natsu growled lowly "Oh yeah then come down here and prove it" he hissed "Come to me little man" laxus taunted natsu took the bait darting upstairs but makaov punched him before it could happen _"You know we're not allowed upstairs"_ Natalie said.

"your not allowed on the second floor yet natsu and least not yet" the master said echoing Natalie's unspoken words laxus snorted "think you made him grumpy" laxus taunted watching as natsu struggle and Erza grab hold of Natalie before she cold attack the cocky wizard "That's enough out of you laxus!" the master ordered.

"the most powerful wizard in the guild isn't some chick or hooded weirdo wanna know who the real strongest wizard is your looking right at him" Laxus shouted "Please your nothing but a arrogant cocky bastard!" Natalie shouted "Really girl? at least i wasn't a shadow" he taunted Natalie stayed silent glaring at the wizard

Later

"Mira let me ask you what was the master talking about earlier why can't we go upstairs" Lucy asked "that area's reserved for advanced members of the guild jobs on the request board up there makes the one downstairs look like child's play in comparison there called s class quests" Mira explained "S class quests?" Lucy echoed.

"there jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last but with the risk comes a higher reward the master hand picks the wizards he thinks can handle these jobs there are only 5 members of the guild who are consider s class that includes laxus, mystogen and erza Mira explained

unaware of the blue paw that had just stolen a mission.

"i wouldn't worry about it if i where you Lucy there's no amount of money worth risking your life over" Mira chuckled "Yeah no kidding"Lucy agreed.

at Lucy's house

"Welcome home!" The twins called natsu was shirtless on her bed doing sit ups while happy was lifting weights on the floor Natalie was doing push up and patch was shouting encouragement from her back Lucy freaked out seeing them get her bed covered in sweat "You guys sink!" she complained.

"Why don't you guys go work out in your own home!" Lucy yelled "Aw but Lucy if we wanna work as a team we need to train like one!" Natsu said holding out a pink dumbbell for Lucy "We though you'd like the pink dumbbell" Natalie said thoughtfully.

"I don't' care what color it is i'm not lifting weights with you!" she screamed as they started doing push ups besides Natalie "We gotta kick it up a notch if we wanna beat laxus and erza" Natalie said.

"I just want some peace and quite!" she whinnied "Don't worry Lucy we'll train quietly" they reassured whispering "We've made a decision our team is ready for the s class! the twins said as happy held up the quest

like expected Lucy freaked out "How did you get that?" She demanded "Well i climbed the stairs and just took it" Happy explained "since this is our fist s class quest we took the lowest paying reward on the board" Natsu explained "Still 7 million jewel nothing to sniff at" Natalie added "We're not ready for it! if the master found out he'd kill us!" Lucy panicked "Yeah but he'll be proud of us for completing it!" Natsu reasoned.

Lucy singed sitting on her chair "You know his might be the dumbest thing you've done if you two wanna rise up the ranks you should follow the rules" Lucy said honestly "We're never be s class with that attitude" Natalie muttered "You can handle it on your own i'm staying here" Lucy said Natalie grinned "But the job is saving a tropical island" she said crafty "it's cursed" she added Lucy freaked out as they started to bribe her "We're leaving then" Natsu signed waiting for his sister to jump out the window first

_ "1...2...3"_ Natalie counted as Lucy rounded the corner smiling with the request in hand "I've decided to come along!" she called.

* * *

**there you go chapter 10 please review gimme your thoughts good or bad because i feel like i'm talking to myself and how will i ever know if anyone loves this things or not, or am i better of scraping the idea?let me know - love shadow**


	11. The Cursed Island

**sorry for the late up date i was so tired yesterday so i hope this chapter more than makes up for it. i must admit the chapter took on a life of it's own at some point but never the less i hope you enjoy the chapter- love shadow**

**i apologize for any and all mistakes.**

**i do not nor will i ever own fairy tail or the quote. but i do own Natalie and patch. **

_life is suffering. __it is hard._

_the world is cursed __but still_

_you find reasons to _

_keep living _

_"twin speech"_

* * *

The cursed Island

"Say what? one of the jobs on the second floor is missing?" Wakaba questioned frowning who would be stupid enough to take a S class mission without the master's knowledge? "But the jobs up there are S class anyone know who took off with it?" makacov asked looking at Mira perplexed. "Well... it's either someone really strong or really stupid" Laki commented.

"i know, a little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board" Laxus said uncaring his feet propped up by the table as he laid back in his chair. Mira spun round to glare up at the man "It was happy?" she asked worried Surely Natalie would take them out of this- she though.

speculation spread through the guild in a manner of seconds as they drew the same conclusion Happy had stolen the request for Natsu, Natalie and Lucy.

"They've got some Nerve taking on a S class quest" Alzack said, Alzack was a young man with long black hair that covered the right side of his face, one of his blacks eyes was always covered by his hair. He wore a long brown coat that resembled a Poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips. He also wore a a studded belt ith a skull shaped buckle. On his right hip was a case where he normally had one of his guns

"i wouldn't call it nerve but it's diffidently dumb" His partner Bisca added her hands holding her hips as a frown marred her features. Bisca was a beautiful woman with ling green hair that reached her lower back with a set of long bangs framing her face she had brownish purple eyes and was always wearing red lipstick. Bisca wore a cowboy hat with a light polka dotted neck scarf and a pair of reddish brown boats, her body was covered by a short strapless one-piece dress decorated by blue spiraling motifs with plain white striped edges.

"That's a serious breech of rules" Laxus said looking up smugly "Hey Gramps, Stunt like that we'll get ya kicked out of the guild am i right?" Laxus said "Not like it matters, it's not like those 5 losers are gonna make alive from an S class quest" laxus said offhandedly he really didn't care what happened to them, One less pest to deal with- he thought grinning.

"Laxus! if you knew why didn't you stop them!" Mira demanded glaring harshly at the man her hands on her hips laxus shrugged looking away before smirking "Oh lighten up, all i saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in it's mouth trying to act all sneaky" He explained.

"I had no idea it was happy, beside Natsu and Natalie aren't cleared for S class i never dreamed they'd break the rules especially Natalie" Laxus commented glancing up at Mira who wore a face of thunder - if looks could kill Laxus was fairly sure he'd be dead by now. he smirked chuckling "you haven't given me that look in a while" he said.

the master signed "this isn't good" Makarov grumbled looking up at laxus and Mira "Well which job was it?" he asked impatiently those twins where gonna get it. Mira glared at the smirking laxus "Lifting the curse on Galuna island" Mira said stiffly "WHAT!" the master roared shock and horror written across everyone's faces

"GULANA ISLAND!"

"THERE INSANE"

"THERE EVEN DUMBER THEN I THOUGHT!"

everyone voiced their views. Makarov was furious "laxus!" he shouted at his smirking grandchild "go and fetch them at once!" the master ordered, laxus waved him off "yeah right, I've got better things to do gramps" the blonde man said pointing to himself "and besides everyone in fairy tail is suppose to be able to take care of themselves, right?" laxus repeated the rule smugly

"i don't care how you feel about the twins, THE FACT IS YOUR THE ONLY ONE STRONG ENOUGH TO BRING THEM BACK BY FORCE!" The master yelled. it was true without erza or mystogen Laxus was the only one who could drag both dragon slayers back or at least one since they were near impossible to separate.

Grey stood up "i'm sorry master I've gotta disagree with you" he stated

Meanwhile In Hargeon

"Whoa this brings back memories" Lucy signed lost in her thoughts "Lucy it was last week" Natalie reminded her Lucy ignored her looking around the fishing town the twins behind her slightly "Ah it feels like it was only yesterday we meet here for the first time" Lucy carried on, Natsu glanced at the blonde "it practically was yesterday you don't have to get all mushy" he told her happy put his paws over his mouth.

"Yeah you sound like an old lady!" he added grinning like a Cheshire cat. Patch looked at his blue friend and then back to the fuming blonde who wore a smile "Well let's find a boat that will take us to gulana" Lucy suggested her hands behind her back as she walked forward.

At that sentence Natsu freaked "Are you crazy!" he yelled sweating slightly at the idea of travelling on a boat for hours, "Forget the boat why can't we all just swim for it!" he said Natalie laughed so hard at that, that she had to hold her sides in fear they would rip from her laughter Lucy signed "and you think i'm the one that's crazy" she said

"This is a bad idea Natalie" Patch warned his pink haired friend, Natalie paused in her laughing fit glancing up worried at the cat "You okay Patch?" she asked, Patch shook his head "I don't think we should go, we might get kicked out the guild if anyone found out!" Patch whispered for Lucy's sake Natalie picked up the cat from her head looking him in the eye "Patch i promise we've not gonna get kicked out" she swore "We'll be fie" she added trying to reassure the cat.

it was only a few moments later where they being rejected by every sailor apparently no one dared even go near the cursed island Natalie signed spotting some one they hand't asked the small group migrated there "Could you take us to gulana island?" Lucy asked sweetly

"Guluna island? no way not for a million jewel!" he replied Who in their right mind would go there- he thought checking over the teenagers again this time noticing the red mark that was branded on the boy's shoulder and the blonde girl's right hand. Wizards. they were the only ones stupid enought to go to a cursed island "Round here it's bad luck to even mention that name" The other fishman told them "Thank you anyway" Natalie said.

With each and every rejection to take them The girls grew disheartened while natsu grew happier _"Wipe that grin on your face! your the one who wanted to go on this mission now act like it!"_ Natalie snapped mentally at her brother Natsu looked at his younger sister _"What? swimming is the perfect way to get there!"_ he defended _"Yeah if your a fish"_ she commented as Lucy once again asked for a ride "Gulana? not even pirates go there" He told them "Loks like we're swimming!" Natus cheered overjoyed "WE'RE NOT SWIMMING!" Both Natalie and Lucy screamed spinning around red in the face "Whoa there scary" Hapy said as Patch nodded

Suddenly a cold hand gripped the twins' shoulders as a familiar but no the less creepy voice sung "I found you~" causing all 3 of them to jump and turn around screaming revealing there stalker to be grey "It's Grey!" Lucy said startled "What are you doing here?!" the twins shouted together.

Grey narrowed his eyes at Natsu "Gramps found out about your hair brained scheme and sen me to bring you back" Grey Explained _"We're so dead it's unreal"_ Natalie said dropping her gaze to the floor "Why we're not in danger yet!" Natsu said getting into Grey's face as a plan formed in his head _"We're not going back just yet"_ Natsu told her "You come back now and you might avoid being kicked out the guild...Maybe" Grey commented smirking at the fire brained idiot.

Natalie winced Knowing Lucy's reaction "Kicked out!" she yelled hold her face in her hands it was her dream to join fairy tail not get kicked out within the first week! "I don't care we're going on this S class quest!" Natsu said glaring at grey and baring his fangs a little, Grey for his part looked unimpressed "Man your way out of your league here just come home!" Grey snapped.

"Natalie tell him" Grey said as both boys looked towards her Natalie signed "I'm sorry Grey but i'm going with my brother" she said softly natsu grinned knowing he had his sister's support on the matter.

Grey was only slightly surprised Natalie would side with natsu and not reason, Hell he was shocked she even agreed to go on the mission Grey shock his head his face twisting into horror as he used his back up plan to get the twins home. "When Erza finds out about this, she is going to be so angry" Grey said terrified for them _"That's it we're dead i want lilies on my grave"_ Natalie spoke up _"We're not gonna die Natalie"_ Natsu reassured her Natalie gave him the Are-you-stupid-of-course-we're-going-to-die look.

happy however flew over to grey's shoulder hiding behind him slightly "please grey you gotta save me i told them this was a bad idea but they forced me to come along!" Happy lied begging the ice wizard to understand "YOU ARE SUCH A LAIR!" Lucy screamed.

"I've gott aprove my power to erza so like it or not i'm doing this!" Natsu said determination laced his voice "The master ordered me to bring you home, i'll drag you back to fairy tail if i have to!" he snapped creating a ice seal in his hand "Don't make me hurt you buddy" He said "I'd like to see you try!" Natsu returned fire. Natalie stood between the two of them glaring at them both.

A man fro the fishing boat stood up seeing the two facing off wizards "Excuse me are you wizards?" He asked Natalie looked at him nodding "Have you come to lift the curse on gulana island?" he asked "yeah!" the twins said happily "Not gonna happen!" Grey growled furious, He couldn't let them get kicked out the guild it wouldn't be any fun without them.

the man stared at them for a few seconds before pointing to his boat "get in" he ordered "WHAT?" Lucy questioned Natalie made to go for the boat but grey pulled her back "Your not going!" he said Natalie signed "Sorry" she said sweeping his legs out from under him before punching him in the gut to knock him out cold.

"Got room for 6?" she asked as Natsu hoisted Grey over his shoulder "yep we're ready when you are sir" Natsu said "You sure we should bring him?" Lucy asked looking at the ice mage Natalie felt an over whelming amount of grief for hurting grey.

but she knew it was the only way they would be able to help the island and prove to the other members they were strong. But still it didn't make the guilt go away_ "Don't worry about it Natalie"_ her brother told her patting her shoulder "yeah we can't let him go back to the guild because the next person they'll send is erza!" Natsu answered Lucy's question

Later...

Natalie was sitting next to the tied up grey while her brother leaned over the boat his sickness getting the better of him, the sky and ocean gt darker the closer they got the the island it didn't help that night had fallen and the pale moon casted a ghost like image in the misty sky "Okay not i'm getting scared" Lucy said fear edging her voice.

"Well look on the bright side at least your not tied up!" Grey snapped before his anger was directed at the capatin on the boat "this is your fault to why'd ya deiced to let us on!" Grey demanded struggling against the rope "My name is Bobo and if you must know i use to live on the island" he explained a dark sad look crossed his face.

"But i had to flee, i just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you tragedy befalls anyone who steps onto the island there's no avoiding it that is unless your able to lift the curse " Bobo said gravely "Do you want our help or not?" Natalie asked confused.

Lucy gasped as Bobo reveled his beast like arm to them "This vile demon's curse" he spat out "Whoa your arm" Grey commented shocked "What happened to it?" he asked "Is this the curse of the island?" Natalie piped up Bobo chose not to say anything instead he looked up and uttered a sentence that sent Shivers down Natalie's spine "We're almost there, That's Gulana island."

the island was in the distance but it looked huge and forbidding, the mountain top glowing "That's weird why's the mountain top glowing like that?" Lucy asked turning to look at the man and freaking out when she saw he wasn't there "Did he fall out?" Grey asked.

"No i would have heard it" Natalie cried as the waves rocked slightly harder "What's that sound?" Lucy asked looking over the edge of the small boat "Er Lucy!" Grey called panicked as a huge wave rose up from behind them the girl's screamed grabbing hold onto the other.

Natalie making sure to grab hold on patch hugging the feline closer to her "Now don't Panic just grab on" Grey ordered before the boat pulled them under.

Natalie held her breath sinking into the water spotting her brother, Lucy, Happy and Grey Patch was still clinging to her, diving down deeper she quickly untied Grey as the currents swept them to land.

The next morning

Natalie groaned softly opening her eyes as the harsh sunlight assaulted them, quickly she blocked out the sun with her hand "Where...am...i" she asked herself shifting to sit up right holding her pounding head "What...happened?" she wondered spotting the wrecked ship her eyes searching for the others.

Patch was asleep beside her foot having washed up there, Natsu laid on the sand to her right while grey was flat out behind her she even spotted Happy's tail wagging as he tried to get himself un-buried from the sand "Lucy!" she called her throat dry,

the blond girl round the corner coming into her line of sight _"Natsu!"_ she called softly over the bond "Oi wake up" she repeated over and over until he had woken up, next she turned around to gently shake grey up "Grey hey come on wake up" she muttered

"We made it!" Natsu cheered "We're lucky that waved washed us up ashore" Lucy added "I dunno if i'd call it lucky" Grey snapped Lucy looked at the sand deep in thoughts "I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought up here?" she wondered looking up to the sky she continued "right after telling us about the curse he vanished"

"Forget about that stuff now let's go exploring!" Natsu shouted waving his arms about excited with happy and patch jumping about "we've been here for about 30 seconds and you guys have already forgotten about the mission?" Lucy demanded.

soon enough they settled down to stand in a circle "Appernatly there's only one village on the entire island the cheif is the one who put in the request so i guess we need to try and find him" Natalie suggested looking at the duo "not so fast" grey said getting up "give it up grey" Natalie said softly looking at the ice wizard "yeah yo can't take us back to the guild now that the boats be destroyed" natsu added

"your right i'm coming with you" he said staring at them the others stared back shocked by his confession "there's no way the 3 of you clowns make S class before i do" grey signed grinning slightly "and if you get kicked out the guild would get pretty boarding, gramps might get upset but we won't be mad for long if we pull this off" he admitted.

identical grins formed on the twin's faces even Lucy and the cats smiled "let's go" grey said as the headed into the jungle.

Natalie stood next to grey as they stared at the huge gated fence with the "keep out sign" "well i guess we found the village" patch said "check out that gate, when they say keep out they mean it" the twins chorused "ANYONE HOME?" Lucy called " WE CAME HERE TO HELP YOU!" Lucy added the group waited in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's bust in" Natsu suggested "No way!" Lucy shouted. Natalie signed looking at the moon before a voice yelled back down "Who goes there?" He demanded "We're from fairy tail we got your request!" Natalie hollered up "why weren't we notified when you took the job?" he questioned "The paper work must have gotten lost or something! Dude i am not traveling back it took us bloody 2 days to get here!" Natalie told them lieing easily "Then let me see your embles right now!" he demanded

as they showed of there marks, Natsu's on his shoulders, happy's on his backs, Lucy's on her hand. Grey lifted up his shirt showing of the upper part of his body in the processes. Natalie Revealed her hidden Snow white mark on the back on her neck and patch was's on the tip of his tail.

"There here! There really here!" They cried Natalie stared at grey "WHat?" he asked "Nothing i though you were just going to take your shirt off" she said bluntly before turning red when she realized what she had just said

"You want me to snowflake?" Grey teased watching her face burn a few more shades of red "N-no- no-nothing -l-like -that-y-you-al-always - t-take-of-off-y-your-shi-shirt!" she stuttered waving her hands in front of her faces while Lucy stared grinning.

"so you like watching me do you?" he asked grinning "-w-what?-" she stuttered to form a sentence struggling to find the words _"NATSU!"_ she mentally called for her brother to help, thankfully for Natalie he did scooping up his twin to save her from further embarrassment while he glared at grey right before the gate opened

the villagers stood gathered in robes that hide their bodies "I'm Moka the village chief on behalf of everyone here i welcome you" He greeted "Pleasantries beside there is something you need to see-" he paused turning to face the villagers "Now my people!" he ordered as they removed their robes showing their mutations beneath.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy" Grey stated Natalie nodded "Oh wow your sideburns!" Natsu called out his eyes wide at the sight "Not that i was trying to show you wants happened to my arm" Moka said "Everyone on the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because of this curse but even the animals have been spared" He told them

"Please Excuse me for asking but makes you think it's a curse sir?" Natalie asked looking at the old man, something was quite right here she could smell it "It could be some kind of infectious illness?" Grey added nodding his head in thought. "We've consulted with dozens of doctors, but they all agree no such illness exists, you see our symptoms started around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell" Moka explained

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked worried "since ancient times this island has absorbed the light of the moon causing it to glow as beautifully as the moon itself...However 7 years ago the moon's color began to change and an Eerie purple glow was cast upon the island" Moka told them.

"So the moon turned purple?" The twins asked as happy pointed out the purple moon in the sky "It looks beautiful" Natalie mumbled "Oh wow it really is purple" Lucy whispered in awe of the glowing purple moon "man that's creepy looking" Grey commented.

"It's the curse stand back! the change is about to begin" Moka warned as the villages twisted and withered in agony as they transformed bones snapped as they reformed into demon looking creatures. "They changing!" Grey said taking a step back "yeah i see that!" Lucy cried horrified "Why's this happening to them?" Natsu asked worried "they've suffered like that for 7 years" Natalie said in horror

soon enough the whole village had transformed into demons "I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you" Moka apologized. Natalie could hear the plea in his voice for them not to leave, "it's okay i'm just completely confused" grey told them "Those poor people" Natalie whispered "Aw man, you guys look so cool!"natsu cried Natalie face palmed trust her brother to be insensitive on a sensitive topic "It's awesome you've got horns and stuff! i'm so jealous!" he told them fidgeting "He thinks we look cool?" A villager asked "No one's ever said that to use before" Another added

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded "Your being insensitive they don't wanna look like this!" Lucy told him off natsu stared back at the blonde haired girl "Seriously? My bad! then i guess we should help them out" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head "That's the reason we're here" Natalie reminded him "get a clue man" Grey grumbled

moka shook his head at the strange teenagers "Anyway as you have witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows it's face in the sky everyone in the village takes on a horrific demon form" he stared Natalie's eyes drifted over to the crying boy while his mother tried to comfort her son, her heart broke for them.

"If it's not a curse what could it possibly be?" He asked as the village cried, Natalie grabbed hold her brother's hand seeking comfort in all of the villagers pain and suffering Patch on top of her head sniffing and crying for the villagers.

natsu squeezed his sister's hand feeling the pain of the village "It's okay Natalie we'll help them" he promised "we have to" she told him "we'll return to normal once the morning comes and the sun has risen however there are some poor souls who can no longer switch back to their human forms as they have lost their minds" Moka said sadly bitterness in his voice

"The fate for them these unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we've no choice but to put them to death" he told them, they recoiled in horror Natalie holding natsu's hand tighter People had died because of this curse! "But they might change back to normal someday!" Natsu said.

"If we wait for that time, the monsters will surely kill us all, we've tried capturing them but they always broke free...it's no use" he said softly tears streaming down his face as he looked at a picture "Once it takes a hold there is no way to save them" He told them shaking in his grief "i should know i was forced to kill my very own son" he cried looking down at the ground as he grieved

"But that's the guy from the boat!" Lucy cried looking at the chief of the village "we just saw him yesterday-" Lucy didn't get to finish as Natalie covered her mouth "Shush" Natalie ordered "Now i understand why he disappeared on us like that he's dead but his soul can't rest in peace" Grey said a look of horror and fear rose on Lucy's face at the news.

"Please lift the evil curse from our island if this goes on much longer then we all might fall victim to it" he begged bowing his head as tears once more formed in his eyes. "we'll die!" he added "We're not gonna let that happen!" Natalie shouted "We can fix this i promise" Natsu finished her sentence Moka looked at them before the ground again "there's only one way this wretched curse can be lifted...the moon...the moon must be wiped from the sky!" he told them.

"Great how we gonna do that?" Natalie asked as the others looked shocked thinking the same thing "No wonder this is an S class" Natsu replied as Natalie shock her head. Moka soon took them to a small hut where they could rest for the night allowing them to think up a plan

"I never knew the moon could be so creepy" Patch mumbled his ear twitching as he looked up at the purple moon "Hurry up and close the window yu heard what the Chief said we've gotta stay out of the moon light!" Lucy snapped.

Natalie glared at the blonde slightly grabbing her cat and closing the window and blinds before heading back to her bed without saying a word to Lucy, who was getting changed into her Pj's.

Natalie sat thinking on the bed whispering words to her brother over the twin bond they had, she had already gotten changed into her silky white pj bottoms and Pinkish red jacket "Natalie are you okay? you've been quite for an awfully long time" Lucy asked looking back at the pink haired girl. Natalie signed "Yeah Luce, Fine" she answered as the girls headed back downstairs.

"I not so sure about this job guys" Natsu said leaning back in his chair "do these people really think we can destroy the moon?" Grey asked "i wonder how many punches it would take do ya think i could handle it?" Natsu asked raising his fist.

Natalie looked up at her brother "Your not destroying the moon" she told him "Why not?" he whinnied "Because idiot back home the moon is white when we where in the town the moon was white on the way here the moon was once again white, it's only on the island the moon is purple, besides the moon controls the tides can you imagine the chaos if we destroyed it? the world wide panic and it would dirty the guild name" Natalie told him staring off into space.

"Natalie's right and beside there's not a wizard alive who's strong enough to do that" Lucy signed "But that's the job we where hired to do isn't it?" he asked looking at the trio "No we where hired to lift the curse we can do that without killing the moon" Natalie told them "Somethings off i can tell it there is" she added thinking rubbing behind patch's ear as the cat slept in her lap

"We can't take a job and back out that would make fairy tail look bad!" natsu protested _"and destroying the moon wouldn't?"_ Natalie replied Grey shook his head at the twins _"besides you can't even get to the moon"_ Natalie argued _"Where there's a will there's a way"_ Natsu answered Natalie growled _"Look i know these people are suffering but there has to be something else causing this, trust me on this one"_ she told him.

Lucy looked at the exchanged confused "Erm? are they just glaring at each other?" She asked grey, the ice wizard glanced back at the girl "No there just doing their twin thing you get use to it after a while" grey answered throwing off his shirt and trousers before taking his socks off.

"Please don't take off your pants!" Lucy begged "Okay investigation begins tomorrow!" Natsu agreed allowed as he dived onto his bed Lucy signed seeing how the boys where no hitting the hay. Natalie shock her head sleeping beside her brother as they offended did while Lucy slept the other side of the twins leaving Natalie between the 2 boys, although Lucy had to wonder how Natalie even got to sleep with all the snoring.

the next morning

Patch woke up first staring confused at his friends during the night they must have all switched places or something. Natsu was holding a sleeping Lucy closer to him like he did with Natalie having must of turned in the night and pulled Lucy closer thinking it was his sister.

While Natalie must have turned the other way and cuddled up closer to grey thinking it was her brother either they all looked kinda cute he chuckled waking up them up. "WHAT THE!" they all shouted baffled "it's so early!" natsu whined leaving their hut as they got ready to leave still blushing a slight red after having slept with Lucy instead of Natalie.

"yeah i'm never up at this time" grey yawned. "come on let's go!" Lucy called summoning her clock spirit "hey if you get to sleep longer why can't we?" Natalie complained "i'm not sleeping she shouts angrily" horologium said.

a few hours later

"so do you really think we'll find another way to break the curse?" Natsu asked "We're from fairy tail what haven't we broken?" Natalie joked "The moon" he replied "Dude just give it up" Grey commented "The village may think the moon's cursed but everyone else likes it and destroying it might mess everything up" Grey added looking at the dragon slayers "I know i said last night" Natalie said "Would you guys keep it down! we don't know what's lurking out here so we shouldn't draw any attention the lady demands impatiently" the clock told them.

"You should walk on your own" The twins said "Their right you just summon your spirits because your lazy?" grey asked offputting "Listen this curse is freaking me out and we have no idea what we're even going up against she says nervously" Horologium said

"Listen Luce it's fine to be afraid of the curse and not knowing what we're going to face but for crying out loud it's Not even night time!" Natalie told her annoyed "Are you kidding? S class missions rule!" Natsu cheered "Yeah i bet i could freeze that stupid curse!" Grey bragged Natalie rolled her eyes "There idiots Natalie" Patch said "I know" She answered pausing to look behind her as the ground thunder "What that?" Natsu asked Spotting the giant mouse that chuckled at them.

"What!" Natalie screamed "It's huge!" Grey cried "Freeze or burn it idiots!" Natalie told them "Whatever you say Snowflake" Grey said calmly using his ice magic to cast a spell "ICE MAKE SHIELD !" he yelled as the rat released a gas that smelt foul and melted the shield leaving the twins on the floor sick from their heighten sense of smell "come on Guys get up!" Grey called "The smell must have got to them" Patch said shaking Natalie's shoulder.

Soon all 5 of them where running away from the mouse the twins covering there noses and dodging the rat's putrid breath attack "ICE MAKE FLOOR!" Grey yelled smashing his fist into the floor covering the ground in slippery ice causing the rat to slip and slide away from them.

"Grey do my a favor and lead with that next time" Natalie said "Okay snowflake" he answered "STOP CALLING HER SNOWFLAKE!" natsu ordered glaring at the wizard "You gonna make me?" Grey shot back "I WILL!" natsu roared "BOYS!" Natalie shouted "Fight later we've got a job to do and a giant rat not far behind us let's move!" she ordered

"Look there's some kind of building over there we should go hide in it while we have the chance" Lucy suggested turning her back to face them "WE SHOULD KICKS IT'S BUTT! WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE" they replied beating up the already down mouse.

Lucy somehow dragged the trio into the temple"The temple of the moon" Natalie read aloud looking around the ruins the place was huge and filled with rubble "this place is falling apart" Natsu commented looking around the ancient place "Yeah i wonder how old it is" Grey asked "hey look at this!" Natalie called them over to the many pictures of the moons on the wall.

"what's this?" she asked "it makes sense Gulana island use to be called the island of the moon" Grey explained "Weird moon island, weird moon curse ya really gotta wounder what it all means" Lucy said softly as Natsu went to explore "Man this place is a wreck the floor doesn't even look safe to walk on" Natsu said stomping on the ground.

"Don't do that!" Natalie called to late as the floor caved in on them "Natsu you idiot look what you did!" Grey shouted. as they fell Patch quickly unfolded his wings grabbing a hold of Natalie as the other landed on the ground with a boom.

breaking free of the rubble Natsu gulped int he air "Hey is everyone okay?" he asked "I'd be better if you didn't break the floor!" Lucy snapped "Hey here's a though maybe if you think before you act maybe you wouldn't cause so much damage!" Grey shouted sitting up and rubbing his head he looked around the cavern they had just fallen into to.

"Hey where's Natalie?" he asked as the girl fell into his lap with patch "Sorry" she apologized looking up "So do you thing you two could fly us outta here?" Lucy asked. It was way to high "No sorry" They apologized "We must be underneath the temple" Natalie noted looking around the area,

"Wow it's a secret cave!" Natsu said excited as he ran through a tunnel "Natsu!" Natalie yelled getting up to run after him "I'm meant to act like the youngest!" she called.

turning the corner they froze "Whoa" the twins whispered in awe looking up at the huge frozen crystal "You two okay?" Grey asked "Hey guys what's that?" they asked pointing to the frozen object, Natalie turned around seeing grey frozen with horror written across his face- he'd seen this monster before she just knew he had "that's impossible" he said his voice wavering as he said it as they looked upon the huge monster.

"It's deliora" Grey cried fear laced his voice as he took shaky steps forwards the beast "But how? how could this happen? why is it here?" he questioned. He sounded like he wanted to cry he was that afraid and saddened by this monster "WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING ON GULANA ISLAND!" he shouted unshed tears in his eyes and voice.

"You've seen this thing before?" Natsu asked as they ran beside him looking worried for there friend. Grey was shaking in rage fear and sadness a deadly combination "there's no way" he started shaking looking at his hands.

"Grey calm down" Natalie whispered hugging him tightly as the ice wizard hugged her back just as tightly refusing to let go of her, Grey breathed heavier trying to calm down and breath properly. his body freezing even more, But for once Natalie could stand the cold, she would stand there and freeze for however long grey needed her too, because she couldn't let him suffer. "Grey can you tell us about it?" Lucy asked softly.

Natalie felt grey tense up further his grip tightening as anger burned his words "It's deliora the demon of destruction" he explained natsu glanced at Grey fighting the urge to remove his sister from grey he knew she must of been cold _"You okay?"_ he asked _"Fine"_ she answered "The demon on construction?"Natsu misheard "Destruction" Patch corrected him "But why is is here? it doesn't make any sense!" Grey demanded shaking again "Grey calm down" Natalie repeated.

silencing when she heard footsteps grabbing grey's hand she pulled him behind the rocks with the others and hid from view. "The voices seem to be coming from down here" A blue haired man said to his dog like friend. "I hate being awake during the day" he said "So Toby where you exposed to the moon drip you have those dog ears" His friend taunted as the dog man got mad.

"I told you there a fashion statement you jerk!" Toby shouted "i was just teasing you" The blue haired man said "You don't have to be so mean about" Toby mumbled as they carried on walking "The moon drip could be that the name of the curse?" Lucy mumbled

"Yuka, Toby something terrible has happened" A pink haired girl said both men turned to look at her "What now sherry?" yuka asked "It's angelica she's been attacked and i'm sad" she told them "Your moping around because someone beat up your stuipd mouse?" Toby barked "She's not a rat she's a brave hunter prowling through the jungle to protect us" Sherry explained "She is love" Sherry added

_ "Damn there weird"_ Natalie whispered over her bond _"Natalie you're gonna freeze to death"_ Natsu said worried _"I'll heat up"_ she replied _"I don't like it"_ he said honesty _"You never have"_ she chuckled. "Speical bout her pet rat" she heard lucy say "And judging by the scent i picked up off them their not from the island" Natsu told her"They don't look like they have the demon curse" Patch added "Indruers you say?" Yuka asked.

"and it'a almost time to begin collecting moon light again aw this makes me so sad this news would displease the cold emperor we should get rid of them before he finds outs" she admitted "yes... we must find them before the moon's first light" Sherry told them "Agreed" yuka said grinning.

"Since they've seen deliora we cannot allow them to live, we'll give them the gift of eternal rest, we'll give them the gift of love" Sherry said

"Your talking about death right?" Toby asked as they all looked up hearing a rock fall before heading over there "good job cats" Lucy praised the flying cats "We should have beaten some answers out of them" Natsu said "Not yet" Lucy said smiling.

"Man this jobs keeps getting more and more complicated" Natalie signed still holding on to grey's hand she found she wasn't as cold now "Like who's this cold emperor?" Patch asked.

"Deliora i still don't understand what anyone would want with it" Grey said "And hell the hell thy were able to find it" Grey added "was it hidden somewhere?" Natalie asked giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It was sealed away in a glacier in the northern continent, a decade ago some demon raved ismar countless people lost their lives the woman who taught me how to use my magic, my master Ur sacrificed everything to seal it away-" he paused rage burning through him as the air cold colder

"i don't know if it had anything to do with the curse on this island but i do know it doesn't belong here this cold emperor we have to find out who he is if they tarnish my master's legacy there gonna regret the day they where born!" Grey seethed glaring at the monster with such hatred. the hand not holding Natalie turning to ice in his anger

* * *

**Ha ha i was really happy with this chapter and i hoped you guys enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think oh and also i didn't know if it was a good idea to leave sneak previews for later chapters so let me know if you'd like to see it happen and i plan on speeding up Natsu's and Lucy's relationship because face it we know it's there. - love shadow.**


	12. The Moon Drip

**Hey sorry again for the late update i was attacked by a evil rabbit. Not joke. The thing bit me. Anyway i hope you like this chapter and i'm still nit happy with it and I've gotta say sorry for spelling sigh wrong int he other chapters. i only know because me friend told me. **

**i do not nor will i ever own fairy tail or the quote but i do own Natalie and patch. **

_there is something haunting_

_in the light of the moon; _

_it has the dispassionate _

_of disembodied soul and _

_something of it's __inconceivable_

_Mystery - Joseph Conrad _

* * *

Moon drip

Natalie stayed silent holding grey's hand as he shock in anger seeing the dreaded monster from his childhood "Deilora" he whispered venomously "you sure this is the demon your master sealed away"? Natsu asked from behind grey staring up at the huge creature "No doubt about it" Grey hissed.

"i wonder why it was transported all the way from the northern continent to Gulana island" Patch questioned softly as Lucy stepped forward "You don't think this demon has anything to do with the island's curse do you?" Lucy asked quietly "I wouldn't be surprised if it did it may be enclosed in ice but that thing is still alive" Grey said his hair covering his face partly.

Natsu lit up like Christmas at that statement "Don't even bother" Natalie warned but it was already to late "sweet!" he cheered swinging his arm around as he warmed up "Give me a go i'm not afraid of some stupid demon!" he announced Natalie sighed shaking her head at her idiotic brother.

_ "Sometimes your such a jerk Natsu"_ she told him "Brute force isn't the only way to solve a problem natsu" Lucy said watching the fire dragon slayer.

"For Natsu yes. Yes it is. Natalie's the more calmer one" Happy chipped in "A little fire outta do the trick" Natsu commented Natalie winced feeling Grey tense up and glare at Natsu he moved faster than Natalie could have imagined letting go of her hand and spinning round to punch Natsu in the face sending the dragon slayer flying.

For once Natalie didn't move to help her brother nor did she move to comfort grey. She just stood there frozen at the events "Grey just punched Natsu!" Happy yelled shocked his eyes wide at what he had just seen.

Lucy had gasped covering her mouth with her hand slightly "i guess this isn't the first time he's do that" Lucy said. natsu jumped up holding his sore cheek "What's the deal what you hit me for Grey" he demanded outraged.

"Natsu i told you don't" Natalie repeated her earlier warning . Natsu paused seeing the look of murderous rage cross grey's face "i don't want you or your flames anywhere near it!" he growled anger coursing in hos veins "If that ice melt and deliora is revived there's no way we'd be able to stop it" Grey explained looking at the ground.

Natalie finally moved helping her brother stand up while watching grey carefully like it was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. "C'mon do you think a huge chunk of ice would be that easy to melt?" Natsu asked staring at The ice wizard grey glanced up ashamed of his previous actions silence lingered and filled the cavern before grey admitted no.

Natalie frowned hugging the ice wizard again "We're here for you grey" she promised mumbling the word against his shirt "Thanks Snowflake" he whispered holding on to her tightly as Lucy rubbed his back "You gonna be okay?" Natalie asked feeling a twitch of anger towards Lucy but she didn't know why.

"I'M THE ONE WHO GOT HIT FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Natsu yelled_ "Actually you did kinda deserved it_" Natalie told him_ "WHAT!"_ he roared _"I DID NOT!"_ he argued _"you threatened to melt a piece of ice that grey is already concerned about how would you feel it it was our parents?"_ She asked. Natsu sighed knowing his sister had got him on that one "Sorry Ice pop" he apologized.

Natalie grinned shaking her head lightly at the insult "8 years ago my master Ur casted a spell called ice shell on this demon enclosing it in a form of ice that can't be melted, it's so strong that not even the most powerful flames spell have no effect on it" Grey explained calming down slightly "If they knew the ice couldn't be melted why'd they bring it here?" Grey asked.

"Maybe they didn't know" Lucy suggested "Maybe they brought it here to try and melt it?" Lucy asked Grey turned his head his eyes colder than ice "BUT WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?" he growled gritting his teeth together "I have no idea" Lucy defended holding her hands up slightly intimidated by the furious wizard.

"Grey calm down! Look whatever this is we'll figure it out but i need you to calm down first!" Natalie told him "I just don't get it! Who would bring deliora here and more importantly why?" Grey asked needing to know the answer.

Natsu hummed in thought "we need answers" he decided pointing backwards he looked at Lucy "Let's go find those guys" Natsu suggested determined. "I'm the only one who gets to mess around with grey" He said silently Natalie shock her head "of course" she mumbled letting go of grey to once again hold his hand and offer him her support. "Yeah okay" Lucy agreed quietly "No!" Grey snapped firmly.

"We're gonna stay here and wait" Grey ordered his eyes never leaving the huge frozen ice "but why?" Patch asked twitching his tail "For the moon to come out" Natalie answered for him.

"The moon? but it's the middle of the afternoon!" Natsu cried "Natalie you must have gotten brain freeze or something if you think we're waiting for the moon" He told her checking his sister's temperature "Forgot that if i have to wait for the moon all day i'll die of boredom" Natsu complained waving his hand about before he realized no one was listening to him. "huh guess this is how Natalie feels most of the time" he thought.

"But why does the moon matter?" Lucy asked looking at grey and Natalie "i have a feeling the curse of the moon on this island and deilora being here is somehow connected to it" he explained pausing in thought "And i heard those guys for earlier talking about collecting moonlight" He added "Grey everyone heard that they weren't being quiet" Natalie said.

"guess were gonna have to wait until nightfall" Lucy agreed "I'M NOT WAITING WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!" Natsu roared "NOT TILL LATER!" Natalie roared right back sparking of an argument between the twins.

Later

Natsu was happily passed out snoring on the floor Natalie dozing off while leaning against a bolder "Well that was fast" Lucy commented staring down at natsu's sleeping form "Aye" Happy agreed "I think they we're still tired from when you woke them up" Patch concluded "Must be nice he doesn't have to worry about else but fighting eating and sleeping" Lucy sighed listening to the growls and snores of natsu as she sat on a rock watching over the pink haired boy.

"Aye that's natsu for ya" Happy repeated before adding "He worry's about Natalie alot too"

"I gotta admit i'm a little bit jealous" she admitted glancing up to look Grey who was hunched over sitting on a rock clearly upset while Natalie did her best to cheer him up talking in hushed whispers as he thought about what happened

"Ur" Grey thought remembering the bitter cold winter.

He had been in a forest with his teacher as the snow drifted from the sky over the frozen landscape. he was panting heavily "Are you able to keep up grey?" she asked looking at the frozen beauty before her glancing back at her newest student she smiled fondly at her two boys.

"I warned you training with me can be tough" she said softly. Grey still remained panting in the winter weather his eyes screwed shut as he tried to catch his freezing breath "yeah but i'll do whatever it takes" he had promised her

. "You okay grey?" Natalie asked looking up at him "Yeah just remembering her" he said shortly not offering to say thing "Aw i know i said i'd wait but this is so boring" Lucy complained leaning back "Aye" Happy agreed staring down at patch who had curled up asleep on natsu "Oh wait i know!" Lucy said clapping her hands together as the idea struck her.

Lucy grabbed her silver gate key "Open gate of the harp constellation Lyra!" she summoned as young girl appeared. She has waist length hair that curled at the end, and wore a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks where round with blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She also wore leather shoes as with small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"oh wow i haven't seen you in forever Lucy!" Lyra cheered glad to be finally summoned "Hey Lyra" Lucy greeted at the spirit got mad "Say how come you never call me anymore" she demanded confronting her owner "It's not fair i would love to help you out, but you ignore me meanie" Lyra complained faking innocent.

Lucy sighed holding her hips "Meanie huh?" she repeated before taking a slight step back "Your the one who told me you were only available through 3 days a mouth" Lucy told the spirit Lyra gasped staring at Lucy "Are you sure about that?" Lyra asked.

"Great another weirdo" Happy grumbled

"So what would you like to hear me sing any requests?" Lyra asked eager to please "no, what ever you want" Lucy said smiling "Do you know any songs about fish" Happy asked Lyra bounced up and down grinning as she though of the perfect song "Okay i think I've got a song your gonna love Lucy!" Lyra said the gentle melody of the harp soon filled the cavern siring more memories in Grey's mind.

Natalie closed her eyes listening to the soft beautiful tune as it was played.

_ "birds are born into air and quickly fade out in the wind_

_ but they find their way inside you, _

_where they live on forever more. _

_When the skies are dark and full of rage look inside your heart. _

_light so warm and all aglow shining just like the sun_

_ you can see just how much you've grown"_ Lyra sang

the memories of Ur came flooding back. Grey had been standing in the snow behind his master as she showed him what to do and how to cast ice make magic creating a perfect ice shield. Grey gritted his teeth coping his master managing to create a small shield before it broke sending him backwards. Ur had just smiled while he had frowned holding the back of his head.

_ "How strong you are._

_ love will open up to you and it starts_

_ from the day you first heard those words" _

he could remember during the day when Ur was watching him when he made his first real ice shield, his shoulders slumping with the effort as he looked at his teacher seeing her proud smile as she nodded her approval. Natalie broke out of the trace the song had put her in when she heard grey sniffle a tear running down his face "Grey what's wrong?" she asked turning round to face him "Grey you okay?" Lucy asked as Lyra stopped playing "Nothing i'm fine" he lied his voice wavering in his sadness "You seem upset" Happy commented softly.

Natalie tuned out Lucy focusing on Grey and his suffering "You can lie to them but not to me" She said quietly so the others didn't here "I'm fine snowflake" He repeated "See there you go again Grey" she sighed "Did her song make you cry?" Happy asked.

"I wasn't crying" he protested Natalie frowned what was it with men and crying? she thought "Maybe we should stay quiet for a bit we wouldn't want to catch the guys upstairs attention" Natalie suggested.

Natalie waited until everyone had fallen asleep before speaking to Grey "tell me what's up" she said sitting next to him "Aren't you cold?" he questioned hopping she would get the hint and leave "Please don't fatter yourself" she teased "C'mon you can trust me grey" she reasoned Grey sighed giving into the pink haired girl "Okay it was the song" he admitted Natalie waited for him to carry on "It reminded me of my Master" he explained.

Natalie nodded understanding the pain of losing someone close to you unexpectedly but unlike her grey wouldn't have the chance to see Ur ever again "I would have liked to meet her" Natalie said softly "I bet she was nice" she added Grey nodded "Ur was the best i mean she was strange sometimes but she was always there" Grey told her pausing when the ground roared shaking.

Natalie stood up quickly as rocks started to fall to the ground "What's that noise?" Lucy asked "Earthquake?" Patch guessed as Natsu bolted upright "Is it night yet?" he demanded "What the hell is that!?" Natalie asked looking up at the huge purple magic seal on the ceiling it casted down a purple glow onto the deloria "It's a beam of light!" Lucy gasped "Shining down from the ceiling" Natsu added "Why is it purple?" Grey asked "It must be moonlight" He noted.

"it's shining on deliora!" Grey shouted "Natalie i'm scared!" Patch cried running into his friend's arm "This must be that moon drip the freaks from upstairs where talking about!" Natalie realized "it's coming from upstairs" Grey said as they all ran off.

It wasn't long util they had found the stairs and existed in the temple where the magic seal was being projected from further up "Why would so one cast a magic circle in this old temple?" Grey asked "It's the moon drip in the moon temple on the island of the moon! "Natalie repeated "There not listening Natalie!" Patch told her as they bolted upstairs.

the small group hid behind a broken wall watching the crowd of people chant collecting the moon's rays "Well that's creepy" Natalie commented "The moon" patch whispered Natsu turned his head looking towards the chanting freaks "looks like Those roped freaks are chanting some spell to collect the moon light" Natsu said Natalie smacked him upside the head "I've been saying that since we were in the cavern" she hissed "And shine it on deliora but what for?" Lucy asked confused.

"It's a spell called moon drip" Lyra said causing them all to look at the spirit "What are you still doing here?" Lucy asked "I see that's what their trying to do" Lyra continued "Lyra fill us in please" Natalie requested "There using the moon drip spell to melt the ice around deliora so they can revive it" she explained.

the area round them suddenly froze as Grey snapped "They can't the ice used in an ice shell can't be melted!" he snapped Lyra stayed unfazed by the ice wizard "I hate to say it but that's not all that true, well the ice shell is strong it can be melted using moon drip. Moon energy can break any magical spell" Lyra told them.

"Oh no" The two cats chimed as Grey growled shaking in rage "IDIOTS!" he hissed "They've never witnessed the wrath of deliora!" he continued gritting is teeth together "so the curse isn't a curse it's a side effect of the spell" Natalie concluded "that's right" Lyra nodded "I'll make them pay!" Natsu promised before Lucy punched him "Will you stop doing that?" Natalie cried "Someone's coming this way" She said.

As the metal clank of footsteps arrived revealing a covered man with the two freaks from before "yue and Toby" Natalie remembered.

"What a waste we lost so much sleep for nothing" Yue complained "We searched all day for the intruders but found no trace of them " he added "MAYBE THERE WASN'T ANY!" Toby shouted "I'm afraid i have so sad news cold emperor" Sherry began causing the man to look at her "We thought we had intruders but it seems that got away some how i cannot speak of love in this situation" She explained softly "Intruders?" He asked.

Natalie noticed grey pause as the voice "So that's there leader" Natalie noted "trying to act all high and mighty with that cloak and that stupid looking mask" Lucy huffed "I dunno it looks kinda cool" happy pointed out "Not now happy" patch told him "But it does look cool" Patch added

"Has deliora been awoke yet?" The man said "It should be later tonight or tomorrow" sherry said softly "WHICH ONE GIRL!" Toby demanded "The tide has almost come if you see those intruders again kill them i don't want anyone getting in my way" He Ordered "It must have been the villagers there the only ones on this island" Sherry noted "Then destroy the village" He ordered.

The twins growled "What!" they snapped "But the villagers didn't have anything to do with this!" Lucy cried _"We gotta save them"_ Natalie said _"Without a doubt"_ her brother agreed _"But we need to take out their leader"_ He added _"How we gonna do that?"_ Natalie asked looking at him _"We split up"_ he said

"We've gotta stop them" they said aloud for the rest of the group "it's a shame there has to be blood shed" The cold emperor said.

"That voice" Grey whispered causing the group to look at him "Ya know him?" Natalie asked "No it can't be!" Grey protested Natalie stared up at her twin as he jumped onto the wall giving away there hiding place_ "Wow you stuck at this"_ Natalie told him _"Shut it Nat"_ he replied.

"I've had enough of this sneaking around business!" he roared puffing out his cheeks as he got ready to use his magic attack "It's Not the villagers it us your after!" he roared blowing up fire into the air to show them clearly that they where there "Natsu i'm going to kill you" Natalie growled as he stood there smugly.

the group got ready for the fight they knew was coming even Lyra wanted to help as sherry spotted the fairy tail mark "I know that mark" she said "their from fairy tail" She explained.

"Interesting those villagers must have gone to the magical guilds for help " yue noted dully "Don't worry about them go destroy the village" Their leader ordered "BUT THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Natalie screamed "It hardy matters they called you here and for that they must be punished" He told them "SAY WHAT!" the twins roared as they and grey charged towards him.

"Why you!" Grey shouted "STOP THIS CRAZY CEREMONY RIGHT NOW!" he ordered smashing his fist on the ground casting an ice spell that spouted sharp ice shard from the ground the others jumped back as the cold emperor countered with the same move before it exploded into splinters shards flying everywhere.

"He's an ice wizard to!" Patch yelled "Lyon!" Grey growled anger lacing his voice as the twins froze shocked "Lyon?" Lucy echoed.

"How could you? do you have any idea what your doing?" Grey questioned facing down his old friend and rival "Grey it's been quite awhile hasn't it?" Lyon greeted "I'm so lost" Natalie admitted standing beside her brother "Why would you revive deliora?" Grey demanded outraged.

"to think you were one of the wizards called to this island by those poor villagers" Lyon taunted "did you come knowing you would fine me? or is this mere chance? not that it matters anyway" He asked calmly as the air started to freeze "An old friend master?" Yue asked "Do as you where ordered i'll handle these clowns on my own" Lyon snapped natsu jumped back.

"Oi come back here!" Natsu yelled heading straight for Lyon "No don't go near him natsu!" Grey warned "Natsu!" Natalie called going after her brother who was now covered in ice before grey caught her "LET ME GO!" she demanded squirming in his arms "Happy get Lucy outta here!" Grey ordered as the blue cat grabbed hold of Lucy and flew away "Wait!" Lucy cried "I'm not letting you anywhere near him" Grey seethed as Lyon attacked.

Grey shoved Natalie behind him quickly countering " What no i can't move!" natsu cried.

"We can't leave them there!" Lucy cried "He got hit with a type of ice magic that freezes the air around them instantly if we'd had stuck around we'd be like him" Happy explained "i don't care we gotta save him" Lucy argued.

"Natalie's with him and who's gonna save the village if we're all turned to ice" Happy cried sniffling as he flew away from his friend. Lucy realized that it wasn't easy to for him to leave natsu either "Oh happy" she said softly.

"You distracted me long enough for the girl and the cat to get away kind but pointless" Lyon said "their's no way the can stop my minions" He told them "Don't underestimate them!" Natalie snapped

Grey kicked natsu's frozen form causing him to roll down the hill "NATSU!" she shouted torn between going after her brother or staying with grey "Patch take Snowflake" Grey ordered as the patchy cat wrapped his tail around the girl and flew off.

Grey stood there faced off against his old friend "Snowflake huh?" Lyon teased "tell me grey do you like her?" Lyon asked taunting the younger teen Grey stayed silent "Maybe i should simple take her" Lyon chuckled dropping the subject of the girl for now "you just as reckless as ever where they not your allies?" He asked "You and i both know you could have blown up that ice spell with him in it" Grey snapped.

"So you chose to send him safely out of the range of my magic that was a very cleaver move" Lyon complimented "i don't understand why your trying to pull this Superior act on my Lyon! your not! we're not Ur's students anymore!" Grey yelled "i'm well aware of that. painfully aware" Lyon said taking off his helmet revealing his white hair and sharp blue eyes "Our beloved teacher is not longer of this world" He added.

"her final act was sealing that monster away are you really that stupid you'd try and destroy our master's legacy?" Grey demanded "Don't kid yourself we both know your the one who killed Ur" Lyon snapped "And yet you don't seem to fell any guilt how cruel" He continued.

Natalie huffed landing next to her brother as he finally freed himself from the ground "You okay?" she asked "Grey you punk!" Oh you are gonna pay for this!" he roared lifting his hand of fire to slowly melt the solid ball of ice.

"man my fire power isn't even making a dent in this ice" He grumbled "man what's the deal?" he asked as Natalie started to help melt the ice.

"I don't know but it had better be a good one" Natalie answered stopping when she saw her own magic didn't help "We better get back to the village" Natalie said "You go on ahead i'll catch up" Natsu replied Natalie looked back at her waddling brother "And if you get into a fight?" she asked as he grumbled almost falling over

Meanwhile

out at sea a large pirate ship sailed towards the cursed island the crew knocked out and only the captain remained sailing the ship. he risked a glance backwards at the red headed goddess of the sea "Why'd ya wanna go to Gulana island?" he asked wincing when he saw her face.

"Just shut up and steer" she ordered her voice sharp "If ya drop us of somewhere you can have the boat please m'lady i'm beggin' ya I've heard that island is cursed and anyone who steps foot on it turns into a demon" the captain offered as his man came to "i will take that chance" Erza said calmly.

"But why do ya have to go there?" he asked "When the rules are broken the guilty must be punished and that is all i can tell you" she said as the crew fell in love with the strong woman So they sailed faster.

Back on the island

"Enough with the games grey your the one who killer Ur so just admit it" Lyon said staring down at his "i'm surprised you have the balls to speak her name!" He shouted casting a a ice spell that hit it's target sending grey flying backwards and crashing into a wall

"Lyon" grey called standing up "whats wrong? don't tell me the guilt is finally getting to you" Lyon replied watching grey wobble "i warning you don't try and interfere weather you like it nor not i'm resurrecting deliora" he stated "i won't let yo!" grey roared as the two ice wizards clashed.

"it's like old times expect I've grown stronger since then make ice make eagles!" Lyon attacked creating an army of frozen eagles to attack grey "Ice make shield" grey countered but the eagles easily dodged the shield and attacked him head on.

"While your specialty is creating inanimate objects mine is creating living creatures did you forget my magic has the ability to move?" Lyon told him as grey dodged the on coming attacks.

"Ice make hammer!" Lyon stood calmly "Ice make Ape" he replied creating a huge ice ape that easily shattered the hammer "How pathetic you still use both hands when casting your ice make spell" Lyon sneered.

"Yeah because that's what Ur taught us using one hands is incomplete and unbalanced" He shot back repeating what his teacher had taught him "Well i'm the exception i surpassed Ur's skill a long time ago" Lyon replied smugly.

"Shut your mouth" Grey hissed "regardless ever since we were children you've never been able to land a signal hit on me" he taunted "I'm a lot stringer now then what i use to be!" Grey yelled.

Creating a geyser that tore throw the ground sending the chanters off running in fear of being impaled by a falling shard grey took a step back in shock when Lyon deflected it "Nothing has changed i was always the better student and i still am!" he shouted.

"i was able to master signal hand ice make magic while you still use two hands" He bragged making grey angrier and angrier "It's just like the old days we may have chosen different paths but we're frozen in time our ranking of wizards never change" Lyon said creating a ice dragon.

"That's why i'm resurrecting Deliora to prove i'm more then Ur's star student, as a child i only ever dreamed of doing one thing. the day i would surpass Ur's abilities as a wizard but you ruined it for me grey after she had died i though my life long dream of beating her where dashed until i realized there was one way if i could beat deliora a demon so strong not even Ur could vanquish it than i will have surpassed her power my dream would finally become a reality" Lyon explained.

Grey stood up "Listen to me that thing destroyed everything we cared about and you wanna bring it back just to prove how strong you are THAT'S INSANE!" Grey screamed causing Lyon to pause.

"PLEASE YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Grey begged as something inside Lyon snapped as he attacked grey again "lease yo can't do this? really?" he asked shooting attack after attack until grey couldn't stand "Funny you say that. Those where the exact words we said to you that fateful day surely you haven't forgotten?" He demanded coldly "It's because you challenged deloira that Ur lost her life!" Lyon roared attacking grey again "this is the end grey!" Lyon shouted.

Elsewhere

"I hope the other's are okay" Natalie said "They'll be fine" Natsu replied struggling to keep up with his sister Natalie smirked "Yeah grey can handle himself but Lucy's been on a total of 2 missions with us" Natalie argued Natsu grinned sheepish.

"Lucy can handle it" He answered "How do you know? you've known her for a week" Natalie told him "because Lucy's stronger than you give her credit for" Her twin shot at her "I'm not saying she's not" Natalie snapped "What do you have against Lucy?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"What do you have against grey?" she replied "Now's not the time to be fighting" Patch reminded them _"It's not that do don't like Lucy but how could you replace her?"_ Natalie asked quietly _"I haven't replaced her no one could replace her...Is this what this is about?"_He asked.

Taking Natalie's silence as a yes.

He sighed_ "Natalie Lucy isn't replacing anybody"_ he promised Natalie grinned getting an idea _"Do you like Lucy?"_ she asked _"Yeah if not she wouldn't be on the team"_ he answered _"That's not what i mean, just yesterday you two where sleeping together"_ Natalie chuckled.

_ "i though she was you okay! beside you slept with grey!"_ Natsu argued_ "We've gotta stop saying it like that"_ Natalie added _"yeah it does sound creepy"_ Natsu agreed watching as Natalie shivered.

_ "Why do i feel like we're gonna die?"_ she asked out loud _"What?"_ Natsu questioned _"Ya know when Erza's really mad i always feel like we're gonna die"_ she explained natsu shrugged _"Your over thinking to much sis you'r probably just cold"_ he said _"And you so like grey"_ he taunted watching her burn a bright red _"DO NOT!"_ she shouted

* * *

**There you go chapter 12 this is the furthest I've ever got on any story and it's quiet a proud moment for a writer to i think. But i hope you enjoyed the chapter so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks- love shadow**

Review please


	13. Note

**Hey i'm really sorry but i'm gonna have to put the story on hold for the time being. I haven't given up writing it i just have a lot of things going on right now since i'm prepping for my final exams and the next chapter is killing me for idea's. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it won't be for a little while yet. Again i'm really sorry but these things happen. But to make it up Enjoy this short story about the twins and there younger days at fairy tail. - Shadow**

* * *

"I say we go the beach" Natsu pestered his sister stealing slices of her toast

"No" Natalie said "Remember last time?" she questioned glaring at her brother smacking his hands away from her food. Natsu grinned happily as the memory came flooding back into his head.

* * *

It had been summer and with the twins finally 14 they decided to go the beach. it was a treat from the master and Erza who said they needed to spend more time relaxing. They had of course been all to happy to venture to the sea-side with their friends. "I can't wait till we hit the beach white sands, blue skies" Lisanna daydreamed happy laying on her shoulder. While Patch the kitten was still resting sound asleep on Natalie's head.

"I know i haven't been to the beach in ages" Natalie agreed "Master is it a good idea to let them all go together?" Wakoba asked watching as the kids dart to the train "It'll be fun" The master told them "Beside i'm sure Erza and Mira will keep them in line" he assured them. Oddly enough this was the most comforting thought in the world.

By the time the group of teenagers had gotten their 4 arguments had been started between them. The really chaos didn't start until they were at the beach. Where...

Grey froze the water.

Mira and Erza Battled In the sand trying to out do the other.

Elfman was crying over a bird that had flew away.

Cana had been given a beer for the first time.

Natsu then started a fight with grey because he called Natalie snowflake causing the sand to turn to glass and for snow to fall.

Happy flew around in circles.

Jet and troy argued over Levy who was trying to collect Sea-shells.

and of course Natalie was stuck in a tree with a spider trying to kill her while patch flew around confused.

And Lisanna was building Sand castles. This was within the first 5 minutes. And before the magic entered the fights.

And being fairy tail- They over did it on damages. 4 houses, the beach bar had been drunk dry. 3 palm trees knocked down and environment damage to the ocean. Needless to say the trip to the beach was legendary. The Punishment however was never to be spoken off.


	14. Easter Special

**here's an Easter treat it would have been uploaded faster but my laptop died before i could save it. I know it's no longer Easter i was busy yesterday and something came to my attention. I have forgotten to acknowledge Wikipedia for certain points it the story where i have used it to describe some of the buildings like the fairy tail guild and everlue's mansion while i can say Natalie is mine as in any other oc i will included in the story i am sorry if i have caused any offense **

**i don not own fairy tail or any wiki information used int he story i do however own Natalie and patch.**

* * *

Fairy tail Easter

magnolia was known for it's festivals and celebrations none more so than it famous rainbow blossom tree but in a certain guild this time of year holds true for another festival one that holds a different meaning to the wizards to call the guild home.

Natalie growled chasing her brother "Natsu i swear If you melt those Eggs again i will kill you!" Natalie yelled jumping over the table to pounce on her brother knocking the egg out of his hands and into the waiting arms of Erza "Knock it off" she ordered The twins nodded waiting until she had gone before tackling each other in a play fight "remember last years?" Erza mumbled standing by Grey and Lucy "Yeah that was a year" Grey chuckled "What happened last year?" Lucy asked as Erza explained

Last year

Natsu had melted all the eggs

Grey had frozen Natsu...and missed

Cana still hadn't stopped drinking

Natalie got Frozen

Loki found out how terrifying Erza can be if you even thought about touching her eggs

Elfman got depressed saying the eggs reminded him of his pet bird.

Mira got knocked out.

Romeo learnt never mess with Mira's eggs

Natalie was unfrozen and processed to hunt down her brother and Grey

All in all it was complete choas...

* * *

**here you go not as good as the first one but i couldn't remember what i had put i don't know when i'll be posting regularly i think it will be after my exams though do bare with me again i'm sorry for any offense or confusion about wiki i will make an effort to include it in future disclaimers if i am allowed to use it si i will be looking that up anyway i hope you had a good Easter please review other chapters- love shadow**


End file.
